WE GOT MARRIED! --- ChanBaek version --- Part 4 UPDATE! END CHAPTER!
by Aruna Wu
Summary: END CHAP UP! - Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu sabar, kini tak lagi bisa bertahan, dia meninggalkan Chanyeol, namun kekuatan cinta mereka jauh lebih besar dari keegoisan masing - masing. Chanyeol bahkan rela jadi penyusup di rumah istrinya. Namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus rela kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. -GS- Cheesy Sweet ChanBaek moment - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY! RnR Hajuseo
1. MARRY ME! BAEKHYUN

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**ChanBaek Part 1  
**

**MARRY ME! **

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo  
**

**Side Cast : Kris, Chen, Suho**

**Pairs : ChanBaek  
**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM  
**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Park Chanyeol dan Oh sehun adalah saudara tiri. Chanyeol adalah anak Eunhyuk dan Sehun adalah anak Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menikah lagi setelah bercerai dari pasangan mereka masing - masing, dan semenjak itulah Chanyeol dan sehun menjadi saudara. Walaupun hanya sebagai saudara tiri mereka sangat akrab seperti saudara kandung. Chanyeol dan Sehun seumuran dan kuliah di jurusan yang sama di universitas yang sama juga. Semenjak kuliah Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama anggota geng mereka yang lain Kris, Suho dan Chen. Karena mereka semua berasal dari luar Seoul. Chanyeol dan Sehun berasal dari daerah Jeonju, Suho berasal dari Busan, Chen dari Incheon sedangkan Kris adalah satu - satunya yang dari Kanada.

Mereka berlima tinggal serumah karena memang sudah bersahabat sejak tahun pertama mereka kuliah.

**PROLOG END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berdiri ditengah halaman kampusnya dan begitu banyak mahasiswa di kampus itu mengitari Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menatap seorang yeoja tomboy berkcamata tebal sedang bermain gitar dan bernnyanyi untuknya. Yeoja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu "_Found You - JYJ"_ untuk Chanyeol.

_Honestly, at first I didn't know, though it was an accidental encounter_  
_Till now, I've learned more about sorrow than happiness_

_Though I was full of tears, I will bring you only laughter_  
_I must have finally found my other half_  
_My heart is racing like this_

_Found you my love, The person I've been searching for_  
_I want to share a heated embrace with you_  
_Stay still and close your eyes_  
_So I can kiss you on the lips_

_I love you, it's you who I love_

_Found you_  
_The one person I'll keep by my side_

_Though I had kept my heart closed, I'll give my heart to you_  
_I must have finally found my other half_  
_My heart is racing like this_

_Found you my love, The person I've been searching for_  
_I want to share a heated embrace with you_  
_Stay still and close your eyes_  
_So I can kiss you on the lips_

_I love you, it's you who I love_

_Found you_  
_The one person I'll keep by my side_

_The person who embraced all the painful wounds on my closed heart_  
_I want to love you more and more, for eternity_

_Found you my love, The person I've been searching for_  
_I want to share a heated embrace with you_  
_Stay still and close your eyes_  
_So I can kiss you on the lips_

_Stay still and close your eyes_  
_So I can kiss you on the lips_

_I love you, it's you who I love_

_Found you_  
_The one person I'll keep by my side_

_Thank you_  
_For coming to my side_

Baekhyun selesai bernyanyi dan mendapatkan tepukan riuh dari seluruh mahasiswa yang mengitarinya, termasuk Kris, Suho, Chen dan Sehun komplotannya.

Baekhyun meletakkan gitarnya dan berjalan menuju kearah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol-shi... aku menyukaimu..."

Chanyeol kaget melihat yeoja yang sama sekali tak pernah dia ajak bicara sebelumnya kini dengan percaya diri menyatakan perasaanya di hadapan semua orang bahkan menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

Chanyeol menyelipkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celananya dan memasang tampang cool. Namja berbadan tinggi itu menatap serius kearah Baekhyun yang barusan menyatakan perasaannya. Rambut coklat gelapnya sedikit menutupi dahi berkerut Chanyeol.

"Kita bahkan tidak pernah bicara sebelumnya... bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi sedikit meremehkan

"Meolla... yang aku tau aku menyukaimu... perasaanku untukmu..." Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap.

"AYO CHANYEOL! TERIMALAH! TERIMA!" beberapa orang berteriak kearah Chanyeol dan Bakehyun. keduanya masih saling bertatapan dan Baekhyun masih menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Mianhae... aku tidak bisa sepertimu... aku harus mengenalmu terlebih dahulu untuk bisa menyukaimu... mungkin kau harus memberiku waktu..." Chanyeol menepuk pipi lembut Baekhyun kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dan membuat kerumunan orang - orang itu kecewa.

"Ya,.. anak itu bernai sekali menyatakan perasaannya padamu Channiie..." Chen masih menatap raut kecewa Baekhyun di tengah halaman kampus

"Kau jawab apa?" sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Aku hanya memintanya memberiku waktu... aku tentu saja tidak bisa sespontan itu... hal - hal yang menyangkut dengan perasaan tidak bisa diselesaikan secara mendadak.." Chanyeol berkilah ketika semua menatapnya dengan sinis.

.

.

.

Bell berbunyi, seseorang datang. Suho dengan enggan berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata Chanyeol, dia hanya memasukkan bagian kepalanya saja dan tersenyum pada Suho.

"Oh kau baru pulang?" sapa Suho dengan wajah datar.

"Ooo.. apa semuanya ada di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengintip dan menunjukkan gigi - giginya pada Suho.

"Mmm.. hanya ada aku, Chen, dan Kris... ada apa? Ayo masuk!" Suho memerintah.

"Yaah.. Sehun kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih mengintip.

"Sehun ke dokter, dia pilek. Tadi sore dia mandi air dingin. Jika kau tak segera masuk akan kututup lagi pintunya" ancam Suho dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian…" kata Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"Kyungsoo-shi! Waah kau datang juga? Masuklah!" sapa Suho dengan senyum aegyonya setelah melihat Kyungsoo datang.

Di ruang tengah, Chen dan Kris sedang asik menonton reality Show favorit mereka sambil tertawa sangking lucunya. Kris bahkan menghabiskan lantai ruang tengah dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya sambil tertawa.

"Oooo! Anyeonghaseo Kyungsoo-shi... Silahkan duduk" sapa Chen ramah.

"Ne, Anyeonghaseo…" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ya... tumben sekali kau membawa pacarmu kemari" celetuk Kris tiba – tiba.

"Hari ini aku dan Kyungsoo akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting" jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Mulai hari ini, aku dan Kyungsoo... kami berdua telah bertunangan!" kata Chanyeol sambil memamerkan cincin dijarinya dan dijari Kyungsoo.

Pengumuman Chanyeol membuat semua orang kaget. Bahkan suasana pun menjadi sangat hening selama beberapa saat hingga sesuatu mengagetkan mereka.

"Haaaching!"

Sehun datang tanpa disadari oleh yang lain. Chen, Suho dan Kris yang tadinya bengong menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kini malah bengong menatap Sehun. Sehun yang salah tinggkah melirik kesemua arah dan akhirnya menyedot ingusnya lalu berbicara.

"Sssrrttt… Chukae Hyung!" kata Sehun dengan suara bengeknya.

Suasana di rumah berubah menjadi pesta. Bahkan Sehun yang sedang pilekpun ikut berpesta. Hingga tak terasa malam semakin larut dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

.

.

Di dalam mobil mereka berdua hanya terdiam seperti tidak ada topic untuk dibicarakan. Chanyeol yang agak canggung mulai bertanya.

"apa kau benar – benar tulus menerima cincin itu dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mencuri – curi pandang.

"mmm… naneun keunchanna oppa.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada datar.

Suasananya menjadi hening kembali.

"Sarangheo Kyungsoo-yah!" kata Chanyeol yang menghentikan mobil didepan apartemen Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terdiam melihat Chanyeol yang kini memegang pundak kirinya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoopun memejamkan mata. Tetapi Kyungsoo menghentikan Chanyeol dan berkata "Gumawo oppa…" lalu tersenyum sambil memegang wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai didepan flatmu!" kata Chanyeol menyusul keluar mobil.

"Ah, tidak usah oppa, aku bisa sendiri.." jawab Kyungsoo.

"We? Apa aku tidak boleh mengantarmu?" Tanya Chanyeol memaksa.

"Oooh, miane oppa.. tapi ini sudah malam.. aku tidak enak" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha… Kuenchana.. oppa percaya padamu" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo masuk ke gedung apartemennya dan memencet tombol 16 di elevator. Didalam elevator ia melepaskan cincin yang Chanyeol berikan dan memasukkannya dalam tas. Begitu elevator terbuka, ia langsung melihat Kai berdiri di depan flatnya sambil tersenyum melambaikan tangan dan memeluk buket bunga yang sangat besar.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke pelukan Kai.

"Saranghae Jongin oppa… congmal nommu saranghae" Kyungsoo berbisik dalam pelukan Kai

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, setelah cukup lama memeluk yeoja yang ia cintai, ia memberikan buket bunga itu pada Kyungsoo "happy anniversary" katanya.

"uaaah… nommu yeppo ta.. Gumawo oppa" kata Kyungsoo menerima bunga itu dan menciumnya.

"kau menyukainya?" Kai memandang gadis itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam flat Kyungsoo.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melihat sesuatu di kursi yang tadi di duduki Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil sesuatu itu dan melihatnya. Ternyata itu Handphone Kyungsoo yang terjatuh. Chanyeol mengslide unlock tab lalu melihat foto Teaser album baru penyanyi solo bernama panggung KAI menjadi wallpapernya.

"waah… dia berpacaran dengan namja setampan aku... tapi wallpapernya malah KAI, dia memang fans sejati" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri dan tersenyum. Ia lalu memutar balik mobilnya dan kembali ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memasuki elevator dan menekan tombol 16. Begitu pintu elevator terbuka, Chanyeol melihat apa yang seharusnya ia tidak lihat.

_Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan buket bunga itu pada Kyungsoo "happy anniversary" katanya. _

_"uaaah… nommu yeppo ta.. Gumawo oppa" kata Kyungsoo menerima bunga itu dan menciumnya. _

_"kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kai. _

_Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, lalu Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam flat Kyungsoo._

Sekujur tubuh Chanyeol terasa lemas, seluruh badannya terasa begitu dingin. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya. Chanyeol menepuk dadanya, rasanya sangat sakit seakan ada yang meremas seluruh jantung dan paru – parunya. Chanyeol keluar dari elevator dan menekan bel flat Kyungsoo. Dadanya berguncang. Bahkan orang lainpun dapat mendengar kerasnya detak jantung Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu flatnya. Ia kaget diluar ternyata ada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan baju tidur yang sangat tipis. Dari luar Chanyeol bisa melihat sosok Kai bertelanjang dada di dalam. Chanyeol semakin gemetar. Dia berusaha menekan air matanya, berusaha terlihat biasa seperti tak ada yang terjadi. Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin keluar dan menutup pintu flatnya.

"aah Oppa… mengapa kau kemari tidak menelpon ku dulu.." Kyungsoo sangat gugup.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menelponmu, Handphonemu terjatuh di mobil. Ini.." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyodorkan ponsel Kyungsoo.

"aaah… ternyata terjatuh.. aku tidak sadar…" Kyungsoo masih gugup dan menerima ponsel itu, tapi Chanyeol memengang tangannya.

"Kemana cincinmu?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"aaah.. itu.. aku melepasnya.. karena.. aku mencuci muka.." Kyungsoo tampak semakin gugup.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat.

"Ja.. jangan oppa.. aku takut orang – orang salah paham.. apalagi di sini ada CCTV" jawab Kyungsoo yang kini keringatnya bercucuran.

"Apa ada seseorang di dalam?" Chanyeol nadanya meninggi.

"O! manamungkin.. tak ada seorangpun, hanya aku sendirian" jawab Kyungsoo menggenggam erat ponselnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada lemah.

Air matanya hampir terjatuh, ia lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Oppa.." kata Kyungsoo kaget.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya segera dan melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol lalu memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya lalu berkata "aku percaya padamu" dan memcium kening Kyungsool.

"Chal jaa.,," kata Chanyeol lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Pintu elevator tertutup. Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke flatnya. Kai yang baru habis mandi hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya. Sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah ia bertanya "siapa yang datang?".

Kyungsoo kaget Kai sudah selesai mandi. "aah.. Minseok Unnie.. mengantar ponselku.. tertinggal di mobilnya" Kyungsoo berbohong.

Kai lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ke tempat tidur. Mereka berdua saling menggelitik sampai akhirnya Kai berkata "menikahlah denganku…" dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mencium Kai.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol tak bisa tidur, ia menangis dibalik selimutnya. Suara tangisan Chanyeol terdengar oleh Suho yang sekamar dengannya dan Sehun. Suho menghidupkan lampu tidurnya lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah.. keunchanna?" kata Suho sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Tetapi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berkata "Keunchanna".

"apa kau sakit? Suaramu seperti orang pilek? Apa kau ketularan Sehun?" Tanya Suho sedikit panik.

"Mwo? Siapa yang aku tulari?" tiba – tiba Sehun juga bangun dan menghidupkan lampu kamar.

"Chanyeol, kau tampak tidak baik… badanmu hangat, kau juga berkeringat!" kata Suho makin panik ketika menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol.

Sehun yang hidungnya penuh dengan tissue duduk di tempat tidurnya menyuruh Suho membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah… bangunlaaah" teriak Sehun si maknae komplotan itu.

"waah, badanmu panas sekali, keringatmu juga banyak. Ayo buka selimutmu.." kata Suho membantu Chanyeol bangun.

Sehun melihat saja dari tempat tidurnya terus memperhatikan kedua hyungnya terutama Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka selimutnya. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya merah dan bengkak, hidungnya ikut mengembang dan sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" Sehun berteriak sangat kencang.

Suho langsung melihat Sehun seketika

"Ada apa?" Suho mulai kesal pada maknae itu.

"Chanyeol hyung…. DIA BERUBAH MENJADI GUMIHO!" jawab Sehun sambil merapat kepojok tempat tidurnya.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH" Suho ikut berteriak dan merapat ke tempat tidur Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah… noneun.. Gu.. Gumiho ya?" Tanya Suho gemetar. Dan tiba – tiba seluruh member masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ada apa kalian berteriak - teriak malam – malam begini?! APA ADA KEBAKARAN?" tantya Kris dengan wajah sangat panik, seakan – akan bola matanya akan segera copot. Dia bahkan sudah memeluk tabung Nitrogen bersamanya.

"DIMANA KEBAKARANNYA?" tiba – tiba Chen menerobos masuk.

"HYUNG!" teriak Sehun ingin menghentikan tetapi terlambat, dan tanpa pikir panjang Chen menyiramkan seember air kearah Chanyeol.

"Mwo neun go yaa!" Bentak Kris juga ikut kaget dengan serangan Chen.

"Tidak ada kebakaran di sini…" kata Suho dengan wajah kaget dan nada menyesal yang tertahan.

"Aaah… kalaian mengganggu tidurku..aaah cinca.." jawab Chen salah tingkah.

"HYUNG!... Chanyeol! CHANYEOL HYUNG SUDAH BERUBAH JADI GUMIHOO… Haaaaacchiiiing" teriak Sehun ketakutan lalu bersin lagi.

"MWOOO?" Chen dan Kris kaget berteriak bersamaan.

.

.

setelah cukup tenang Suho segera mendekat dan membawa handuk untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanie-ah… apa itu benar?" Suho duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Sejenak diam, semua member berkumpul dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Nan Gumiho aniaaa…" jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Semua bernapas lega.

"Kyungsoo-ssi menghianatiku. Dia berselingkuh." kata Chanyeol tiba – tiba.

Serentak kamar itu kembali jadi sangat sepi dan mencekam. Kata - kata chanyeol seperti hal yang bercanda, karena baru saja mereka berdua mendeklarasikan pertunangan mereka. Bahkan Kris sangking kagetnya sampai menjatuhkan tabung Nitrogenya dan mengenai kakinya.

"AAAAH… Appo Appoo…" teriak Kris sambil melompat kakinya terasa sangat nyeri.

"AAAIIISSSHHH!" bentak semua member ke arah tiang listrik itu.

"Tapi besok aku ada pertandingan basket….aah kakiku…" Kris sedih melihat kakinya yang malang.

"Haaaacchiiing" Sehun bersin lagi.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian Suho datang membawa dua cangkir coklat hangat untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang sakit sementara Kris membantu mengganti baju Chanyeol setelah mengobati kakinya sendiri, dan Chen dengan nasib malangnya dia sibuk mengepel kamar itu sampai kering.

Malam itu semua orang berkumpul dikamar Chanyeol. Mereka ingin mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Chanie-ah.. ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi…" kata Kris lembut.

"Kami semua saudaramu, kita sudah berjanji kan setiap masalah yang kita punya harus dibicarakan… masalahmu juga masalah kami.." Sehun berkata dengan nada 'sok' bijaksana.

"AIIIH… kau penyebab kekacauan.. tidurlah agar cepat sembuh" Chen meledek Sehun.

"Tadi saat aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mereka berdua berpelukan dan berciuman.. lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen" Chanyeol bercerita sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Himneseo Chanyeol-ah… jangan seperti ini…" Suho dengan nada aegyonya mengelus punggung Chanyeol, tetapi Kris yang tak tahan melihat aegyo Suho malah melotot pada namja pemilik wajah angelic itu.

"Aku… sangat mencintai Kyungsoo… aku mempercayainya… aku selalu menunggunya.." kata Chanyeol pelan, dadanya kini kembali terasa sakit.

"Hyung sabar lah, jangan menangis…" wajah baby Sehun kini memelas.

"Ngomong – ngomong siapa laki – laki itu? Apa perlu ku beri pelajaran dia?!" Kris berkata dengan penuh emosi yang jelas terukir di wajah angry birdnya.

"Yaaa… apa kau mau didepak ke Kanada karena skandal berkelahi?" celetuk Chen tiba – tiba.

"Kueree Chanie-ah… Ceo Namja…. Duguu.. seo?" Suho menanyakannya perlahan.

"Ceo Namja.. KAI.. penyanyi solo itu.." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"MWO?" Chen, Kris, Suh dan Sehun berteriak mendengar nama KAI, Kali ini mereka menunaikan kaget berjamaah yang benar - benar khusuk,

"Haaaaachiiiing…" dan sebelum hyung – hyungnya kesal Sehun mengaku bahwa dia bersin karena kaget.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, Chanyeol sengaja tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo. Biasanya dia selalu menghubungi Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi, mengingatkannya untuk makan, beristirahat, dan menghiburnya. Tetapi ketika Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menghubunginya, Kyungsoopun tidak sekalipun mencoba mencari Chanyeol.

Tiba – tiba sebuah undangan pertunangan tiba di tangan mereka Chanyeol melihatnya. Berbeda dengan yang lain dia sudah tidak kaget lagi. Kyungsoo benar – benar menghianatinya. Ia memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Kyungsoo dan mempertahankan hubungan mereka cukup lama. Chanyeol memang tak pernah melakukan hal apapun dengan baik, kecuali not not balok yang sangat dia kuasai. Jika dibandingan dengan Kai dia merasa sangat jauh dan kecil.

.

Saat hari H pertunangan Kyungsoo dan penyanyi Solo bernama KAI itu tiba... Semua orang berencana tidak hadir, namun Chanyeol dengan mengejutkannya sudah berdandan sangat rapi.

"MWO? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun kaget melihat Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Aku akan hadir ke acara tersebut" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengenakan jam tangannya

"Jangan bercanda! Itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawamu sendiri!" Kris mengejar Chanyeol dan memprotes dengan wajah yang tak setuju.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi jangan melukai dirimu sendiri Chanyeol-ah" kata Suho dengan nada lembut.

"Biarkan saja aku datang" Chanyeol kembali membantah

.

.

Akhirnya komplotan itu menghadiri pertunangan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dapat merasakan dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. Foto Kai dan Kyungsoo pun dipajang dimana – mana membuat dadanya kini berdegup dengan rasa sakit dan semakin kencang.

Apalagi saat upacara pertunangan dimulai. Kai nampak tampan dengan Tuxedo yang ia kenakan, warnanya pun senada dengan gaun dark violet yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu terihat sangat manis dan cantik dibalut gaun mewah dan sexy itu. Kai juga terlihat sangat bahagia. Semua nampak terkesima dengan pasangan ini. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Hatinya merasa campur aduk melihat seseorang yang sudah 3 tahun menjalin kasih dengannya, kini bertukar cincin dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo dan Kai begitu cocok bersama, dan Chanyeol merasa sebagai pecundang yang tak berarti. Dia merasa menjadi sudut kecil yang gelap di sana.

.

ketika acara inti sudah usai, Chanyeol tengah mengambil minuman tiba – tiba Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Kau datang oppa…" kedatangan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terkejut lalu berbalik.

"Oh ne… na waseo yeo!" Chanyeol tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Oppa, keuncana...?" Kyungsoo cemas melihat wajah Chanyeol penuh keringat.

"ahaha.. aku baik – baik saja," Chanyeol mencoba tetap tenang.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat… cinca keuncana?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, dia jelas sangat khawatir.

"aaah, aku hanya kurang istirahat, kau taukan aku sebentar lagi ujian komposer...by the way, Chukae Kyungsoo-shi.." Chanyeol kemudian melangkah pergi, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Oppa... mianhae" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan iba

"Mianhae? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol balik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mian, karena aku mempermainkan perasaanmu" Kyungsoo memegang tangan Chanyeol dan mengembalikan cincin yang pernah Chanyeol berikan sebelumnya.

"Aku punya alasannya... maaf, aku harus memilih Jongin oppa..." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sedih

"Kau tidak pernah benar - benar mencintaiku kan?" wajah Chanyeol kini berubah merah padam.

"Mianhae oppa... aku tidak bisa lebih lama bersandiwara... berpura - pura mencintaimu.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Wae? jika kau tidak bisa bersandiwara kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena oppa selalu mengejarku... aku bingung harus appa... aku tidak enak menolakmu.."

"Guere... jika kau bahagia... maka aku akan membahagiakan diriku juga"

"Oppa pasti mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dan lebih segalanya daripada aku..." Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu wajah sedih Chanyeol.

"Nde... tentu saja... aku akan menunjukkan padamu nanti... aku akan mendapatkan seorang yeoja yang jauh lebih baik daripadamu..." Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan erat Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan aula pesta itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menghampiri mobilnya, didalam dia langsung berganti pakaian, ia mengenakan kaos, celana jeans, sneakers, jaket, kaca mata dan topi. Dia lalu memeriksa barang – barang yang ada di tasnya, memastikan ponsel dan dompetnya ada di dalam. Setelah itu dia bergegas keluar mobil dan pergi. Namun saat Chanyeol berlari tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang yeoja.

"Keunchanna seo?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berdiri dan menutup wajahnya dengan sun protector.

"aaaah… appo" kata yeoja itu masih tersungkur di tanah.

"Ceongseohamnida…" kata Chanyeol lalu berjongkok didepan yeoja itu. Yeoja itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol namun rambutnya yang berantakan membuat Chanyeol tak mampu mengenalinya.

"it's okay… aku baik – baik saja." Kata yeoja itu mengusap lengannya.

"maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat terburu – buru, apa kau tak papa? Bisa aku meninggalkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol setengah panik. Yeoja itu lalu mengangguk dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol boleh meninggalkannya.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke sebuah gedung yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari gedung pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Kai, gedung itu adalah gedung perusahaan milik ayah Suho. Itu adalah tempat favorit Chanyeol, terutama disaat ia sedang sedih seperti ini. Karena sudah larut malam, Chanyeol harus menaiki gedung itu lewat emergency stair menuju ke atapnya, 28 lantai.

Rasa lelah yang dirasakan hatinya jauh lebih besar daripada yang dirasakan kakinya. Chanyeol lalu duduk di pinggir pembatas atap gedung dan membuka kaleng colanya. Dari atas gedung itu Chanyeol bisa melihat kota Seoul sangat tenang di bawahnya.

Chanyeol memang tak biasa bercerita kepada orang lain tentang masalahnya. Saat ini dia merasa tak satupun yang mampu mengerti hatinya. Dia berpikir, salah satu cahaya di bawah sana adalah tempat Kyungsoo, yeoja yang dia cintai sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan orang lain. Air matanya menetes, dia merasakan wajahnya sangat panas dan dadanya sangat sesak.

Desiran angin di akhir musim panas, membawanya ke suasana hati musim gugur. Dia berniat memasang earphonenya tetapi seketika terdengar bunyi seperti dentuman benda besar yang jatuh dibelakanya. Chanyeol lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seseorang sedang tersungkur dengan banyak kantong belanjaan yang menindihnya. Secepat kilat Chanyeol bangun dan menghampiri orang itu.

"ya.. keunchana?" Chanyeol membantu orang itu memindahkan kantong belanjaan yang menindih badannya.

"aaaah…" orang itu bersuara, ternyata dia seorang yeoja.

Chanyeol kembali bertanya padanya "agashi… keunchana hajuseo?".

"nde nde..." kata yeoja itu dengan mengangkat tangannya berusaha bangun. Chanyeol hanya memandangi yeoja yang kini duduk didepannya dengan wajah yang sangat lusuh dan rambutnya berantakan.

"oh, gumawo.." kata yeoja itu menunduk ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu merapikan 4 buah kantong belanja yang menindih yeoja itu lalu mengulurkan handuknya untuk digunakan yeoja itu membersihkan wajahnya.

Setelah susasana lebih baik, Chanyeol memberikan air mineral kepada yeoja itu,

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol seperti mengintrogasi.

"aku hanya mengikutimu." Jawab Baekhyun setengah terengah.

"Mengikutiku, YA! sejak kapan kau jadi stalker!?" Chanyeol kini memasang wajah takut.

"Bukan, kau menjatuhkan ini" Baekhyun mengambil satu kantong kecil yang dibawanya dan menunjukkan isinya pada Chanyeol. Namja berbir agak memble itu nampak bingung setelah mengenali benda – benda itu adalah miliknya.

"Tasmu bagian depannya berlubang, dan ini semua benda yang jatuh dari tasmu, aku mencoba memanggilmu tetapi kau tak menyahut. Aku juga berusaha mengejarmu, tapi kau berlari sangat kencang, dan barang – barangmu banyak yang jatuh. Jadi aku… terpaksa mengikutimu sambil memunguti ini, dan tangga itu sangat banyak, kakiku sakit sekali…" Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar

"oh, Ghamsahamnida" kata Chanyeol tiba - tiba formal.

"Kau kenapa berlari sangat kencang?" Baekhyun balik bertanya kemudian.

"Apa aku harus memberi taumu?" Wajah Chanyeol memerah

"Aaah mianhae..." yeoja tomboy bernama baekhyun itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"ini semua tas apa?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Ya... aku mengambil jurusan Fashion Desainer... minggu depan aku ujian,... harus membuat sebuah desain..." Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol

"aaah... jurusan fashion ujian minggu depan rupanya..." Chanyeol bergumam dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang terus menerus menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"_mengapa kau berlari sambil menangis Park Chanyeol?"_ gumam baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Ya,,, Byun Baekhyun... saat itu... saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku... apakah kau benar - benar tulus mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat hening

"mmm... aku menyukaimu..." Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkannya

"Apa sekarang kau masih menyukaiku?" Chanyeol memandang mata sipit Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut

"mmm tentu saja... perasaanku cukup susah berubah,... tapi jika kau tidak menyukai ku... aku tidak akan memaksamu... gwuenchana.."

"kalau begitu menikahlah denganku... Byun Baekhyun..."

-**TBC-**

******Author Corner : **

******Haiii... ini adalah sekuel ke 3 dari cerita "We Got Married (WGM) versi author Park Hee Ry dan******** sebelumnya juga sempat ada WGM KrisBaek version dan WGM KaiSoo version **... nah, yang ChanBaek version ini adalah cerita berchapter... perkiraan akan habis 4 atau 5 Chapter untuk cerita ini. 

******Awalnya ini mau di publish sekitar minggu depan, tapi kebetulan lagi semangat euphoria MV lagunya ya jadi kebelet publish yang ini deh... miiaaanhae...**

******Tenang... author Park Hee Ry tetep author yang anti nanggung ya dan emang suka FAST UPDATE... kekekeke... sooo please RNRnya...**

******NB: kalau kalian punya pairs yang mau dibuatin cerita di WGM versi author Park Hee Ry si VIP ELF dari EXO planet ini... silahkan di review dan cantumin pairs yang mau dibuatin ceritanya... akhir kata author ucapkan... AH.. SARANGHAEYEO!**


	2. Just Pretending!

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**ChanBaek Part 2**

**"Just Pretending"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo**

**Side Cast : Kris, Chen, Suho**

**Pairs : ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO IS EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

.

**Previous**

"_mengapa kau berlari sambil menangis Park Chanyeol?"_ gumam baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Ya,,, Byun Baekhyun... saat itu... saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku... apakah kau benar - benar tulus mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat hening

"mmm... aku menyukaimu..." Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkannya

"Apa sekarang kau masih menyukaiku?" Chanyeol memandang mata sipit Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut

"mmm tentu saja... perasaanku cukup susah berubah,... tapi jika kau tidak menyukai ku... aku tidak akan memaksamu... gwuenchana.."

"kalau begitu menikahlah denganku... Byun Baekhyun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2! : Just Pretending**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo? Apa kau sedang sakit atau bercanda?" Baekhyun melepas topi yang dia pakai dan menatap wajah Chanyeol erat – erat

"Hahahahaa…. Kau terlalu serius menanggapinya… sudah ku bilang kan, kita perlu waktu untuk saling mengenal… jika kau benar – benar menyukaiku maka tunggulah dengan sabar" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mengenakan kembali topinya lalu nyengir kuda.

"ya…. Park Chanyeol, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku rasa kau akan tau betul jika aku sedang berbohong saat aku berkata bahwa aku baik – baik saja…." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Baekhyun menatap punggungnya.

"Ya Chanyeol-ah… kau boleh menganggap aku dan perasaanku ini hanya main – main, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat… aku adalah orang asing yang mencintaimu…" Baekhyun berkata lirih.

Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh Baekhyun lagi. Ini sudah sangat larut malam, semua orang pasti sudah mencari Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba menghilang di pesta pertunangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai menuju ke rumahnya, dan benar saja… di sana Kris, Suho dan Chen terlihat sangat resah menunggu kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Kris langsung bertanya

"Kenapa ponselmu mati…?" Chen masih menggenggam ponselnya ikut bertanya

"Kami kira kau hilang ditelan bumi Chanyeol-ah!" Suho menimpali dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat.

"YAAA! AIIISSHH… SEHARUSNYA KAU MELOMPAT, BUKAN TERJUN KE DANAU… AAAARRRGHH… HAMPIR SAJA HIGH SCOREE!" teriak Sehun pada Ipadnya.

Semuanya melihat Sehun dengan tatapan marah. Dia yang sadar jika hyung – hyungnya marah segera memasang wajah aegyo dan berkata "Mian…heo…."

"lalu kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanya Kris lagi dan tak memperdulikan Sehun yang masih memasang tampang aegyo.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar… aku baik – baik saja…" Chanyeol meninggalkan komplotannya yang masih melotot memandangi tingkah aneh pangeran gigi itu.

"Aku yakin dia tidak baik – baik saja…" gumam Kris setelah Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya

"Aku takut dia jadi gila gara – gara ditinggal Kyungsoo…" Chen nampak resah

"Aku tau Chanyeol bukanlah yang paling muda diantara kita, tapi sikapnya yang labil itu…." Suho menarik napas dalam

"Kalau begitu jauhkan pisau, tali, gunting atau apapun yang bisa dia gunakan untuk bunuh diri!" Sehun sejujurnya ingin membantu

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan sedikit agak berlari menyusuri jalanan yang ramai, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku blazernya.

BRUG

"aaaaak…"

"Cheongseohamnida… aku buru – buru.." Chanyeol menabrak sesorang yang lebih pendek darinya

"Chanyeol" gumam orang itu

Chanyeol dengan langkah kaki panjangnya segera menghilang bahkan sebelum orang itu mampu berdiri tegak.

"Baekhyun-ah… Kau tidak apa – apa? Kenapa bisa jatuh sih" Lay membantu sahabatnya bangun

Baekhyun memperbaiki topi yang dia kenakan dan memakai tas ranselnya kembali.

"Yixing-ah… mianhae… aku harus kesuatu tempat… kau jalan saja duluan" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Lay, Baekhyun sudah mulai berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang tadi menabraknya.

Baekhyun yang pendek harus berjinjit berulang kali untuk melihat sekitarnya, jalanan sangat ramai dan Baekhyun tak bisa berlari kencang. Sedikit berputar, tapi akhirnya dia menemukan sosok jangkung yang ia cari.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri dipertigaan sebuah gang sepi di jalanan itu. Baekhyun sempat mengernyitkan keningnya dan bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

"Kemarin anak itu ada diatap, sekarang di gang sempit begini? Waah… dia punya selera tempat bermain yang unik.." gumamnya pelan

Namun sesaat kemudian Baekhyun melihat sesosok yang sebelumnya tak pernah dilihatnya dekat dengan Chanyeol di kampus, dia adalah Kyungsoo. Gadis tomboy ini bisa langsung kenal itu Kyungsoo karena wajahnya sering muncul di TV, Kyungsoo kan memang artis dan juga tunangannya artis.

Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu saling berpelukan, jantung Baekhyun berdegup sangat kencang ketika matanya benar – benar tidak berbohong. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpelukan.

"Chanyeol oppa… mianhae… atas apa yang terjadi padamu.." Kyungsoo bergumam masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Chanyeol memeluk erart – erat gadis itu

"Aku tau kau pasti masih mencintaiku, ini salahku…." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya masih memegang legan Kyungsoo dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin kau kembali padaku " Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Mianhae oppa… aku datang kemari tidak untuk kembali padamu" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata datar

"Kenapa kau tak bisa kembali padaku? Kenapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan dia? Chanyeol mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Oppa! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!" Kyungsoo sedikit memekik dan memaksa tangan Chanyeol

Sebuah petir sepertinya meggelegar tepat dikepala Chanyeol saat mendengar kata – kata Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah menolakmu? Tapi oppa yang terus menerus mengejarku! Aku menerimamu hanya untuk membuatmu berhenti mengejarku!" Kyungsoo mulai emosi melihat Chanyeol yang begitu kekanak – kanakan.

"Siapa orang yang tidak kesal jika selalu diikuti dan selalu diberikan kejutan – kejutan bodoh? Aku tidak menyukainya oppa… aku terpaksa agar kau berhenti… jadi tolonglah! Kali ini berhenti… aku sudah tak tahan lagi padamu! Yang aku cintai hanya Kim Jongin!"

Chanyeol sangat ingin bahwa ini semua hanya kejutan April Mop yang Kyungsoo berikan. Tapi ini bulan Oktober, apakah ini kejutan Halloween?

Kyungsoo mengambil cincin yang ada di kantong Blazernya, cincin itu adalah cincin pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol yang tak mau Chanyeol ambil saat pertama kali Kyungsoo mengembalikannya.

"Aku ingin ini semua benar – benar berakhir…" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkan cincin itu di tangan lemah Chanyeol. Tanpa sepatah katapun, tanpa peduli apapun, Kyungsoo langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di tengah gang yang sepi.

Tangan hangat Baekhyun menjadi begitu dingin kali ini. Dia melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana Chanyeol dicampakan. Baekhyun mampu melihat bagaimana air mata itu jatuh dan membasahi pipi seorang namja yang dia sukai.

Ting….ting… pluk…

Cincin yang baru saja dikembalikan Kyungsoo terjatuh dari tangan Chanyeol dan mendarat indah diujung sepatu Baekhyun. Sedikit ragu namun Baekhyun memungut cincin itu, Baekhyun melepaskan topi yang dia pakai, membenarkan posisi kaca matanya dan mencoba melangkah kearah Chanyeol yang nampak masih terdiam disana.

Baekhyun kini sudah berdiri di belakang Chanyeol, dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ya… ini milikmu?" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol perlahan.

Chanyeol berbalik dan jelas raut wajah terkejut membingkai wajah tampannya. Sesegera mungkin dia menghapus air matanya. Dan mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Gwuenchana…?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tampang polosnya

"mmmm… aku akan berbohong lagi jika aku bilang aku baik – baik saja.." suara Chanyeol masih parau

"mianhae,… aku tidak sengaja melihatnya…" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah

"Naneun mani apeun…" Chanyeol menunduk dan meremas dadanya, lalu air mata itu mengalir lagi.

Entah insting itu datang dari mana, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah membuat Chanyeol nyaman. Baekhyun secara perlahan menarik tubuh Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sambil memeluk tubuh raksasa itu, Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol, seperti mendapatkan sentuhan kasih Chanyeol dengan nyamannya terbenam dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan menangis lebih kencang.

"Gwuenchana… jika menagis membuat rasa sakitnya lebih baik… menangislah… aku akan menemanimu.."

Chanyeol sepertinya menuruti kata – kata Baekhyun dan menangis lebih keras dipelukan yeoja mungil itu. Tanpa terasa air mata juga mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang dia cintai merasakan sakit seperti itu.

* * *

Seiring waktu berjalan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai terlihat dekat. Bahkan komplotan Chanyeol pun heran kenapa anak itu suka sekali mengajak mereka makan siang di cafeteria dekat jurusan Fashion Desain.

"Baek Baek! Kau dimana?" Chanyeol berbicara melalui ponselnya

"Apa masih lama? Aku ada di cafeteria dekat jurusanmu bersama yang lain…" katanya lagi

"Aaaaah… tentu saja aku akan kecewa… cepatlah kemari! Ajak temanmu juga.. aku tunggu!" Chanyeol memutus telponnya dan tersenyum sumringah pada empat pasang mata di depannya.

Kris, Suho, Chen dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta!" Kris mulai mengintrogasi

"Senyumanmu mencurigakan!" Chen menyeringai

"Gelagatmu mulai aneh.." Suho menautkan kedua alisnya

"Yaaah… kenapa di cafeteria ini tidak menjual Bubble Tea?" Sehun salah fokus

"Mwo ya? Kenapa kalian menatap aku seperti itu?" Chanyeol mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan komplotannya itu, mungkin kecuali tatapan mata Sehun yang masih meratapi nasibnya tanpa Bubble Tea.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Suho bertanya masih dengan tatapan introgasinya

"Aniya…" Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua tangannya

"Kau memang menyukainya…" Chen mencibir

"Aniya… Aniya.." Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan kedua tangannya

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong! Sudah jelas kau menyukainya.." Kris memberikan tatapan death glare paling mengintimidasi

"ANIIIIYAAAAA" Chanyeol langsung berteriak persis teriakan Kai di scream part Mama.

"Hyung…. Kau benar – benar sudah jatuh cinta!" Sehun kembali fokus dan mnatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Ya… kenapa kau berteriak disini?" Baekhyun kemudian muncul.

"Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta…" Kris bergumam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya

"Geureyeo?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat Chanyeol

Chanyeol jadi super duper salah tingkah karena tak satupun dari komplotannya mau membantunya, termasuk si Sehun yang terus berdeham melirik Chanyeol.

"ah… kenalkan ini Yixing… dia temanku.." Baekhyun tersenyum imut.

"Yixing imnida.." Lay membungkuk lembut dan tersenyum

"O'o… ada yang terpesona.." Chen menggoda Suho.

Gantian Suho yang dibuli oleh Chanyeol, karena memang sudah menjadi rahasia komplotan itu jika Suho selama ini memang mengincar Lay.

Mereka lalu makan siang bersama tentunta tanpa Bubble Tea kesayangan Sehun. Walaupun Chanyeol masih mengingkari pikirannya, namun denyut jantungnya jelas mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun membantunya menyembuhkan luka disana.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini hanya berdua, mereka duduk pinggiran pagar pembatas. Mereka berdua sedang berada di atap gedung tempat Chanyeol melamar paksa Baekhyun dulu.

Mereka berdua memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadinya pergi kesana. Entah tidak ada kerjaan atau memang ingin bertemu, entahlah… itu rahasia mereka.

"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" Baekhyun bergumam disebelah Chanyeol

"Luka? Aku tidak punya luka…" Chanyeol memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang bebas goresan

"Luka yang disini…" Baekhyun menunjuk dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan menelan salivanya. Terasa lagi denyut – denyut perih itu.

"Aku mungkin sudah melupakannya, karena ingat lagi… jadi terasa sakit lagi.." gumam Chanyeol perlahan

"Mianhae… aku kan sudah janji akan membantumu menyembuhkannya.." Baekhyun kemudian merebahkan tubuh mungilnya disebelah Chanyeol dan menatap bintang – bintang.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" Chanyeol bertanya dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya

"Apa aku masih orang asing bagimu?" Baekhyun membalikkan pertanyaan

"Apa kau benar – benar bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatiku?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya

"Apa aku benar – benar boleh melakukannya?" Baekhyun lagi – lagi balik bertanya

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaan itu.

Hening sejenak, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berbaring disebelahnya, namja jangkung itu mengusap dadanya dan memandang kearah langit.

"Apa aku hanya akan dijadikan pelarian?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju baekhyun dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Mianhae…" Chanyeol berbisik

"Gwuenchana… jika itu bisa membantumu sembuh… aku akan melakukannya…" Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berbaring cukup dekat dengannya.

"Ani... kau masih terlalu asing untukku..." Chanyeol menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tidak terlihat asing untukmu?"_ Baekhyun hanya mampu bertanya dalam hatinya. Perlahan airmatanya jatuh dan dia memalingkan wajahnya kembali melihat bintang - bintang.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh di kampusnya, entah kenapa kampus yang biasanya sepi dan nyaman kini berubah begitu hiruk pikuk dan sangat ramai, bahkan banyak orang yang nampaknya bukan mahasiswa di kampus itu juga berlarian kesuatu tempat.

"Ya... kenapa ramai sekali disini?" Chanyeol menyikut Sehun yang sedang berjalan berdua dengannya

"Aaah... hyung kau tidak tau? Hari ini ada shooting drama di kampus kita.." Sehun tersenyum lucu

"Drama? tumben sekali... siapa artisnya.." Chanyeol celingukan masih melihat kearah kerumuan

"Meolla..." gumam Sehun sambil menyeruput Bubble Teanya.

Chanyeol berhenti didepan sebuah mobil van yang menjadi pusat kerumunan. Dua orang turun dari mobil itu, dan jantung Chanyeol serasa dicopot ketika melihat kedua mahluk itu keluar dari Vannya.

"Ah... Kyungsoo dan Kai.." Sehun ikut bergumam kaget di sebelah Chanyeol yang bertatapan kosong.

Kyungsoo nampak sempat menatap mata Chanyeol, seketika itu Kyungsoo langsung mengaitkan lengannya pada Kai dan bergelayut manja disebelahnya. Ingin sekali Chanyeol melempar sepatunya kearah kedua orang itu, tapi Chanyeol masih banyak urusan daripada harus masuk penjara gara - gara itu.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak peduli seberapa hebohnya shooting diluar, moodnya sedang benar - benar rusak hari ini. Tidak pernah dia menyangka akan melihat dua mahluk menyebalkan itu. Chanyeol kini sangat membenci menonton TV karena yang disiarkan pastilah mereka berdua. pastilah hal - hal tentang kemesraan dan kemanisan mereka. Menyebalkan sekali.

Chanyeol masih terus mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan sambil menunduk, dia berjalan begitu karena malas melihat dua orang artis sedang makan siang mesra tak jauh dari lorong kampusnya.

PUK!

Lamunan demi lamunan Chanyeol seketika bubar karena menabrak sebuah tiang lampu, namun dia heran kenapa kepalanya tidak sakit... nampaknya sebuah tangan halus telah siap menjaga dahinya agar tidak terbentur lebih keras. Tangan itu adalah milik yeoja pendek yang masih berjinjit mengangkat tangannya untuk menyelamatkan dahi Chanyeol.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, eoh?" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap namkja yang masih mengelus dahinya

"Gumawo Baekhyun-ah... jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah benjol sekarang.." Chanyeol tersenyum salah tingkah

"Apa pikiranmu begitu banyak hingga kau harus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, Chanyeol dapat melihat mata Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik kaca matanya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Mau ikut nonton pembuatan drama?" Chanyeol bertanya ketus

"Anii.. aku hanya bertemu beberapa teman dari jurusan musik tadi.." Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya

"Ya... Park Chanyeol... tega sekali kau tidak menyapaku saat aku ada disini?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol bersama Kai, seperti yang dia lihat tadi, Kyungsoo masih saja bergelayut manja pada artis tampan bernama Kai itu.

"Ahahaah... aku kira kau sibuk.." Chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Baby... kenalkan dia adalah temanku... namanya Park Chanyeol, ya.. dia adalah orang yanga sangat aku cintai.. Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengenalkan Jongin dengan bangga

"Park Chanyeol imnida.." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyematkan senyum seadanya

"Kau terlihat lelah,... apa kau tidak memperhatikan kesehatanmu?" Kata Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol

"Aku baik - baik saja.." Chanyeol bergumam kesal

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari seorang pendamping yang memperhatikanmu Chanyeol-ah... agar kau terlihat lebih baik dan terawat" Kyungsoo menyeringai bangga pada Chanyeol memperlihatkan kemesraannya dengan Kai

"Ah... majja... aku hampir lupa... Kyungsoo-ah... kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun... dia calon istriku.." Chanyeol menarik lembut Baekhyun kedalam rangkulannya

Baekhyun segera menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan mata terkejutnya yang dipaksakan sebisa mungkin terlihat datar olehnya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang matanya sudah hampir copot keluar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut, ackting anak itu begitu bagus.

"Byun... Bakhyun imnida.." Baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga.

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Dia tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol secepat itu mendapatkan pengganti dirinya. Dan penggantinya adalah sesosok yeoja yang menurutnya sangat dibawah standar. Penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat tomboy, mirip penampilan Amber (fx). Menggunakan topi hiphop, jaket baseball, celana jeans panjang, baju kaos longgar, spatu kats. Ini gila... apakah separah itu selera Chanyeol setelahnya?

"Ahahahaha... dia? Calon istrimua? yaa.. chukae.." Kyungsoo memberi selamat sambil menyeringai mengejek Baekhyun

"Chukae...Seleramu unik Chanyeol-ssi..." Kai menimpali

"Gumawo... aku memang mencintai yeoja yang tidak biasa... karena yeoja yang biasa pasti akan terasa terlalu biasa" Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap Kai seramah mungkin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan sambil berangkulan meninggalkan kedua pasang artis itu. Chanyeol masih terus merangkul Baekhyun padahal mereka sama sekali tidak tau harus kemana melangkahkan kaki mereka sampai Kris menemukan mereka berdua di koridor kampus.

"Kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Kris sedikit kaget

"Anii.. aku calon istrinya... ahahah.." Baekhyun tertawa geli

"Mwo?" Kris hampir bersin api mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah... aku menunggumu di atap nanti jam 7 malam, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu.." Chanyeol bergumam lalu melepas rangkulannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ige Mwo?" Kris nampak masih mengemis penjelasan

"Nadoo meolla..." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka pintu lantai paling atas gedung itu, dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri sambil mengayunkan sebelah kakinya. Baekhyun melihat jam di tangannya dan itu baru menunjukkan jam 6.45, dia pikir dia akan datang lebih dulu, tapi ternyata Chanyeol sudah jauh lebih dulu ada disana.

"Ya,... kau datang lebih cepat dari yang aku kira.." Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan menuju Chanyeol

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan... Baekhyun-ah... liat, sunsetnya karen sekali kan?" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis tomboi itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama - sama melihat langit yang mulai kemerahan dengan sinar matahari yang mulai redup, perlahan angin sore hari merepa mereka berdua, suasana yang begitu hangat.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku kesini?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan

"Aku ingin kita menikah..." Chanyeol masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sisa - sisa matahari terbenam

"Karena kau sudah terlanjur mengatakannya di depan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih

"Baekhyun-ah... berpura - puralah menikah denganku... ini tidak sungguhan,... pura - pura saja... kita menikah.." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"Jadi kau ingin aku berpura - pura jadi istrimu? begitu?" Baekhyun menyipitkan mata sipitnya

"Hanya sedikit berpura - pura..." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya

"Jadi kita tidak benar - benar menikah?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya agak kecewa

"Kita menikah sungguhan tapi berpura - pura... saja..." Chanyeol menarik sudut bibir kanannya keatas.

"Gwuenchana..." Baekhyun mengiyakan

"Kau setuju?" Chanyeol agak kaget kali ini

"mmm... berapa lama kita akan menikah?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi

"Mungkin paling lama dan paling cepatnya satu tahun.." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya bodoh

"Jadi setelah satu tahun aku akan jadi janda?" Baekhyun tersenyum geli

"Mianhae... kau kan temanku Baekhyun,... bantulah aku.." Chanyeol terkekeh malu

"Oooh... jadi sekarang aku sudah jadi temanmu? bukan orang asing lagi?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"Bukan... kau calon istriku mulai sekarang!" Chanyeol mendengus pura - pura kesal

"Tidak akan ada kontrak dalam pernikahan kita nanti, aku hanya memintamu menikah denganku saja, berpura - pura saja begitu.. hingga satu tahun saja... kau mau?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini juga menatap kepalanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini cukup aneh ketika kau melamarku dengan cara seperti itu... hahaha..." Baekhyun terkekeh geli

"Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah lamaran pertama untukku, dulu aku membayangkan subuah lamaran yang indah... mari kita mulai berpura - pura dari sebuah lamaran, kau harus membuatnya indah untukku!" Baekhyun tersenyum imut.

Chanyeol tiba - tiba berlutut didepan Baekhyun, mengeluarkan sebuah kotan kecil berpita. Chanyeol menyerehakan kotak itu pada Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Baekhyun sungguh sangat terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol itu.

"Hari ini, diatap gedung ini, dibawah langit yang kemerahan, dan disaksikan oleh matahari yang terbenam, Aku Park Chanyeol memintamu Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi istriku... will you marry me?"

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis dan membuka kotak kecil itu, sebuah cincin dengan indahnya berkilau disana. Sejenak Baekhyun mengira bahwa itu adalah cincin yang dikembalikan oleh Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun salah, cincin itu adalah cincin baru. Apakah Chanyeol merencanakannya?

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan memandang Chanyeol, "I do..." katanya.

Semilir angin sore kembali bertiup, seakan menyambut kedua pasangan calon suami istri ini. Chanyeol menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Baekhyun. Keduanya lalu saling tersenyum.

"Haruskah ini diakhiri dengan pelukan?" tanya Chanyeol bersamaan dengan terciptanya senyum di wajah tampan itu. Baekhyun dengan sednirinya menuju kedalam dekapan Chanyeol dan mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mau membantuku berpura - pura menjadi istriku.." Chanyeol berkata setelah mendekap erat Baekhyun

* * *

"MWO? APA KATAMU?" Chen menumpahkan minum yang sudah ada di mulutnya

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sumpit Kris terjatuh seiring dengan pelototan matanya

"APA AKAL SEHATMU SEDANG BERLIBUR?" Suho melemparkan sendok makannya kearah Chanyeol

"HYUNG KAU... DAEBAK!" Sehun seperti biasa, selalu salah fokus... Dia malah mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum gembira.

Semua orang menatapnya seperti sedang mengemis penjelasan dari Chanyeol, akhirnya dengan panjang lebar Chanyeol menjelaskan duduk perkaranya, mulai dari dia bertemu Kyungsoo, berbohong jika Baekhyun adalah calon istrinya dan benar - benar melamar Baekhyun untuk berpura - pura menjadi istrinya dan bagaimana Baekhyun menyambut itu semua dengan senyum manis.

"Itu benar - benar daebak kan..." Sehun kembali terkesima pada Hyungnya

"Kau terlalu nekat! usiamu baru... 23 tahun, kau sudah mau menikah saja..." Kris memulai khotbahnya

"Pernikahan itu bukan untuk main - main Chaniee.." Suho memelas

"Aku tidak bermain - main, aku hanya berpura - pura..." bantahnya

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik? pernikahan walaupun hanya berpura - pura tapi itu semua adalah hal yang rumit" Kris kembali melanjutkan khotbahnya

"aku akan baik - baik saja..." Chanyeol bergumam

"Geureseo... jika kau dan Baekhyun yang menjalani sudah sepakat, kami yang sahabatmu tentu hanya bisa mendukung..." Kris pasrah pada putusan Chanyeol

"Kapan rencananya kau akan memberitaukan semua ini pada orang tua kalian?" Chen yang lama tak bersuara akhirnya mengglegar

"Haruskah aku memberitaukan mereka?" Chanyeol seperti baru kepikiran

"Tentu saja hyung... kau kan mau menikah..." Sehun seperti ingin tertawa melihat wajah bodoh itu

Jujur saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk memberitaukan orang tua mereka karena pernikahan itu hanya sebuah kepura - puraan saja. Tapi bagaimanapun juga sesuatu yang pura - pura harus terlihat asli kan?

Dan dimualailah perjalanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggali kuburan mereka masing - masing.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? apa mereka akan setuju?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sedang makan siang bersama di kantin

"mmm... aku yakin kakekku akan menyetujuinya" jawab Baekhyun enteng

"Kakek?" Chanyeol terpekik

"eomma dan appaku ada di Cina... aku akan membujuk kakekku untuk menyetujuinya dan merahasiakannya dari eomma dan appa... Kakekku sangat mudah diajak bekerja sama!" Baekhyun nyengir

Chanyeol menghela napasnya yang berat, jika saja dia memiliki kakek seperti kakek Baekhyun atau paling tidak memiliki orang tua yang mudah diajak kerjasama, pasti ini akan mudah.

"Kita tidak bisa sejujur itu didepan orang tuaku, kita juga harus merahasiakannya dan berpura - pura pada mereka..." Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun kembali memiringkan kepalanya

"Eomma dan appaku sudah bercerai, Appaku tinggal di Singapura dan Eommaku menikah lagi dengan Appanya Sehun, mereka berdua ada di Jeonju... Minggu depan aku akan ke Singapura kalau begitu, kau tidak usah ikut... appaku akan selalu menuruti keinginanku.. dia akan aku minta untuk membujuk eommaku, setelah itu baru kau ikut aku bertemu dengan eomma dan appaku di Jeonju.." Chanyeol menjelaskan, Baekhyun yang memang selalu penurut itu menganggukkan kepalanya manis.

* * *

Minggu depan datang begitu cepat, Chanyeol akan segera berangkat ke Singapura. Baekhyun bersama Lay pun ikut mengantar Chanyeol ke Bandara setelah membantunya mempacking semua barang - barang yang dia butuhkan. Kris, Chen, Suho dan Sehun juga ikut mengantar Chanyeol. Mereka semua seperti sedang melepas Chanyeol untuk menunaikan ibadah Haji, padahal hanya ke Singapura.

"Sampaikan salamku pada appamu ya..." Baekhyun tersenyum polos, bibirnya yang berwarna peach segar menambah kesan manis pada yeoja tomboy itu.

"Ingat beberapa titipanku disana... jangan kembali kalau tidak membawanya.." Chen menepuk lengan Chanyeol

"Bilang pada Donghae Ajhusi jika aku merindukannya.." Sehun berkedip pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun akhirnya melambaikan tangan dan masuk keruang tunggu Bandara. Lalu Chen, Suho, Kris, Sehun dan Baekhyun beserta Lay yang dari tadi sudah dimodusin terus sama Suho, mereka segera pulang, namun sepeti biasa. Sehun pasti merengek minta mampir di Tea Shop. Apalagi jika tidak membeli Bubble Tea.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Disebuah Tea Shop langganan Sehun. Kris dan Chen seperti biasa memesan Teh Hijau dengan susu yang hangat, sementara Sehun dengan bahagia dan sangat gembira memeluk 1 Extra Large Milk Bubble Tea, di sisi lain Suho dan Lay memesan minuman yang sama Grass Green Tea, sementara si imut Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi menikah ini... dia hanya minum Lemon Ice Tea.

"Ah... kapan kau akan bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol di Jeonju?" Chen bertanya serius

"Setelah Chanyeol pulang dari Singapura,... kita akan segera kesana.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan imut

"Kalau bertemu orang tuamu?" Kris ikut bertanya

"Mereka berdua ada di Cina... di Korea hanya ada Kakekku... jadi tenang saja.." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lembut.

Sehun dari tadi menyeruput Bubble Teanya dengan tatapan "Like a Boss" nya, terus mengintimidasi Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dengan tatapan namja yang sifatnya masih bocah itu. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa Suho dan Lay tidak ambil alih dalam percakapan ini, mereka berdua sedang sibuk pendekatan dan duduk di meja lain. Privat katanya.

"Ya! Maknae,... kenapa kau memandang Baekhyun seperti itu?" Chen mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka

"Kau... benar - benar akan bertemu dengan eommaku?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya misterius.

Kris yang nampak menegrti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun kini terkekeh geli sendiri memeluk gelas tehnya

"Nde... memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"Walaupun ini cuma berpura - pura seperti kata si Gigi itu, tapi ini adalah hal yang serius.." Sehun memajukan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam dalam.

Kini Chen ikut mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun, dia lalu tertawa terpingkal dan parahnya hingga memukul Kris yang juga terkekeh disampingnya

"Aku tidak mengerti,..." Kata Baekhyun polos.

"Walaupun ini hanya berpura - pura... kau juga harus bisa dekat dengan orang tuaku... kalau appaku sih pasti menerimamu apa adanya... tapi kalau eomma... dia adalah seorang Fashionista, dia suka yeoja yang feminin, anggun, berambut panjang dan cantik.." Sehun berkata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, dia sadar bahwa tipe menantu ideal calan mertuanya bukanlah yang seperti dia, yang tomboy dan selalu berdandan seperti anak laki - laki.

Menyadari kebingungan di wajah Baekhyun, Kris menelan tawanya kemudian berkata "Gwuenchana... ada aku disini... aku bisa menyulapmu berubah menjadi yeoja idaman Eunhyuk eomma..."

"Tenanglah... kami siap membantu mu... kami sekarang juga adalah sahabatmu..." Sehun tersenyum bangga

"Tapi kita tidak akan pernah berpura - pura untuk yang satu itu.." Chen mengedipkan matanya.

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Suho dan Lay... mereka benar - benar saling jatuh cinta saat ini.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah sampai di Singapura, dia berjalan perlahan menyeret kopernya menuju keluar areal kedatangan. Dilihatnya seorang namja tampan berdiri dengan senyum sangat damai sambil membawa sebuah kertas bertuliskan "Welcome uri adeul".

Donghae merentangkan tangannya menyambut putra kesayangannya itu. Chanyeolpun tidak membuang waktu dan segera memeluk appanya, dia tentu sangat merindukan pelukan namja berparas tampan itu.

"Aku rindu appa... " Chanyeol bergumam pelan.

"Nadoo..." Donghae membalasnya

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang yeoja manis menggendong seorang anak laki - laki kecil, Chanyeol tau itu adalah istri barunya Donghae dan anak yang digendong yeoja itu adalah adiknya.

"Waseo.." sapa Ryeowook dengan senyum ramahnya

"Anyeonghaseo eomani.." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada Ryeowook

"Aiden... ayo berisalam pada hyung.." Ryeowook berkata imut pada putranya yang baru berusia 6 Tahun itu.

"Anyeonghaseo.." katanya manis.

Jauh dalam hati Chanyeol dia sedang menangis melihat ini semua, sungguh sampai kapanpun dihatinya tidak pernah rela Donghae dan Eunhyuk harus berpisah dan membangun keluarga baru mereka sendiri. Dalam hatinya masih ingat betul bagaimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk begitu menyayanginya dulu, mereka berpiknik bersama, bermain layangan bersama, belajar menaiki sepeda, makan bersama, merayakan ulang tahunnya... itu semua sungguh menyenangkan, Chanyeol seakan rela menukar apapun yang dia miliki saat ini untuk mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan itu, tapi itu semua sudah sangat terlambat. Sudah 10 tahun sejak perceraian itu terjadi. Dan lagi Chanyeol mengingat bagaimana dia bersembunyi di kamarnya ketakutan mendengar teriakan dan makian yang keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya, bantingan benda - benada apapun, rumah yang tak pernah tenang, rumah yang bising dan berantakan, seakan tidak pernah ada cinta kasih di dalamnya

Air mata Chanyeol perlahan menetes, diusapnya perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju ke apartemen keluarga baru appanya.

"Chan hyung... hyung nangis?" Aiden mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya. Ryeowook menatap Donghae sebentar lalu Donghae melipat bibirnya. Ryeowook yang mengertipun hanya diam, Donghae tau, Chanyeol memang selalu begitu.

Chanyeol mengusap airmatanya dan kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Anii... hyung hanya kesal karena adik hyung satu ini tadi tidak mau peluk hyung.." kata Chanyeol imut

Aiden lalu memeluk Chanyeol sekuat - kuatnya "maafkan aiden hyung... aiden sayang hyung" katanya.

Mereka sampai disebuah apartemen sederhana yang indah, ini memang selera appanya yang selalu sederhana dan menyukai ketenangan. Donghae menyeret koper Chanyeol menuju kamar Aiden, Chanyeol sendiri yang minta tidue bersama Aiden selama di Singapura.

Ryeowook segera kedapur dan mengupaskan buah dan jus melon kesukaan Chanyeol.

"hyung... hyung lihaaat... minggu lalu Aiden ikut lomba gambar! Aiden dapat juara 1 hyung.." Aiden berlari dari kamarnya dan memamerkan sebuah piala kecil yang nampak cukup besar di tangannya

"wwaaaah... dongsaengku satu ini luar biasa,,, tidak hanya tampan.. kau juga pandai.." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Aiden dengan gemas

Donghae terus saja memperhatikan gelagat putra sulungnya itu hanya bisa menarik napas, Donghar masih tidak mengetahui alasan Chanyeol datang ke Singapura semendadak ini, dia berencana akan menanyakannya ketika hanya berdua saja dengannya.

"Chanyeol-ah... ini ayo dimakan.. kau pasti lelah di pesawat" Ryeowook meletakan sepiring buah - buahan yang telah dikupas dan siap makan dan dua gelas jus melon untuk Chanyeol dan Aiden

"Gumawo eomani.." Chanyeol tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya

"Aiden sering bertanya kapan kau akan kemari lagi, dan begitu kau menelpon beberapa hari yang lalu, dia langsung senang sekali, tapi tadi dia pasti sangat kaget melihatmu yang sudah banyak berubah... kau tambah tinggi dan tampan.. aigoo..." Ryeowook menepuk lembut pipi Chanyeol

"nanti aiden juga akan tumbuh setinggi Chan hyung!" kata si kecil itu sambil melompat.

Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang baik, dia benar - benar menerima dirinya dengan tulus di tengah keluarga kecilnya, bahkan dia mengajarkan Aiden untuk menghormati Chanyeol sebagai hyungnya.

Soren itu, Donghae sengaja mengajak Chanyeol mengantar Aiden ke tempat lesnya. Setelah berpisah di depan gedung tempat les Aiden, Donghae lalu mengajak Chanyeol untuk sekedar minum kopi bersama di starbucks.

"Bagaimana kamar eommamu?" tanya Dongahe setelah menyeruput esspresso hangatnya

"Eomma, dia baik... masih seperti dulu, pekerjaannya banyak sekali.." Chanyeol mulai berceloteh

"Lalu Sehun dan appamu?" Donghae kembali bertanya

"Kau adalah appaku,... Sehun dan Kyuhyun aboji juga baik..." Chanyeol kembali menyedot 1 large cup iced americano

"Kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, apa?" tanya Donghae lembut

"Aku... akan menikah.." Chanyeol berkata kemudian

Donghae refleks langsung melotot ketika mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan

"Kau? akan menikah?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah full terkejut

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia teman kuliahku..." Chanyeol meyakinkan appanya

Donghae menarik napas dalam, mendengar kata - kata putranya itu dia teringat sesuatu tentang masa lalunya bersama Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua begitu dimabuk cinta hingga akhirnya menikah diusia muda karena Eunhyuk sudah mengandung Chanyeol saat itu.

"Apa dia... maksud appa... apa dia baik - baik saja?" Donghae bertanya perlahan

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud appanya langsung tersenyum geli, "Appa... aku belum berbuat sejauh itu... aku hanya ingin menikah dengannya saja.."

Mendengar jawaban enteng Chanyeol, Donghae jadi merasa curiga.

"Pernikahan harus didasari oleh kekuatan cinta... bukan hanya karena ingin menikah lalu kau menikah.." Donghae menasehati anaknya

"Anii... appa dan eomma dulu juga saling mencintai tapi akhirnya berpisah kan... apapun bisa terjadi.." Chanyeol kembali menyedot iced americanonya.

"Maafkn appa... ini semua salah appa.." Donghae menggenggam tangan Chanyeol

"Baekhyun adalah anak yang baik, dan dia juga bisa mengerti aku dengan baik, selalu menolongku disaat orang lain tidak akan mampu melakukannya" Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan Donghae.

"Kau sudah dewasa nak, appa tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu memilkih siapapun untuk kau seret ke altar" kata Donghae tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Chanyeol

* * *

Sementara itu di Korea...

Kris, Chen dan Suho mengajak Baekhyun berjalan - jalan ke sebuah Mall terbesar di Seoul. Kali ini tanpa Sehun karena Sehun harus menjaga rumah... atau dengan kata lain... bermain game tinggalkan saja Sehun dengan ipadnya. Sekarang mari kita buntuti ketiga namja tampan yang berjalan berama yeoja tomboy yang imut itu.

Kris berjalan di mall yang sudah seperti rumahnya itu, bagaimana tidak, Kris hapal betul seluk beluk mall berlantai 10 itu. Jadi mereka bertiga tidak perlu terlalu repot untuk mencari - cari appa yang mereka cari.

Pertama - tama Kris masuk ke dalam sebuah boutique, Kris lalu meminta pelayan toko untuk mengambilkan semua baju yang cocok dan pas untuk ukuran baekhyun.

Sekitar 4 pramuniaga toko membawa setumpukan baju - baju kehadapan Baekhyun yang mata sipitnya kini benar - benar bulat.

"Untuk apa ini semua sebanyak ini?" Baekhyun terkejut bertanya pada Kris

"Kau! mencobanya! sekarang!" Kris berkata dengan tampang coolnya

"Semua ini?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya

"ayo sudahlah... coba semuanya..." Trolling King Chen segera menyeret Baekhyun ke kamar ganti dan meminta dua orang pramuniaga wanita membantunya berganti pakaian

Seperti tiga orang pangeran lucu, Kris, Suho dan Chen duduk di depan ruang ganti menunggu Baekhyun. Setiap Baekhyun keluar mereka selalu akan berkomentar

"Bagus... karena warna kulitnya milky jadi warna - warna seprti itu akan cocok.." Suho berkomentar

"Tapi apa modelnya tidak terlalu aneh?" Kris memicingkan matanya

"Ya... itu karena dia berdirinya seperti itu.." Chen ikut mengomentari

"Kita ambil" kata mereka bertiga.

Baekhyun berulang kali berganti baju dan berulang kali juga harus mendengar komentar aneh ketiga namja dengan selera aneh menurut Baekhyun itu

"Oh! itu bagus.. kau terlihat Sexy!" Pekik Chen

"Waah... kau punya body line yang bagus, apa Lay juga memilikinya?" Suho ikut terpesona

"Jangan ambil pakaian itu!" Kris segera melempar baju yang lain

"Wae?" Protes Chen dan Suho

"Chanyeol itu Prevert mana bisa dia tahan jika melihat yeoja berpakaian sexy!" untung Kris mengingat sifat autentik sahabatnya yang satu itu

Dan dari satu boutiqe rata - rata mereka membeli 7 sampai 10 potong pakaian dan mereka memasuki sekitar 7 boutique, jadi jangan dibayangkan seberapa banyak kantong belanja yang dibawa Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati dan senyum bahagia, namja bersenyum malaikan yang bernama Suho itu menggesek kartu kreditnya.

"Anggaplah ini semua hadiah pernikahan dariku!" Suho berkata enteng

"Kau tak perlu heboh seperti itu, Suho biasanya belanja lebih banyak dari ini.. gwuenchana.." Chen berkata lebih enteng

"Ayo kita mencari sepatu" Kris menyeret Baekhyun yang nampak mematung

Untuk urusan sepatu, Chen dengan senang hati menggiring Baekhyun ke beberapa toko sepatu yang ada di lantai 4 mall itu. Chen memang memiliki ketertarikan sendiri pada sepatu.

Suho dan Kris memilihkan beberapa sepatu berhak tinggi yang runcing - runcing, tetapi Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri. Baekhyun memelas dan minta dikasihani saat membujuk ketiga namja fashionista itu agar mengijinkannya membeli flat shoes saja.

Tentunya ketiga flower boys itu tidak mau mengalah, mereka dengan seenaknya memaksa Baekhyun mencoba sepatu dengan hak 7 cm.

"Ayo... coba berjalan.." Kris memerintah dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya, seperti biasa.

"Jalan pelan - pelan oke.." Suho merentangkan kedua tangannya 3 meter di depan Baekhyun

"Hanaa..." Chen mulai menghitung dan Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki kanannya

"Duul.." Chen melanjutkan hitungannya dan Kris ikut memajukan bibirnya

"Set..."

GEDUBRAK!

Baekhyun berkahir dengan mencium lantai dan terkulai indah disana. Kris segera menarik napas panjangnya, Suho segera membantu Baekhyun dan Chen menutup matanya tak percaya.

"Guere... kita coba wedges!" Kris berinisiatif

"Coba yang ini.." Chen menyerahkan sebuah Wedges setinggi 7cm pada Baekhyun

Suho membantu Baekhyun menggunakan wedges itu. Kini Baekhyun kembali di posisi awal, menunggu aba - aba untuk berjalan.

"Jalannya santai saja, tidak perlu menginjak - injak bumi seperti tadi" Kris memperingatkan

"Fokus... fokus.." Suho menggerakkan dua jarinya didepan matanya lalu kearah baekhyun berulang kali

"Hanaa...Duuull..." Chen menarik napas dan bersiap menutup matanya sebelum melanjutkan hitungannya, Kris dan Suho juga sudah mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Set!"

Baekhyun mulai berjalan perlahan, selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah... senyum sudah terkembang di wajah Chen, Kris dan Suho sebelum akhirnya...

Slip... GEDUBRAK

"Oke... kita pilih flat shoes saja.." Kris menyerah.

Baekhyun terpeleset kebelakang karena tak bisa menyamakan irama langkahnya, kini dia harus rela menahan sakit dibagian bokongnya karena itu. Baekhyun kembali mengenakan sepatu kats kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya bergabung kembali dengan ketiga pangeran itu.

"Huft... sudah kubilang flat shoes saja tapi naga tiang itu memaksa terus.. sakit kan.." gerutu Baekhyun

"Kau bilang apa?" Kris menautkan alisnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada yeoja yang berusaha dia sulap itu.

"Anii... keunyang.."

GEDUBRAKK!

Bukan... kali ini bukan Baekhyun yang jatuh. Kali ini Kris lah yang tersungkur diantara etalase sepatu.

"Mianhae..." seorang yeoja yang menindih Kris langsung menangis ketakutan setelah Kris berubah menjadi dracula.

"YA! KALAU JALAN PAKAI MATAMU!" Kris membentak yeoja manis itu

"Mianhae.. mianhae.." yeoja itu berusaha bangun dan membantuu Kris bangun.

Beberapa tas belanjaan dengan merk Gucci berserakan disekitar mereka.

"Cheongseohamnida.. aku membawa banyak sekali barang belanjaan hingga tak melihat anda di depan.." yeoja itu membungkuk berulang kali.

Baekhyun membantu yeoja itu merapikan kantung belanjanya yang berserakan. "Ini..." Baekhyun mengembalikan kantung - kantung itu pada yeoja yang tadi menangis.

"yaa.. uljima... wajah namja itu memang seram kok, dia tidak sedang marah,..." Baekhyun menghibur yeoja dengan senyum manis itu.

Yeoja itu membungkuk lalu kembali berjalan.

"Huang Zitao!" Kris meneriakkan sebuah nama dan yeoja itu berhenti lalu berbalik

"Nde..."

"Dompetmu terjatuh... lain kali berjalanlah hati - hati" Kris mengambil beberapa tas dari tangan yeoja bernama Zitao itu.

"Akan aku bantu kau membawa ini agar tidak menabrak lagi..." Kris seperti biasa sok cool

"Ghamsahamnida..." Zitao kembali membungkuk.

* * *

Kembali ke Singapura...

Chanyeol bermain permainan papan bersama Aiden di kamarnya. Aiden sangat senang ada Chanyeol dirumah, bahkan Ryeowook tak pernah melihat Aiden tersenyum sebanyak itu dirumah. Aiden benar - benar menyukai Chanyeol.

"Chan hyung... Chan hyung punya pacar?" tanya si kecil Aiden

"punya... namanya Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menjawab dengan semangat

"Itu cincin hyung dengan pacar hyung?" Aiden meilirik cincin yang ada di tangan kanannya

Chanyeol melihat cincin itu. _"Bukan... ini adalah cincinku bersama Kyungsoo..."_ gumamnya...

"Hyung,,,," Aiden membuyarkan lamuan Chanyeol

"Ndee... nde... ini cincin dengan pacar hyung..." Chanyeol merasakan nyeri dihatinya.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol masih belum melepas cincin itu sejak lama, apakah sekarang waktunya untuk melepaskan cincin itu? Tidak... ternyata Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas cincing itu. Dia sendiri terlalu lelah memikirkan hatinya yang rumit.

"Kata Donghae kau akan menikah ya?" tanya Ryeowook lembut ketika hanya ada mereka berdua saja di ruang makan. Chanyeol merasa lapar di tengah malam dan Ryeowook memasak untuknya

"Nde eomani... aku akan segera menikah.." Chanyeol menjawab malu - malu

"Aku ingin sekali datang keacara pernikahanmu, tapi... aku tidak ingin mood eommamu terjun payung jika melihat kami... mianhaeyeo.." Ryeowook terlihat kecewa

"Gwuenchana... harusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada eomani jika eomma masih bersikap buruk pada eomani.." Chanyeol salah tingkah

"Ini... berikan ini pada calon menantuku... ini adalah set perhiasan yang diwariskan dari orangtuaku, aku harus memberikannya pada menantuku..." Ryeowook menyerahkan kotak perhiasan pada Chanyeol.

"Eomanii... tapi,.. ini kan untuk istrinya Aiden nanti.." Chanyeol kaget dan jadi sungkan

"Anii... harus kemenantu dari anak pertama,... dan anak pertamaku itu kau... bukan Aiden.." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut. Yeoja bernama Ryeowook ini benar - benar sangat baik, sungguh berbeda dengan eommanya yang sangat tempramental dan sibuk sendiri, kadang Chanyeol sering iri pada Aiden karena memiliki eomma sebaik dan selembut Ryeowook.

"Eommani... ghamsahamnida.." Chanyeol menitikan airmatanya sambil mengunyah makanannya

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum

"Aku percaya kau adalah namja dewasa yang bertanggung jawab... aku sangat berharap agar kau bisa lebih baik dari kami, jagalah menantuku dengan baik, jangan sampai rumah tangga kalian berakhir karena keegoisan..." Ryeowook mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol

"_mianhae eommani... pernikahan ini hanyalah pernikahan pura - pura saja.."_ Chanyeol bergumam dalam kepalanya

"Sudah... jangan menangis... lain kali bawa menantuku kemari nde... Aiden pasti sangat senang punya noona.." Ryeowook kembali mengelus tangan Putranya itu.

* * *

Di Seoul...

"Kalian mau mengajakku kemana lagi hari ini?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya ketakutan.

Kali ini Kris dan Chen menyeretnya entah kemana. Ya mereka hanya bertiga kali ini. Suho? jangan ditanya... dia sedang ber-Lovey Dovey bersama Lay... FYI, mereka sudah resmi pacaran sekarang... ayo kita bilang wow!... dan Sehun? Tuhan tolong jangan tanyakan anak itu... karena sudah pasti dia sedang berkencan dengan PSPnya, atau mungkin dengan Ipadnya, atau mungkin bermain game di LTE? who cares... dia tidak mengganggu saja kita seharusnya bersyukur.

Pagi itu sekitar jam 8, Chen menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang, sementara mata Kris terpejam namun tidak tidur, dia hanya menahan telinganya untuk tidak mendengarkan ocehan Baekhyun

Baekhyun trauma dengan perlakukan sahabat - sahabat Chanyeol itu, beberapa hari ini mereka sering sekali menculiknya dan mengajakknya ketempat - tempat yang menurutnya sangat aneh.

Setelah diajak untuk membobol mall, Baekhyun sempat diajak ke kelas kepribadian, selama seharian penuh Baekhyun dididik oleh para trainer. Baekhyun belajar cara jalan, cara duduk, cara tersenyum, cara makan, cara berbicara dan segala cara untuk terlihat seperti yeoja!

Selama ini kan memang ya Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang sangat tomboy, dan kadang - kadang sampai dikira kalau dia itu namja karena rambut pendeknya. Maka dari itu, hari ini Chen dan Kris menculik Baekhyun, lagi, untuk memake over penampilannya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang! Sebuah salon besar dan sibuk.

"Aku mau diapakan?" Baekhyun ketakutan

"Aku akan menyerahkanmu kepada tangan yang tepat!" Kris berbisik di telinga Baekhyun

"Jongdae-ah.. aku mau diapakan disini?" Baekhyun nampak ketakutan

"Kau... seperti anak kecil yang diajak ke dokter gigi saja... apa perlu setelah ini aku membelikanmu ice cream?" ledek Chen

"Kris oppa..." suara serak - serak basah memanggil nama Kris. Kris pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai... masih ingat aku?" Zitao melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun

"Ahh,.. kau yeoja yang jatuh di mall waktu ini kan... Anyeong.. Baekhyun imnida.." Baekhyun tersneyum lucu

"Zitao imnidaaa... Ini adalah salon milik eommaku... Kris oppa bilang mau memake over calon istri sahabatnya, jadi aku menawarkan salon ini padanya... tapi, Baekhyun-ssi sudah imut.. mau di make over apa lagi.." Zitao mengernyitkan matanya

"Jadikan dia yeoja,... ajari dia cara make up dan... apapun itu terserah kau saja Zitao... yang jelas dia jadi cantik" Kris berkata masih dengan tatapan sok coolnya

"Okay,... itu perkara mudah.." Zitao menjentikkan jarinya.

Kris dan Chen yang tentu saja sudah pasti tidak betah ada di Salon khusus yeoja memilih untuk mencari cafe atau apapun untuk nongkrong selama Baekhyun melakukan transformasinya.

Zitao meminta 4 orang pegawainya untuk menghadapnya di ruang kerja eommanya. Seorang hair stylish, Seorang make up consultan, Seorang ahli kecantikan kulit dan seorang lagi ahli nujum... bukan... seorang lagi ahli fashion yang akan membantu Baekhyun dalam mematch penampilannya sehari - hari.

Baekhyun memulai semua perawatanya dari meni pedi, luluran, dan yang lainnya yang berhubungan dengan kecantikan kulit dan tubuhnya. Setelah sekitar 3 jam semuanya selesai, Baekhyun pindah ke hair stylish. Sesaat namja kemayu itu bingung karena rambut Baekhyun terlalu pendek, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyambung rambut baekhyun dan memberi warna hitam kemerahan untuk rambutnya, dan sedikit poni kesamping yang dibiarkan agak panjang. Penataan rambut berlangsung selama 4 jam.

Baekhyun sempat berteriak kencang setelah melihat pantulan dirinya dnegan rambut yang panjang itu. Kini Baekhyun pindah ke ahli make up, disana dia diajarkan cara memake up dirinya sendiri, mulai dari alas bedak, bedak, blush on, eye shadow, *eyeliner, maskara, lipstik sampai dengan cara meadukan warna A sampai Z dan segala macamnya. Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama 3 jam kurang lebih.

Terakhir, Baekhyun bertemu dengan ahli fashion. Walaupun dirinya sendiri sebenarnya adalah ahli fashion, tapi dia hanya bisa melihat yang cocok untuk orang lain, dan jika itu untuknya, dia hanya akan cuek cuek dan cuek. Baekhyun ini calon desainer yang agak - agak rupanya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun mengerti mix and match itu, 1 jam saja sudah membuatnya paham.

Dan inilah Baekhyun yang baru, yeoja imut dan manis berambut panjang dengan dandanan natural dan feminim, benar - benar tipe yeoja idaman.

Zitao yang memandang hasilnya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk bisa menutup mulutnya sangking takjub, ini memang pegawainya yang handal atau Baekhyun itu memang seorang malaikat berwajah imut?

"ASTAGA KAU CANTIK SEKALI!" Zitao berteriak sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Transformasi yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih 11 jam itu membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa.

.

Dua namja yang hampir putus asa berkeliling mall dan mengitari seoul selama 11 jam, mereka adalah Chen dan Kris. Begitu mendapat telpon dari Zitao jika Baekhyun sudah siap, mereka serasa napi dibebaskan tanpa syarat.

Sesampainya di Salon, Chen hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dan Kris tanpa dia sadari melongo melihat sesosok Baekhyun yang sudah berubah total.

"Apa kau benar - benar Byun Baekhyun?" Kris tidak percaya

"Yeoppo... ceongmal nomu nomu nomu yeoppo!" Chen menggelenggkan kepalanya.

"Gumawoo!" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Jika saja kau bukan calon istrinya Chanyeol aku akan mendekatimu!" Chen tertawa lebar

"Kau mau bawa Minseok kemana kalau begitu huh?" Kris menyeringai kesal.

"Ayo, Sehun dan Suho sudah berangkat ke Incheon untuk menjemput Chanyeol... kita harus menunggu mereka di rumah, Lay juga ada di rumah kami.." Kris berkata setelah menggesek kartu kreditnya kemudian berpamitan pada Zitao.

"Aku tak sabar melihat wajah Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun... jantungnya pasti copot" Chen mengoceh

"Hahahaha... sudah kubilang kan, aku ini pesulap... apapun akan menjadi kenyataan.." Kris membusungkan dadanya.

Baekhyun yang duduk dengan gugup di jok belakang terus memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setelah melihatnya nanti... apakah hati Chanyeol akan berbalik untuknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 3! : You don't know me!) *TEASER* **

"Hyung!..." Sehun melambaikan tangannya bersemangat. "DUGUSEO?!" mata Chanyeol hampir melompat bersamaan dengan jantungnya.

"Ya,... jangan tersenyum, kau tau? kau itu cantik!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Dia menyelipakan cincin couplenya bersama Kyungsoo ke saku blazer lainnya.

"Apa kau yakin hanya berpura - pura saja pada cucuku? Tatapan matamu itu lo... tidak meyakinkan.." Kangta menggoda Chanyeol yang daritadi menatap Baekhyun

"Kalian tumben sekali pulang ke rumah... duguseo?"

"KALIAN MAU MENIKAH?" Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengharmonisasi vokal mereka

"Chanyeol-ah... karena ini hanya berpura - pura... tolong jangan bawa hal - hal seprti itu.." Baekhyun menitikan airmatanya

"Kami sudah jadi suami istri sekarang!" Baekhyun memekik keras

"Apa kau benar - benar menyukai Chanyeol? Hyungku hanya berpura - pura saja... kau jangan terlalu serius" Sehun memperingatkan

"Kalian sudah menikah?" Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan napasnya karena terkejut

"Chanyeol oppa... tolong aku..." "Kyungsoo kenapa kau menangis, Kau dimana?"

"Aku harus pergi.." Chanyeol menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari jalannya

"Chanyeol belum pulang?"

"Anggap saja ini Chanyeol yang memelukmu..." Sehun lalu tersneyum melihat wajah tertidur Baekhyun

"SUDAHLAH KAU DIAM SAJA! KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU!"

"Pasangan pengantin baru seharusnya berbulan madu... bukan bertengkar..." Kyuhyun tiba - tiba datang kerumah mereka

"Jika bukan karena eomma dan aboji, aku tidak akan kemari" gerutu Chanyeol

"Kau pasti masih kesal melihat kemesraan mereka iya kan?"

"Hujan!"

"Gwuenchana... ayo kita lanjutkan! hujan akan membuat permainan ini semakin menarik.."

"_Apa ini semua benar - benar hanya berpura - pura?"_ Chanyeol bertanya dalam hatinya setelah memejamkan mata, mengatur kembali napasnya yang masih tersengal

_"Park Chanyeol, teruslah berpura - pura hingga kau terbiasa dan lupa bahwa kau sedang berpura - pura... aku mencintaimu" _Bakehyun mengusap Chanyeol yang tertidur disebelahnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh namja jangkung yang tanpa busana itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Corner : **

**Yaaaa... gimana - gimana? apa kalian suka WGM ChanBaek Version ini? hehehe... Author sudah sebisa mungkin untuk mambuat ini ringan dan full sweet momment... bikin FF ChanBaek ini kok berasa berat ya... apalagi abis baca 10080... aaak... tapi ini gak akan berakhir seperti itu... CHANBAEK BERSATU TAK BISA DIKALAHKAN! *oke enough*  
**

**Keep reading ya readerdeul...**

**Oh ya... jangan lupa baca juga WGM versi yang lainnya nde... kekeke..*promo deh***

**RnR Hajuseo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thanks to my beloved reviewers yang udah menyadarkan author kalo sebelumnya banyak banget salah nama di FF ini...

Semoga Part 2 ini tidak mengecewakan nde... Terimakasih karena sudah selalu setia dan mensuport author, maaf tidak membalasnya satu - satu karena ini postingnya sambil ngantri di dokter... kekeke... SARANGHAEYEO!

**- AnjarW - diya1013 - Amortentia Chan - LeeYeon - QyuDev178 - Jessica807 - Rima-TAOma - MidnightPandaDragon1728 - - ondubu - Nadin - ArraHyeri - hyeclouds1001 - - Ai Rin Lee - Octa Pyromaniacs Cronics - exindira - deerlohan - ChanLoveBaek - DiraLeeXiOh - shinLophLoph -  
**

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan favorite cerita ini... *bow*

Terakhir thanks to silent reader... please don't keep silent ndee... kekekee..

**AKHIR KATA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN**

**GHAMSAHAMNIDA... AUUUU... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**


	3. You don't know me!

**WE GOT MARRIED**

**ChanBaek Part 3**

**"You don't know me!"**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T Semi M (WASPADA ADEGAN NC)  
**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo**

**Side Cast : Kris, Chen, Suho**

**Pairs : ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Romance, Love, comedy, Drama **

**Disclaimer : EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya**

**serta semagat untuk terus mencintai EXO… ah.. Saranghaeyeo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PERINGATAN!  
**

**Chapter ini amat sangat panjang karena ini adalah 2 Chapter gabung jadi 1.**

**Untuk cerita ini, saya tidak membenci Kyungsoo, tapi dia memang harus berperan sebagai tokoh yang antagonis**

**Sekali lagi diingatkan Chapter ini sangat sangat panjang...**

**.**

**.**

**TYPO(S) ARE EVERY WHERE**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO HATE**

**JUST LOVE EXO**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

.

**Previous**

Dua namja yang hampir putus asa berkeliling mall dan mengitari seoul selama 11 jam, mereka adalah Chen dan Kris. Begitu mendapat telpon dari Zitao jika Baekhyun sudah siap, mereka serasa napi dibebaskan tanpa syarat.

Sesampainya di Salon, Chen hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dan Kris tanpa dia sadari melongo melihat sesosok Baekhyun yang sudah berubah total.

"Apa kau benar - benar Byun Baekhyun?" Kris tidak percaya

"Yeoppo... ceongmal nomu nomu nomu yeoppo!" Chen menggelenggkan kepalanya.

"Gumawoo!" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"Jika saja kau bukan calon istrinya Chanyeol aku akan mendekatimu!" Chen tertawa lebar

"Kau mau bawa Minseok kemana kalau begitu huh?" Kris menyeringai kesal.

"Ayo, Sehun dan Suho sudah berangkat ke Incheon untuk menjemput Chanyeol... kita harus menunggu mereka di rumah, Lay juga ada di rumah kami.." Kris berkata setelah menggesek kartu kreditnya kemudian berpamitan pada Zitao.

"Aku tak sabar melihat wajah Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun... jantungnya pasti copot" Chen mengoceh

"Hahahaha... sudah kubilang kan, aku ini pesulap... apapun akan menjadi kenyataan.." Kris membusungkan dadanya.

Baekhyun yang duduk dengan gugup di jok belakang terus memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setelah melihatnya nanti... apakah hati Chanyeol akan berbalik untuknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 3! : You don't know me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chan hyung akan kembali ke Korea sekarang?" Aiden menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca - kaca

"mmm... Chan hyung kan masih harus kuliah..." Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Aiden

Aiden langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis di pelukan namja jangkung itu. Aiden terisak sangking sedihnya. Hanya dua hari saja dia bisa menikmati indahnya punya seorang hyung, dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu rasanya sangat kurang. Aiden masih ingin bersama hyungnya, masih ingin bermain, belajar, menggambar, makan dan tidur bersama hyungnya.

Chanyeol yang dengan jelas dapat merasakan kesedihan Aiden hanya bisa mengusap - usap rambut tebal di kepala mungil Aiden. Dia tau seberapa besar rasa sayang Aiden untuknya, dan diapun menyayangi Aiden dengan segenap hatinya, walaupun beda ibu, dia lah satu - satunya saudara Chanyeol di dunia ini, walaupun berjarak usia sangat jauh Chanyeol tetap bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adik kecilnya itu.

Dengan berat Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang tunggu pesawat, tak berani menoleh ke belakang karena jika dia menoleh ke belakang maka tatapan mata Aiden bisa saja menahannya lebih lama.

"_Aiden sayang Chanyeol hyung..._" kalimat yang selalu terlontar dari bibir kecil itu selalu terngiang, bahkan ketika dia sedang dipesawat. Dia ingin merasakan sebuah keluarga yang seperti itu, punya adik, punya ayah yang bisa diajak bicara, punya ibu yang seperhatian Ryeowook, bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai Eunhyuk ibu kandungnya. Tapi, Eunhyuk hanya akan selalu sibuk sendiri dibandingkan memperhatikannya, bahkan terkadang Eunhyuk lebih menyayangi Sehun dibandingkan dengannya.

* * *

"Hyung!..." Sehun melambaikan tangannya bersemangat setelah melihat bayang - bayang Chanyeol keluar dari terminal kedatangan.

Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang namja yang lebih muda 8 bulan darinya, yang menjadi adiknya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, yang selalu bersamanya sebagai saudara. Senyuman merekah diwajah Sehun, selalu hangat untuknya. Sebenarnya keluarganya disini juga baik - baik saja, hanya selalu ada yang salah dalam hatinya, keluarga yang dia inginkan tidak pernah seperti ini.

Chanyeol langsung memeluk adik dengan marga berbedanya itu erat. Sehun yang tidak mengerti mengapa tiba - tiba Chanyeol memeluknya, hanya balik membalas pelukan itu.

"Kau tau kan kalau hyung menyayangimu?" kata Chanyeol masih memeluk Sehun

"Hyung... waegeure?" Sehun merasa ada yang aneh pada namja bertelinga peri itu

"Anii... aku hanya merindukanmu,... nae dongsaeng" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"Nadoo... hyung.." Sehun mentap kakak tak sedarahnya dengan tatapan sendu, Sehun tau Chanyeol pasti seperti itu setiap baru pulang dari Singapura.

Aiden dan Sehun, mereka berdua adalah adik Chanyeol yang diberikan Tuhan melalui takdir yang tak biasa. Dan Chanyeol menyayangi mereka berdua dengan segenap hatinya.

* * *

Lay membuka pintu rumah kediaman komplotan tampan itu, dia terkejut melihat yeoja cantik yang disadarinya betul adalah sosok Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya.

"Ya... kau... apa yang terjadi padamu Baek?" tanya Lay sambil menatap takjub pada Baekhyun

"Aku... disulap oleh si Kris.." Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Mana Suho dan Sehun? apa mereka belum sampai?" Chen melihat rumahnya kosong

"Belum, Suho oppa bilang jalanannya macet..." Lay menjawab tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun

"Ya.. jangan tambahkan embel - embel oppa dibelakang nama Suho, itu mengganggu telingaku.." Kris sedikit menggaruk telinganya yang risih.

Lay dan Baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam di rumah itu, Chen merasa bahagia karena dapur itu biasanya sepi dan tak pernah ada kegiatan berarti di sana. Kekasihnya Chen biasanya memasak disana, namun kini Minseok sedang sibuk dengan studinya di Jepang jadi harus LDR dengan Chen.

Makan malam sudah tertata rapi di meja makan, dan sesaat setelah itu suara mobil berderu masuk ke halaman rumah itu. Bahkan suara tawa Sehun, Suho dan Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas ketika pintu rumah mulai terbuka.

"Bagaimana kabar appamu dan keluarganya?" Kris menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat lelah

"Semuanya baik... seperti biasa.." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya

"Ya... makan malam sudah siap... cepat ganti baju lalu bergabung ke ruang makan.." Chen menginstruksi Chanyeol

Suho berniat mencari Lay ke dapur, namun Lay tidak ada, yang dia temukan malah sesosok yeoja cantik yang nampak asing, dia bukan Lay, bukan juga Minseok. Suho sempat berpikir jika yeoja itu adalah kekasih barunya Kris.

"Suho-ah... waseo.." Baekhyun tersenyum

Sepintas Suho merasa seperti pernah melihat orang ini namun siapa dia? Kenapa sok akrab sekali?

"Nde... nan waseo... kau... lihat Yixingku?" Suho masih mengingat - ingat siapa yeoja yang ada di hadapannya

"Yixing? dia sedang di toilet... sudah merindukannya huh?" Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Suho

"Suho oppa..." Lay datang dan tersenyum manis menghampiri Suho

"Yixing-ah.. siapa yeoja itu?" bisik Suho pada pacar manisnya itu

"Ya? apa oppa benar - benar tidak mengenalinya? dia Baekhyun..." Lay tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Suho

"Cinca? ige cinca Byun Baekhyun?" Suho terbelalak melihat perubahan drastis itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa dan mengangguk dalam tawanya.

Sehun masuk ke dalam dapur, seperti biasa dia memang tidak peka dan selalu salah fokus, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun di sana, Sehun membuka kulkas dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya mengabsen semua isi kulkasnya, tapi kemudian dia hanya mengerutkan alisnya dan mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Hyung kau liat yoguhrtku?" tanya Sehun pada Suho.

"Ani... ya Sehun-ah... kau sudah bertemu Baekhyun belum?" Suho menarik bahu Sehun hingga keluar dari kulkas

"Aaaah... aku mau yoguhrtku..." Sehun menampik tangan Suho dan kembali mencari yoguhrtnya.

Semua orang sudah berkerumun di meja makan kecuali Chanyeol yang nampak baru selesai mandi, Sehun masih berjongkok di sepan kulkas dan masih mencari yoguhrtnya, perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu kulkas diatasnya, lalu gadis cantik itu menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Yoguhrtmu ada di freezer!" ucap Baekhyun

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dan seperti melihat hantu, mata Sehun yang sipit kini membelalak sangking kagetnya.

"DUGUSEO!" hentak Sehun sangking kagetnya

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Baekhyun bertanya perlahan tentu dengan senyum manisnya

Sehun sudah kenal itu Baekhyun, dari suara merdu yeoja itu Sehun hapal betul, tapi Sehun hanya bisa ternganga dan tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Waah... makan malam kita enak sekali, apa kakak iparku yang menyiapkan semuanya?" Suara berat Chanyeol membahana di ruang makan.

Yixing yang tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Anii... aku menyiapkannya bersama Baekhyun" jawabnya

"Baekhyun? diamana dia?" Chanyeol mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya namun dia tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun.

"Yeogiseo..."

Baekhyun yang tadi berjongkok di depan kulkas kini berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menunjukkan eye smilenya.

"NDUGUSEO?!" mata Chanyeol hampir melompat bersamaan dengan jantungnya, ekspresi wajahnya kini sungguh terlihat sangat aneh,

"Nan Baekhyunie.. Byun Baekhyun.." jawab Baekhyun dengan mimik yang imut

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai kebawah lalu mengulang lagi dari bawah keatas, Sehun yang masih jongkok di depan kulkas yang masih terbuka nampak sudah mulai beku, terlihat dari bola matanya yang tidak sedikitpun berpindah dari sosok Baekhyun.

"Ya... kenapa kau jadi begini?" Chanyeol memuntahkan pertanyaan bodoh sangking kagetnya

"Aku..."

"Ya... dia cantik kan?" Chen menyombongkan Baekhyun

"Itu hadiah pernikahan dari aku, Suho dan Chen utnuk Baekhyun.." Kris menambahkan

"Walaupun aku ikut andil dalam hal ini tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka hasilnya akan sebegini jauh.." Suho masih terpana melihat sosok Baekhyun

"Tapi ini sih ideku..." Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari kubur.

"Aku rasa walaupun hanya berpura - pura tentunya Baekhyun harus menjadi menantu idaman eomma kan?" Sehun menyambung perkataannya namun masih memandang Baekhyun

"Nde... aku sedikit berubah karena itu.." Baekhyun tersenyum malu, semburat merah di pipinya memperimut wajah baby Baekhyun

"Ya... kenapa kau berubah hanya karena hal seperti itu sih... kau tidak usah melakukannya... direstui atau tidak, ini kan hanya pura - pura, kau tak perlu serepot itu lah... " Chanyeol berkata masih dengan pandangan konyolnya

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi agak aneh, '_apa Chanyeol tidak suka dengan perubahanku?' _pikirnya

"Yaaah... sampai kapan hanya diam saja, ayo makan..." Lay memecahkan susana yang agak awkward itu

"mmmm... sup ini enak sekali, resep siapa ini?" tanya Chen dengan mata berbinar

"Itu Baekhyun yang masak, walaupun tomboy begitu dia sangat pandai memasak.." Lay mempromosikan sahabatnya

"Wah.. ini bukan main - main, aku minta resepnya nanti biar kuberikan pada Minseok" senyum Chen merekah sempurna

"Ya... aku sudah susah - susah menyulapmu jadi cantik, tapi kenapa kau tidak tersenyum?" Kris memprotes kemurungan Baekhyun

"aaa...anii..." Baekhyun agak gugup dengan tatapan intimidasi Kris

"Sudah jangan dilihat, Hyungku yang satu itu memang suka mengintimidasi.." Sehun berkata sambil mengunyah makanannya

Baekhyun melihat cara makan Sehun begitu lucu, akhirnya diapun tersenyum. Sementara Chanyeol sedikit merasa bersalah karena dia merasa hilangnya senyum Baekhyun adalah karena ucapannya tadi.

.

Usai makan, Baekhyun dan Lay membersihkan kembali peralatan makan yang digunakan tadi. Kris sedikit membantu merapikan meja.

"Tersenyumlah... jangan hiraukan kata - kata Chanyeol tadi, dia memang begitu.." Kris bergumam di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang menucuci

"mmm... gwuenchana..." Baekhyun membalas lemah

"Bersikaplah biasa... kau hanya... belum mengenalnya.." Kris bergumam lagi.

* * *

"Mianhae karena Suho oppa harus menjemput orang tuanya, aku jadi merepotkanmu..." Yixing yang baru turun dari mobil Sehun langsung membungkuk dan berterima kasih pada Sehun yang sudah mengantarnya pulang.

"Gwuenchana... aku juga sedang ingin keluar.." jawab Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar.

Namun si murung Baekhyun yang duduk disamping bangku kemudi masih saja menunduk dan berpikir sendirian dikepalanya, senyumnya entah merantau kemana semenjak apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi.

Sehun kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan bergegas mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah kakeknya. Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya, itu karena Baekhyun yang selalu saja bisa mencari topik yang pas untuk dibicarakan dengan namja imut bermata sipit itu.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Sehun akhirnya bersuara

"mmm..." Baekhyun juga akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya

"Kau mau makan es krim tidak?" Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa bertanya seperti itu

"Anii.. aku mau langsung pulang saja.." Baekhyun berkata masih dengan wajahnya yang agak murung

"Tapi aku ingin makan es krim... kata eommaku, es krim bisa membuat mood kita lebih baik" suara khas Sehun membuat kata - kata itu terlihat manis

"Apa aku benar - benar sefrontal itu ya?" Baekhyun malu sendiri karena Sehun menangkap mood buruknya

"mmm... moodmu sedang buruk.." Sehun bergumam.

Akhirnya di sinilah mereka, disebuah gelato parlor di tengah kota Seoul yang ramai. Baekhyun memesan es krim strawberry dengan toping strawbery dan jelly, sedangkan Sehun, dia juga memesan es krim strawberry namun dengan toping coklat dan oreo. Mereka perlahan melahap es krim itu dnegan perlahan dan tak ada percakapan hingga akhirnya Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya duluan

"Ini adalah tempatku dan eomma sering membeli es krim bersama..." Sehun berkata sambil melahap es krimnya

"Saat aku sedih karena appa sibuk, atau jika eomma meminta maaf karena sudah memarahiku, atau jika aku mendapatkan nilai yang baik di sekolah... eomma pasti membawaku kemari, selalu duduk di pojok sini dan makan es krim kami..." Sehun bercerita lagi.

"Mianhae... apa ini tentang eommamu..." Baekhyun ingin bertanya namun Sehun keburu menjawabnya

"Nde... eomma kandungku... sebelum orang tuaku bercerai... eommaku.." Sehun kini menyipitkan matanya karena tersenyum

"Dia pasti seorang eomma yang menyenangkan.." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum

"Nde... dia adalah seorang yeoja cantik dengan pipi yang cukup chubby, mata kelincinya yang indah, bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum lembut dan tangan halusnya yang selalu membuatku tenang..." Sehun menyendok lagi es krimnya

"Sepertinya eommamu cantik, dimana dia sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran

"Tentu saja dia cantik, apa kau tidak lihat anaknya saja setampan ini... hahaha.." Sehun tertawa dan tawanya juga disambut Baekhyun

"Sekarang eommaku... dia ada di London" Sehun berkata datar

"Jauh sekali, apa eommamu bekerja di sana?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias, nampak moodnya sudah mulai membaik

"Eomma dan appaku bercerai 11 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak tau apa alasan mereka bercerai, yang aku tau suatu hari aku tidak lagi bisa menemukan eommaku di rumah, tak ada tanda - tanda apapun sebelumnya, eomma juga tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun... aku bahkan sempat membencinya, aku pikir dia meninggalkanku... aku bahkan membenci rasa strawberry kesukaannya, pokoknya aku membenci semua yang berhubungan dengan eomma... namun, beberapa bulan setelah itu, kakekku memberi tahu bahwa eomma dan appa berpisah karena mereka berdua sudah tak bisa lagi mengerti satu sama lain, dan sebenarnya mereka sudah terlalu sering bertengkar, hanya saja tidak pernah didepanku... tapi aku tidak tau kenapa eomma ke London, dia tidak pernah memberitauku walaupun sekarang kami sering berbalas email... dan sekarang aku sudah tidak membenci eommaku lagi, dan aku akan selalu makan es krim rasa strawberry jika aku merindukannya" Sehun memainkan es krimnya sebentar lalu kembali berkata

"Setahun setelah mereka bercerai, appaku menikah dan aku punya seorang eomma baru, dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah... aku punya saudara, aku punya seorang hyung. Sejak kecil aku sangat ingin memiliki seorang hyung dan seorang dongsaeng yang cantik, tapi tak ada yang menghiraukanku... tapi itu tidak apa - apa, karena aku akhirnya mendapatkan Chanyeol yang lebih tua 8 bulan dariku sebagai hyungku..." Sehun kini menatap es krimnya

"Setelah menikah lagi, eomma dan appa tidak pernah tinggal bersama kami, mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing - masing... bisnis mereka, dan karir mereka... tapi aku tidak merasa terbebani lagi, karena aku punya hyung yang baik... Chanyeol hyung, dia memang orang yang agak susah dalam bergaul, kata - katanya juga sering tidak enak didengar, kadang aku merasa hati dan mulut hyung itu sering tidak kompak karena kata - kata yang dia ucapkan sering kali membuat orang lain sedih... awalnya juga aku begitu... tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai melihat sisi lain hyungku, dia adalah sesosok yang hangat dan penyayang, walaupun aku adik tirinya, walaupun eommanya sangat jelas lebih memperhatikan aku daripada dia, dia tidak pernah membeciku seperti kakak tiri, dia bahkan selalu membagi apapun yang dia punya untukku... dingin diluar dan hangat di dalam, dia adalah orang yang seperti itu..." Sehun tersenyum geli

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita Sehun merasa semakin baik, namja tampan dan imut itu benar - benar membuatnya lebih nyaman... mendengar cerita Sehun, dia bisa melihat bagaimana sisi lain Chanyeol yang belum dia ketahui, namja yang tidak bisa bergaul dengan baik karena kata - kata pedasnya, namun hati Chanyeol yang Sehun bilang begitu lembut membuat Baekhyun semakin menyukai namja itu.

Namun sesaat, Baekhyun menyadari maksud pembicaraan Sehun... Baekhyun sendiri heran bagaimana bisa namja yang terlihat manja itu bisa mengerti perasaannya dengan baik... Sehun sangat menyenangkan dan bisa membuat Baekhyun nyaman hanya dengan mendengarnya bicara, persis seperti seseorang... seseorang yang dia rindukan... yang dulu selalu menghiasi masa lalunya...

"Gumawo Sehun-ah... kau membuatku lebih baik..." Baekhyun bergumam sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Baekhyun begitu manis, Sehun merasakan ada getaran yang aneh melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang bisa dibilang mirip senyum eommanya dulu. Sehun merasakan hal yang membuat dia ingin selalu melihat senyum itu, ada yang salah dengan degupan jantungnya kali ini.

"Ya,... jangan tersenyum, kau tau? kau itu cantik!" Sehun lalu membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka menyantap lagi es krim yang hampir meleleh itu.

* * *

"Byun Baek Baek!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun yang ada di seberangnya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara barito yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol lalu berlari dan mendekati Baekhyun "Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah... baru saja.. kau sendiri?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

"Aku memang tidak kuliah" Chanyeol nyengir

"Lalu kenapa kau ke kampus?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan matanya

"Aku... mau bertemu denganmu..." Chanyeol nyengir lagi

Chanyeol tiba - tiba menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menariknya mendekat

"Ya... kenapa kau selalu begini? " Baekhyun pipinya memerah

"Kau kan calon istriku, aku tidak mau kau diperhatikan seperti itu oleh namja - namja lain.." Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya

Semenjak Baekhyun berubah penampilan, memang banyak namja yang memberikan perhatian pada Baekhyun, bahkan Baekhyun kini jadi pusat perhatian di kampus, kecantikan dan keimutannya mendadak menjadi sorotan. Maka dari itu Chanyeol sering datang ke gedung jurusan Baekhyun hanya untuk menjemputnya atau hanya untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Dan dengan begitu, muncul desas desus kalau Chanyeol memang ada hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mulai cemburu jika banyak namja yang mengincarku?" Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol

"Mwo?... apa tidak boleh? bagaimanapun aku ini tetap calon suamimu... arra?" Chanyeol salah tingkah

"Serius sekali... hehehe..." Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah gugup Chanyeol

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan, hari ini kita akan bertemu kakekmu kan?" Chanyeol masih memegang tangan Baekhyun

"mmm... dia sudah ku beritahu..." Baekhyun bergumam

"Apa dia tidak marah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seraya berjalan

"Sudah kubilang kan dia adalah kakek paling pengertian di seluruh dunia.." Baekhyun tersenyum manis

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum meilatnya. Akhir - akhir ini Chanyeol jadi banyak senyum akibat sering berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka langsung menuju rumah Baekhyun, tak banyak percakapan yang mereka lakukan di mobil, kecuali sedikit membincangkan tentang kakek Baekhyun yang lucu dan baik hati. Kakek Baekhyun yang masih terlihat keren diusianya yang sudah kakek - kakek, dan masih tetap modis, Kangta Haraboji.

"Haraboji..." Baekhyun langsung memeluk kakeknya setelah pria tua itu membukakan pintu rumahnya

"Aigoo... cucuku, seperti baru datang dari mana saja..." Kangta ikut memeluk Baekhyun

"Mianhae,,, aku selalu merindukanmu uri cute Haraboji... oh ya, Haraboji... ini Chanyeol, yang pernah aku ceritakan" Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya meminta Chanyeol mendekat

"Anyeonghaseo... Park Chanyeol imnida..." Chanyeol membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Kangta

"Anyeong... Byun Kangta... kakeknya Baekie yang imut ini.." Kangta melambaikan tangannya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Sudah dibilang kan, Kangta adalah kakek yang cukup unik.

Chanyeol masuk ke rumah Baekhyun, terlihat rumah itu cukup nyaman dan tertata sangat rapi. Furniture kayu mendominasi interior setiap ruangan, sentuhan modern dan minimalis berbaur dengan sentuhan tradisional di setiap sisi membuat rumah mungil itu terlihat sangat nyaman.

Kangta mengajak Chanyeol ngobrol di halaman belakang, di sebuah kursi dan meja santai dekat dengan air mancur yang membuat suasananya menjadi makin tenang, apalagi halaman belakang rumah itu begitu asri dan banyak tumbuhan di sana. Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa sedikit mengantuk akibat desiran angin disana.

"Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku..." Kangta memulai pembicaraan

"Ehehe... cheongseohamnida haraboji... ceongmal ceonseohamnida.." Chanyeol salah tingkah dan bersikap tidak enak

"Gwuenchana... kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku.. aku jadi sangat tua jika orang memperlakukanku begitu... anggap saja kita ini teman... chingu ya.. chinguu..." Kangta menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun

"Ehehehe,... nde... haraboji.." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sambil nyengir

"Baekhyun, adalah anak yang baik... suatu hari dia bercerita padaku, ada seorang namja yang menarik perhatiannya... namja tampan dengan senyum yang membuatnya selalu ceria... namja pertama yang membuat hatinya berdegup begitu kencang, namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol" Kangta mulai bercerita dan masih menebar smirk jahilnya pada Chanyeol

"Ah... nde,.." Chanyeol makin canggung

"Karena Baekhyun menyukaimu, aku suruh saja dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu... tapi ternyata dia ditolak, karena kau bilang dia belum mengenalmu kan..." Kangta menggoda Chanyeol

"Nde Haraboji..." wajah Chanyeol memerah

"Lalu beberapa waktu yang lalu dia datang padaku, dia bilang namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol ingin menikahinya... kau tau betapa kagetnya aku? tapi syukurlah ketika dia bilang itu hanya pura - pura saja... jujur sih, aku belum siap ditinggal oleh cucuku.." Kangta kini tersenyum geli melihat betapa merahnya wajah Chanyeol

"Walaupun begitu cucuku sangat menyukainya, kau tau kan dia itu mencintaimu... dan dia juga tau kau tidak mencintainya, tapi walaupun hanya berpura - pura saja... dia tetap sangat menyukainya.." Kangta menarik nafas panjang

"Oh ya... tapi terimakasih ya... karena kau, Baekhyun jadi kembali seperti semula..." Kangta meminum teh hijaunya

"Maksud haraboji?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"Itu... sekarang dia kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang cantik, yang berambut panjang dan menggunakan baju - baju yang cantik... sudah lama sejak kejadian itu Baekhyun berubah menjadi seperti laki - laki.." Kangta menebar smirknya lagi.

"Kejadian apa?" Chanyeol penasaran

"Mmmm... apa sekarang kau memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengenal cucuku?" Kangta menggoda Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol nyengir karena malu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Baekhyun... dulu punya kakak, Byun Jong Woon. Dia dan Baekhyun sangat dekat satu sama lain, Jongwoon adalah oppa yang sangat memperhatikan adiknya, begitu juga Baekhyun yang selalu menuruti Jongwoon. Keluarga anakku sangat tentram dan damai saat itu. Baekhyun yang manis dan Jongwoon yang pintar, kedua cucuku yang sangat berharga. Suatu saat, Baekhyun dan Jongwoon sedang bermain di sungai dekat rumah mereka yang lama... Baekhyun yang waktu itu berusia sekitar 10 tahun dan Jongwoon 16 tahun, mereka berniat menghabiskan akhir pekan menjelang tahun ajaran baru. Namun sayang, saat mereka sedang bermain Baekhyun tiba - tiba saja...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Oppa... jangan dekat - dekat airnya..." Baekhyun berteriak kearah Jongwoon_

_"Wae? Oppa mau memancing, bagaimana bisa tidak dekat - dekat dengan airnya..?" Jongwoon lalu tertawa melihat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya_

_"Baekie-ah... ayo sini..." Jongwoon menggerakkan tangannya memanggil Baekhyun_

_"Shireo... aku tidak suka airnya.. itu pasti sangat dalam" Baekhyun masih ngambek_

_"Gwuenchana dongsaeng-ah... lihat riakan air itu,.. pasti airnya tidak dalam.." Jongwoon menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggandeng adiknya mendekat_

_Baekhyun dengan takut mengikuti kakaknya menuju tepian sungai, Baekhyun tidak bisa berenang sebaik Jongwoon maka dari itu dia tidak berani dengan air sebanyak itu._

_"Kau duduk di sini saja... dan lihat bagaimana oppamu memancing" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dan Jongwoon kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun_

_Baekhyun seseali melihat kebawah, melihat kakinya yang bergelantung beberapa meter dari permukaan air sungai yang riaknya sangat deras._

_"Oppa... ajari aku beranang nde... agar aku tidak takut lagi dengan air - air ini.." Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangan Jongwoon pelan_

_"Baekhyuniie mau belajar berenang?" Baekhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya lucu_

_"Guere... minggu depan oppa akan ajak baekkie ke kolam renang, oppa akan ajarkan, tapi Baekie harus janji tidak boleh takut air yang dalam nde.." Jongwoon tersenyum pada adiknya yang lucu itu._

_Sesaat hening, Jongwoon berkonsentrasi pada kailnya dan Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Jongwoon._

_BRUUUK... BYUUR..._

_"OPPAAA!"_

_"BAEKIIIE!"_

_Tiba - tiba gundukan tanah yang diduduki Bakehyun merosot ke sungai membuat Baekhyun tercebur kedalam air dan perlahan terseret riakan air yang deras. Jongwoon mengejar adiknya yang semakin jauh._

_"OPPAA... BAEKKIE TAKUUT..." Teriak Baekhyun yang sudah mulai muncul tenggelam_

_Tanpa pikir panjang Jongwoon langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air dan mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun, beberapa orang yang kebetulan juga memancing di sana ikut panik melihat kejadian itu, mereka berusaha membantu kedua kakak berdaik yang kini terombang ambing ditengah derasnya aliran sungai._

_"BAEK... RAIH TANGANKU BAEK..." Jongwoon menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat frustasi_

_"OP...PAAA..." tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan tenggelam dalam aliran sungai yang deras di dekat celah batu._

_"BAEKII-AH... ODDIEYA?" Jongwoon menyibak - nyibakkan air di depannya._

_Jongwoon lalu menatap kedepan dan ingin sekali dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat itu. Jongwoon melihat air semakin tenang dan alirannya menuju ke arah air terjun kecil. Jongwoon takut jika Baekhyun terseret arus dan ikut terjun. Jongwoon makin panik dan mempercepat geraknya lalu menyelam sedikit karena air mulai dalam. Dilihatnya Baekhyun tersangkut diantara dua batu besar di bawah air dan menggerakkan tangannya._

_Jongwoon langsung menuju kearah Baekhyun dan menarik tangan kecil itu perlahan kearahnya._

_"Baekiie... Baekiie..." Jongwoon langsung memanggil - manggil adiknya begitu mereka muncul kepermukaan, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming._

_"Yaa... berikan adikmu padaku... sini - sini.." Seorang Ajhusi mengulurkan tangannya ingin membantu mereka_

_Jongwon menyeret adikknya yang terkulai lemah menuju pinggiran sungai yang agak tinggi, Jongwoon sedikit mengagkat tubuh Baekhyun agar Ajhusi itu dapat meraihnya, namun derasnya arus dan tingginya volume air membuat Jongwoon kesusahan menahan tubuhnya sendiri._

_Begitu ajhusi itu dapat meraih Baekhyun, kakinya tak lagi dapat menahan derasnya aliran sungai dan arus air kembali menghanyutkan Jongwoon._

_"YAA!... BERTAHANLAH NAK..." Teriak Ajhusi itu kemudian membaringkan Baekhyun di tanah_

_Namun terlambat, tubuh Jongwoon sudah ikut terjun di air terjun itu dan membenturkan kepalanya pada sebuah batu besar dibawah air terjun._

_Bala bantuan yang datang terlambat tak lagi dapat menolong Jongwoon yang sudah terombang ambing di bawah sana. Kangin dan Leeteuk langsung menuju ke tempat kejadian setelah diberitau oleh beberapa orang jika anak mereka hanyut di sungai, Leeteuk memeluk putrinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri, Sementara Kangin ikut tim penyelamat lainnya untuk mencari Jongwoon, putra kesayangannya._

_"Ya... lihat ada sesuatu disana.." pekik salah seorang tim penyelamat_

_Mereka menemukan sesosok Jongwoon yang mengambang tengkurap dan tersangkut diantara batu - batu sungai, dengan banyak luka benturan di kepala dan tak lagi bernyawa._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

"Semenjak saat itu, anakku Kangin selalu menyalahkan Baekhyun atas meninggalnya Jongwoon. Kangin tak bisa menerima kepergian Jongwoon, dia begitu terpukul. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat atau hanya berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, Kangin menganggap Baekhyun tidak ada. Leeteuk, ibunya Baekhyun berulang kali membujuk suaminya... namun dasar keras kepalanya Kangin, dia tidak menginginkan Baekhyun lagi, dia hanya ingin Jongwoon kembali, semenjak saat itu... Baekhyun yang manis berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang pendiam dan tertutup, bahkan Baekhyun juga merubah penampilannya, menjadi mirip Jongwoon, rambut pendek dan pakaiannya diganti menjadi seperti laki - laki... Namun, sayangnya Kangin benar - benar tak mau memperdulikan Baekhyun lagi, akhirnya dia memilih pergi ke China daripada melihatnya setiap hari... dan dia menitipkan Baekhyun padaku..."

Kangta menarik napas panjang dan menyeka air matanya setelah bercerita panjang lebar. Chanyeol yang dari tadi mendengar cerita Kangta ikut merasa sedih dan kasihan pada Baekhyun.

"_ternyata anak itu punya masalalu yang tidak baik..."_ gumam Chanyeol seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namun, Baekie yang pendiam perlahan berubah ketika dia mulai masuk bangku kuliah, dia berubah menjadi sedikit ceria dan banyak senyum ketika seseorang menangkap hatinya... seseorang mencuri hatinya... seseorang membangunkan rasa di hatinnya... dan orang itu adalah kau, Park Chanyeol..."

Kangta menatap tajam Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. Chanyeol seperti tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah perasaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang orang yang seperti itu, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain sedih atau terluka karena masalalunya, karena dia sendiri tau betul dan merasakan betapa pahit masala lalu yang manis bersama orang tuanya dulu.

Sore sudah menjelang malam, Baekhyun telah menyiapkan makan malam bersama seorang maid di rumah itu. Chanyeol menatap lekat kearah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mencicipi kimchijiggaenya sambil tersenyum pada maid yang memasak bersamanya.

"ah... panas... panas.." Baekhyun mengigit lidahnya

"aaah... agashi selalu saja tidak hati - hati.." Maid itu menatap cemas pada Baekhyun

"gwuenchana ajhuma... tapi ini enak sekali... cobalah.." Baekhyun menyendok sedikit kuah kimchijiggae dan menyuapi maid itu

"aaahh... panas... panas..." Maid itu ikut mengigit ligahnya

"Oh... sekarang ajhuma yang tidak hati - hati ... hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa lepas karena berhasil mengerjai maid itu,

"Agashi jail sekali sih..." Ajhuma itu mencubit gemas lengan Baekhyun

"ah... ajhuma mian mian..hahaha.." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil melihat kejailan gadis imut itu. Chanyeol juga senyum - senyum sedniri karena tingkah Baekhyun di hadapannya.

Makan malam kali itu penuh canda dan tawa, walaupun hanya berisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kangta dan seorang Ajhuma yang memang selalu makan bersama mereka, namun tetap saja suasanya terkesan begitu hangat. Chanyeol menyukai lelucon yang Kangta buat, apaplagi jika itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena dibully kakeknya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat merasakan suasanya rumah di sana, walaupun tidak ada orang tua yang lengkap, namun mereka masih bisa tertawa lepas dalam kehangatan suasana keluarga. Chanyeol mereasa menjadi bagian dalam keluarga kecil itu, bagian yang hadir dan ikut melengkapinya.

"Makan malamnya enak sekali, kau memang pandai memasak.." Chanyeol memuji Baekhyun saat dia membantu Baekhyun merapikan alat - alat makan

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak aku mulai tinggal bersama kakek, jadi itu semua sudah aku pelajari sejak lama.." Baekhyun mengelap tangannya yang baru saja selesai mencuci alat - alat makan

"Apa kau sedang bahagia?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih di depan wastafel cuci piring

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Baekhyun balik mendongak menatap Chanyeol disampingnya

"Ani.. tapi sekarang aku mulai mengenal senyummu, aku menyukainya.." Chanyeol sendiri tidak sadar kalimat itu terucap dari mana. Mulutnya sendiri? otaknya yang prevert? atau hatinya yang sebenarnya lembut itu? Entahlah, yang jelas kalimat itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pipi merah merona.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di halaman belakang sambil melihat sinar bintang yang terang menghiasi langit, Chanyeol terdiam menatap langit indah itu. Kemudian sesuatu yang hangat menempel di pipinya. Chanyeol bangkit dari lamunannya dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya membawa dua mug medium di tangannya.

"Melamun huh?" Baekhyun kemudian duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan meletakkan satu mug di hadapan Chanyeol

"Uh... yeoppota.." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bentuk daun di mugnya

"Caramel Macchiato, ini bagus untuk suasana akhir musim gugur seperti ini.." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meniup mugnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat mug miliknya dan ikut meniup caramel macchiato hangatnya, perlahan ia menempelkan mug hangat itu dan menyiup sedikit cairan manis dan kental susu berpadu caramel dan esspreso itu.

"Uaah... ini nikmat sekali... kau membuatnya sendiri?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali meniup mugnya

"Nde... haraboji adalah seorang pecinta kopi, makanya ada beberapa alat untuk membuat kopi sendiri... Kangta haraboji dulunya seorang barista.." Baekhyun masih meniup - niup mugnya

"Waah... pantas saja kakekmu keren... hahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa kecil

"Ahahaha... kau bisa saja... apa dia sudah bercerita banyak pada mu?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari balik mugnya

"mmm.. dia hanya bercerita sedikit tentangmu, tentang orangtuamu, oppamu, dan kau fobia air" Chanyeol berkata sambil menatap lembut Baekhyun

"waah.. dia bercerita sebanyak itukah? aku jadi benar - benar merasa akan menikah..." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut

"Kau memang akan menikah kan,..." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Denganmu,.." gumam Baekhyun lalu kembali menyiup Caramel macchiatonya

"Gumawo sudah mau membantuku, terimakasih sudah mau melakukannya untukku" Chanyeol bergumam masih memandang Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol polos. Chanyeol meletakkan mugnya diatas meja, perlahan dia melepaskan cincinnya bersama Kyungsoo yang masih melingkar di jari manisnya, kemudian Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Dia menyelipakan cincin couplenya bersama Kyungsoo itu ke dalam saku blazer lainnya.

"Aku berterimakasih karena aku beruntung bertemu dengan yeoja sebaik dirimu... dan maafkan aku karena masih belum bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku, dan malah memintamu untuk berpura - pura menjadi istriku" Chanyeol menatap lekat pada Baekhyun dan menggenggam erat jari - jari lentik itu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkata - kata, namun matanya menyiratkan betapa dia ingin memeluk namja yang ada di hadapannya. Seakan diperintah, Chanyeol menarik lembut tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Berikan aku sedikit waktu, mungkin aku bisa mencintaimu... tapi untuk sekarang, marilah kita berpura - pura dulu.." Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir menangis mendengar guamaman itu, tak tau apa yang harus dia katakan, dia hanya mampu menarik napas panjang dan menekan air matanya agar tak keluar.

Malam itu Chanyeol menginap di rumah Baekhyun, yeoja cantik itu telah menyiapkan kamar tamu untuk Chanyeol tidur. Sambil menunggu kamar tamu siap, Chanyeol melihat - lihat album foto keluarga Byun, melihat senyum Baekhyun kecil, melihat betapa imut yeoja itu. Chanyeol terkadang ikut tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya wajah kecil Baekhyun dan bagaimana cara Baekhyun berekspresi di depan kamera.

"Apa kau yakin hanya berpura - pura saja pada cucuku? Tatapan matamu itu lo... tidak meyakinkan.." Kangta menggoda Chanyeol yang daritadi menatap foto Baekhyun

"Ah... haraboji..." Chanyeol terkejut, tiba - tiba saja kakek tampan itu muncul disebelahnya.

"Masalah hati memang tak bisa dipaksakan, tapi jika hatimu sudah memilih sesuatu, sebaiknya jangan kau biarkan akal sehatmu mengganggu.." Kangta menepuk bahu Chanyeol perlahan

"Kamarnya sudah siap!" Baekhyun menginterupsi.

* * *

Pagipun menjelang, hari ini akhir pekan jadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, mereka sudah merencanakan untuk mengunjungi orang tua Chanyeol di Jeonju, sekitar 4 jam jika ditempuh dengan mobil dari Seoul.

Setelah sarapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya berpamitan dan langsung meluncur ke Jeonju, menemui Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah memberitahu kedua orangtuanya jika dia akan pulang, namun Chanyeol masih merahasiakan alasan ketumbenannya itu.

Kota Jeonju yang asri dan cantik membuat Baekhyun kagum, dia sendiri memang menyukai suasana kota yang seprti itu. Berulangkali dia bertanya pada Chanyeol jika dia menemukan hal - hal unik di sana. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai disebuah rumah di tengah kompleks perumahan elit di sana.

Chanyeol menekan bell lalu pintu terbuka.

"Waseo..." Eunhyuk tersenyum ramah pada putranya

"Kau tumben sekali pulang ke rumah... duguseo?" Kyuhyun ikut menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Dia... Baekhyun, yeojachinguku.." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Bakehyun erat, terasa betul bagaiamana dinginnya tangan gugup baekhyun saat itu.

"Byun...Baekhyun...imnida.." Baekhyun jelas sangat gugup

"Yeoppota... ayo masuk.." Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung duduk di ruang tamu bersama Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, sementara Chanyeol langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

"Kau kuliah dimana?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya

"Aku kuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Chanyeol, kami juga ada di tahun yang sama, hanya beda Fakultas... Chanyeol di Fakultas seni dan aku di fakultas Desain." kegugupan Baekhyun nampak mereda.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi

"mmm... sejak... beberapa bulan lalu.." Baekhyun agak kaget dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Apa kau juga mengenal Sehun?" Eunhyuk kali ini bertanya

"Nde... aku mengenalnya, kami sama - sama di fakultas desain hanya jurusannya yang berbeda, aku fashion desain dan Sehun desain grafis" Baekhyun menjawab dengan jujur

"Kalau sedekat itu dengan Sehun kenapa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol..." Eunhyuk terlihat kecewa

"Waah,... menarik sekali, kalau begitu kau bisa bekerja sama dengan eomma... eomma juga bekerja dibidang fashion" Eunhyuk kemudian berseru ramah

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk bersikap seperti itu, nampaknya dia lupa jika Sehun pernah bilang walaupun Eunhyuk adalah ibu tirinya, namun Eunhyuk lebih menyayanginya daripada Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang... ah... Baekhyun-ah... kau disini?" Sehun tiba - tiba nyelonong kedalam ruang tamu

"Uri Adeul sudah pulang..." Eunhyuk memeluk Sehun erat

"Nee eomma... aku ingin sekali pulang... entah kenapa, mungkin rindu eomma.." Sehun merajuk manja pada eommanya

"Cepat kau ganti bajumu dulu, lalu kita makan siang bersama ne.." Kyunhyun tersenyum kearah putra bungsunya itu.

Sehun lalu membungkuk dan masuk kedalam.

"Oh... kau pulang?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat Sehun

"Nde... rumah sepi, Suho hyung pulang, Jongdae hyung pulang dan Kris hyung ikut ke rumah Jongdae hyung... aku tidak suka sendiri.." Sehun menggerutu di kamar Chanyeol

"Ya,... kamarmu di sebelah,... kenapa kau malah rebahan dikamarku?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang berguling - guling di tempat tidurnya

"aaah ceongmal... kamarmu selalu terasa lebih nyaman hyung.." gumam Sehun

"Majja... ganti lah bajumu.." Chanyeol melmparkan bajunya pada Sehun

"Gumawo.." Sehun menjawab tanpa memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar kamar.

.

"Apa eomma bertanya yang aneh - aneh padamu?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun di dapur, nampaknya dia membantu Eunhyuk menyiapkan makan siang

"Aah... anii... dia baik padaku.." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengaduk masakannya

"Eomma dimana?" Chanyeol baru sadar Baekhyun masak sendirian

"Katanya keluar sebentar membeli puding untuk Sehun..." Baekhyun masih fokus dengan masakannya

"Apa itu tumis seafood?" Chanyeol mengernyit kearah penggorengan

"Nde... eommamu menyuruhku memasaknya.." Baekhyun menjawab polos

"Aku tidak suka seafood, bukannya alergi, tapi aku hanya tidak suka memakannya... itu makanan kesuakaan Sehun" Chanyeol agak muram

Baekhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya dari penggorengan dan melihat Chanyeol, raut kekesalan jelas terlihat diwajah tampannya. Baekhyun jadi benar - benar merasa bersalah

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau.." Baekhyun menyesal

"Gwuenchana.. kalau begitu sekarang kau tau.." Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya

"Aku akan membuatkan menu yang lain.." Baekhyun segera menuangkan masakannya ke piring saji

"Tidak usah, eomma nanti akan marah..." Chanyeol membawa masakan itu ke meja makan

"Apa eommamu tau kau tidak menyukai seafood?" Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol

"Tentu saja tau, dia begini karena appaku juga tidak menyukai seafood, eommaku sangat menentang sikap dan sifatku yang mirip appa.." Chanyeol tersenyum lemah.

Acara makan siang dimulai, Sehun makan dengan lahap, jelas saja begitu karena itu masakan kesukaannya, namun Chanyeol hanya menatap nasinya dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit bersama kimchi. Baekhyun merasa tidak enak melihat Chanyeol seprti itu, sejenak dia berpikir tentang cara lain agar Chanyeol bisa makan dnegan baik, setelah itu Baekhyun mendapat ide, dia langsung mengambil mangkuk nasi Chanyeol dan mengambil mangkuk lain yang agak besar. Baekhyun menumpahkan nasi Chanyeol di mangkuk itu, dia kemudian mengambil kimchi dan beberapa makanan pendamping lainnya, menambahkan sedikit kecap dan saus kedelai serta merica ke mangkuk itu, dan Baekhyun segera mengaduk dan mencampur nasi itu dengan bahan - bahan yang tadi.

"Eomani... di Jeonju terkenal dengan bibimbapnya kan?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Eunhyuk mulai menatap aksinya

"Nde..." Eunhyuk mengangguk

"Aku sangat menyukai bibimbap, aku lupa dulu Chanyeol minta dibuatkan bibimbap, sekarang aku baru ingat mianhae... Chanyeol-ah.. makanlah" Baekhyun menyodorkan mangkuk itu pada Chanyeol

"ya... kau tidak perlu melakukannya.." Chanyeol merasa canggung

"mmm... tapi aku akan sangat bersalah jika aku tidak membuatkan bibimbap untukmu... jaebal.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya

"Waah... Baekhyun perhatian sekali pada Chanyeol ya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun

"Nde aboji... aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol.." Baekhyun tersenyum, namun Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung batuk bersamaan mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun

"Ya... pelan - pelan makannya sayang,.." Eunhyuk mengelus lembut Sehun, sementara Baekhyun menangkap tatapan iri dari mata Chanyeol

"Minumlah.." Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Chanyeol dan meminumnya.

Makan siang dengan suasana seperti itu terasa agak aneh, tapi Chanyeol merasa istimewa karena Baekhyun membuatkan bibimbap sederhana untuknya, walaupun rasanya seadanya tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus makan seafood, Chanyeol harus berterimakasih pada Baekhyun untuk hal itu.

Mereka masih berkumpul di meja makan, baru saja selesai makan dan sedikit berbincang.

"Eomma... Aboji... aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.." Chanyeol mulai berbicara

"Nde.. ada apa Chanyeol-ah..?" Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol

"Aku... dan Baekhyun... kami berdua.. akan segera menikah.."

"MWO? KALIAN BERDUA MAU MENIKAH?" Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengharmonisasi vokal mereka

"Nde... hyung dan Baekhyun akan menikah... mereka sudah lama mempersiapkannya..." Sehun mendukung kali ini.

"Tapi kalian kan... kenapa kalian menikah? apa jangan - jangan Baekhyun..." Eunhyuk melotot dan menatap tajam kearah perut Baekhyun

"Anii eommani... kami berdua belum sejauh itu..." Baekhyun meringis malu karena Eunhyuk menatap perutnya

"Kenapa kalian tiba - tiba ingin menikah?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada tenang

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan lembut Baekhyun

"Apa kalian serius? usia kalian masih sangat muda..." Eunhyuk nampak tidak setuju

"Aku ingin Baekhyun menjadi milikku, aku ingin dia selalu bersamaku.." Sorot mata Chanyeol begitu tajam

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya jika kau menikah? menikah bukanlah hal yang mudah.." Kyuhyun menasehati

"Aku tau aboji..." Chanyeol berkata mantap

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aboji tidak bisa melarangmu.." sahut Kyuhyun masih tenang

"Kyu... tapi.." Eunhyuk menyela

"Biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri hyukie" Kyuhyun gantian menyela

"Apakah appamu sudah tau?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya

"Chanyeol tidak perlu persetujuannya Kyu.." kata Eunhyuk ketus

"Bagaimanapun Donghae adalah appanya.." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk terdiam

"Appa... sudah tahu, sebelumnya aku sudah memberitahunya dan dia sudah setuju" Chanyeol masih serius

"Kapan rencananya kalian akan menikah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Minggu depan..." Lirih Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu kalian menikah di Jeonju saja... agar kami bisa datang, pabrik tidak bisa kami tinggalkan" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

* * *

Sorenya Chanyeol langsung pamit ke Seoul bersama Baekhyun, tapi sebelum itu Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk mencari tempat pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan - jalan ke kompleks kota tua di Jeonju.

"Chanyeol-ah... ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ke Jeonju!" Baekhyun nampak senang

"Cinca? jadi biasanya kau kemana saja?" Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku blazernya

"Aku sering kemana - mana, tapi tidak pernah ke Jeonju... aku tidak pernah pergi tanpa kakek" Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan di trotoar

"Kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol

"Kesitu"

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua yang cukup besar, itu adalah bangunan gereja yang sangat cantik.

"Gereja Jeongdong" Chanyeol bergumam

Baekhyun terpaku melihat betapa indahnya bangunan gereja itu.

"Ayo kita masuk..." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung gereja, kembali Baekhyun dibuat menganga dengan keindahan dekorasi dan ornamen di gereja itu.

"Waaah... indah sekali..." Baekhyun ternganga

"Kita akan menikah di gereja ini..." Chanyeol bergumam

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menatap lekat Chanyeol seakan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan namja jangkung itu tadi

"Kita... akan menikah di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan

"Nde... kita akan menikah disini.." Chanyeol mengulangi

"Chanyeol-ah... karena ini hanya berpura - pura... tolong jangan bawa hal - hal seprti itu.." Baekhyun menitikan airmatanya

"Wae? kenapa kau menangis Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol menakup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku tidak pernah masalah jika kita hanya berpura - pura menikah saja, tapi... aku masih belum siap jika harus berpura - pura dihadapan Tuhan" Baekhyun tertunduk dan air matanya masih menetes

"Lalu... bagaimana kita?" Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap Baekhyun

"Jangan berpura - pura dihadapan Tuhan, aku tidak bisa melakukannya..." Baekhyun terisak dalam tangisnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu, seperti biasa Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di gedung kampusnya, tapi kali ini Baekhyun nampak tidak mengerti kemana arah tujuan mobil Chanyeol

"Kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tampang tak bersalah

"Kita... kita akan menikah hari ini..." Chanyeol bergumam sambil menyetir

"Mwo? hari ini?" Baekhyun nampak terkejut.

_Drrrrt... Drrrtt..._

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, Baekhyun membantu untuk mengambilnya

_**Kyungsoo**__**Calling**_

"Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Chanyeol, air muka Chanyeol mendadak berubah gugup karena Kyungsoo menelponnya, persis seperti seorang namja ditelpon oleh kekasih gelapnya

Chanyeol meraih ponsel itu lalu mematikannya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" Baekhyun masih menatap ponsel Chanyeol

"nanti saja..." gumam Chanyeol

"Apa kalian masih saring berhubungan?" tanya Baekhyun pandangannya masih tak beralih dari ponsel Chanyeol

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus melanjutkan menyetir mobilnya. Baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya berpura - pura melihat pemandangan dliuar. Entah kenapa mood Baekhyun mendadak tidak sebaik tadi, jujur saja dia merasa cemburu karena Kyungsoo masih sering menghubungi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus memikirkan posisinya di sana, dia hanyalah calon istri pura - puranya Chanyeol, dia tidak berhak merasa cemburu pada Kyungsoo, dia harus selalu sadar jika yang dicintai Chanyeol adalah Kyungso bukan dirinya.

"Kita sampai.." Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di basement gedung

"Kita dimana?" Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya

"Kita? di kantor catatan sipil... kita hanya akan menikah secara hukum, mengingat kau..."

"Ayo kita segera selesaikan ini.." Baekhyun memotong kata - kata Chanyeol dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian menuju lantai 5 gedung itu, begitu pintu elevator terbuka Baekhyun menemukan kakeknya dan seluruh komplotan tampan Chanyeol berkumpul di sana.

"Haraboji... kau disini?" Baekhyun nampak bingung

"Tentu saja, cucuku akan menikah masak aku tidak datang" Kangta menggoda Baekhyun

"Kakekmu sudah aku beritahu sebelumnya, orang tuaku tidak bisa datang... mereka sudah bilang kan, tidak mungkin meninggalkan pabrik di Jeonju" Chanyeol berkata tanpa menoleh Baekhyun

"Ini surat - surat yang harus kalian tanda tangani.." Suho menyerahkan berkas - berkas pernikahan mereka

"Kalian hanya perlu tanda tangan di sini, sini, sini dan sini..." Suho bergumam lagi

"Gumawo hyung..." Chanyeol tersenyum lemah

"Aku masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian, berpura - pura menikah dan mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian tanpa upacara pernikahan sebelumnya.." Kris menggerutu

"Untung Suho punya banyak koneksi disini, jadi gampang saja untuk memuluskan jalan kalian" Chen ikut mengoceh

"Yaa... ini kan hanya berpura - pura sampai setahun kedepan, jangan terlalu serius jika berpura - pura.."

Sontak tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menandatangani berkas terdiam karena kata - kata Chanyeol tadi.

"_jangan terlalu serius jika berpura - pura?" _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kembali menandatangani berkas itu

"Kami sudah jadi suami istri sekarang!" Baekhyun memekik keras

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, dan akta pernikahanpun sudah mereka miliki.

"Ini... pakailah..." Kangta menyodorkan sebuah kotak dengan dua pasang cincin di dalamnya

"Haraboji..." Chanyeol nampak terkejut

"Walaupun ini hanya bersandiwara seperti kata kalian, tapi tetap saja ini pernikahan cucuku kan... aku mohon, gunakan ini.." Kangta nampak serius kali ini

Chanyeol dan Bakehyun saling pandang, sebelumnya Chanyeol telah memberikan cincin pada Baekhyun dan cincin itupun masih melingkar dengan manis di jarinya. Chanyeol memandang kedua cincin itu lalu menatap kedua mata Baekhyun.

Ini lah hal yang dibenci Chanyeol, menatap kedua mata Baekhyun. Karena setiap menatap kedua mata itu, Chanyeol selalu merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun dia sudah mempermainkan hati yeoja yang dengan tulus mencintainya itu.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil cincin yang ada di kotak itu, Chanyeol melepas cincin yang pernah ia berikan pada Baekhyun dan menggantinya dengan cincin dari Kangta lalu Baekhyun gantian ingin menyematkan cincin pasangannya ke jari Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun terhenti...

"Kau... tidak mungkin menggunakan dua cincin kan..." gumam Baekhyun terpaku pada cincin Chanyeol yang dia tau pasti itu adalah cincin couple bersama Kyungsoo dan masih ia pakai

Chanyeol melihat jarinya sebentar lalu menarik cinicn itu.

"Gwuenchana jika kau memang ingin meggunakannya, gunakan saja itu.."

"Anii... aku suamimu sekarang, aku harus membuang ini.."

Chanyeol melepas cincin itu dan membuangnya ke lantai dan meminta Baekhyun menyematkan cincin yang baru. Sehun lalu memungut cincin yang Chanyeol buang, lumayan... cincin itu adalah cincin emas putih, benar - benar lumayan.

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ah... Chanyeol sudah menikah ya?" tanya Luna, manager Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Siapa yang sudah menikah?" Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan napasnya karena terkejut

"Lihatlah... SNSnya update foto seperti akta nikah, Park Chanyeol... Byun...Baekhyun..." Luna membaca tulisan di foto itu

"Mwoya ige? Siapa yeoja ini?" Kyungsoo melihat foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang juga diupload, dalam foto itu nampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memamerkan cincin mereka dan tersenyum bahagia

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya menatap foto itu dari ponsel Luna.

"Kyungie... kau baik - baik saja kan?" Luna bertanya pelan

"Uni... aku harus bertemu Chanyeol sekarang juga..."

Kyungsoo langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang make up, seakan lupa jika sebentar lagi dia harus shooting bersama kekasihnya Kai.

* * *

"Karena Baekhyun dan aku sudah menikah, jadi Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama kita.." Chanyeol berkata saat dia dan komplotannya sedang bersantai di ruang tengah

"Cinciayeo? dia akan tinggal di sini?" Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"apa itu tidak berlebihan?" Kris mengernyitkan matanya

"Anii... aku kan memang sekamar dengan Sehun dan Suho, kau juga sekamar dengan Jongdae, jadi kamar tamu bisa digunakan oleh Baekhyun" Chanyeol menerangkan

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kalian satu kamar, itu akan membuat semuanya jadi lebih real" Suho menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya

"Ya... ini hanya berpura - pura... aku tidak akan sejau itu.." Chanyeol membaela diri

"Gwuenchana... jika Baekhyun kesepian dia bisa mengajak Yixing kemari kan.." Suho tersenyum pervert

"Mwoo... kau ini modus sekali sih.." Chen menyikut siku Suho

_TING TONG_

Tiba - tiba bell pintu berbunyi,

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah datang…" Suho bergumam

"Sehun-ah.. tugasmu.." Titah Kris

Seperti biasa orang yang akan membuka pintu adalah Sehun, dan dengan langkah seberat badan Kris Sehun melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Ommoo.. khamchagia..." Sehun terperanjat melihat siapa yang datang

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo datang dengan ekspresi penuh emosi dan menantang

"Ada di dalam..." Sehun berkata polos

"Aku mau bertemu dengannya..." Kyungsoo langsung menerobos masuk tanpa dipersilahkan.

"OPPA!"

Chanyeol yang sedang berebut remot TV dengan Chen langsung diinterupsi oleh gretakan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..." Kris ikut kaget

"Anyeong... sudah lama tidak kemari.." Suho mencoba tersenyum ramah

"Oppa! Apa maksud foto ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan napas tak teratur sambil menyodorkan ponselnya yang memuat foto akta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"Itu bukan urusanmu..." Chanyeol berkata sambil lalu

"Oppa! Apa kau menikah dengan yeoja itu?" Kyungsoo semakin emosi

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Chanyeol meninggikan nadanya

"Kenapa oppa menikahinya?" emosi Kyungsoo tak dapat dibendung

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tengah bersama Sehun yang membantu Baekhyun menarik kopernya

"Chagi, waseo..." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk istrinya

"Anyeonghaseo..." Baekhyun menyapa semua orang termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Sehun-ah... tolong antar koper kakak iparmu ke kamar kami, nde.." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah adiknya

"Nde hyung…" Sehun hanya menurut

Kyungsoo membelalak kearah pasangan pengantin baru itu, Kyungsoo benar - benar tidak dalam keadaan baik - baik saja, dia begitu emosi dan tidak menyukai hal ini.

"Mwo? Jadi kalian benar – benar menikah?" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya

"Sudah aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu… kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi.." Chanyeol masih merangkul Baekhyun

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa dia benar – benar sedang marah. Chanyeol yang melihat tetesan air mata itu kembali merasa bersalah, ya… kita harus selalu ingat bahwa Chanyeol masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Geure… itu bukan urusanku… mianhae!" Kyungsoo langsung berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sesaat setelah bayangan Kyungsoo menghilang Chanyeol langsung melepas rangkulannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol.

* * *

Nampaknya tangisan Kyungsoo tadi berpengaruh besar pada mood Chanyeol seharian itu, dia yang biasanya selalu memancing keributan kini hanya terdiam di kamarnya, sibuk dengan kegiatan menyendirinya.

"Chanyeol-ah… makan malam sudah siap… ayo makan.." Suho masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengajak serta Chanyeol

"Ani hyung… aku merasa tidak enak badan… aku tidur dulan…" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badannya

Suho yang tau betul jika Chanyeol sedang bad mood langsung meninggalkan kamar itu dan mematikan lampunya.

"Mana Chanyeol?" tanya Chen yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan

"Dia bilang dia tidak enak badan…" Suho menjawab sambil menarik kursinya

"Mwo? Tidak enak badan? Biar kuperiksa…" Baekhyun langsung cemas dan meletakkan piring saji di tengah meja makan, kemudian bergegas ingin menuju kamar Chanyeol

"Kau mau kemana?" seperti disengaja Sehun menghalangi jalan Baekhyun

"Aku mau menngecek keadaan Chanyeol, dia tidak enak badan.." Baekhyun melangkah ke sisi kanan namun tangan Sehun dengan cepat mencegah Baekhyun

"Tidak perlu… Hyung tdak benar – benar sedang tidak enak badan… dia akan bilang begitu jika dia ingin sendirian.." Sehun menatap Baekhyun

"Tapi…"

"Dia hyungku…"

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi kosong di meja makan.

Baekhyun terus menatap pintu kamar Suho, Sehun dan Chanyeol, dimana Chanyeol sedang tidur dan tidak ingin diganggu. Pikiran Baekhyun terus melayang, hatinya yakin jika Chanyeol begitu karena kejadian siang tadi, tapi kepalanya terus mengelak dan meyakinkan hatinya bahwa Chanyeol benar – benar sedang tidak enak badan.

"Ya! Dracula… kau mau kemana? Tidak makan?" Chen meneriaki Kris yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Ani.. aku ada janji makan diluar malam ini.." Kris tersenyum imut

Melihat senyum itu Suho dan Chen langsung bergidik ngeri, tak biasanya Dracula itu tersenyum semanis madu seperti saat ini.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya

"Kris hyung akan pergi kencan.." Sehun menunjuk Kris dengan sumpitnya

"Cinca?" Chen dan Suho bersamaan

"Nde… aku akan pergi makan malam bersama Zitao.." Kris masih tersenyum imut

"Gadis seimut boneka panda yang membantuku di salon itu?" Baekhyun ikut tak percaya

Kris hanya mengagguk antusias.

"Chuckae chingu yaa…" Chen mengangkat sumpitnya.

* * *

Esok paginya Baekhyun masuk ke dapur dan melihat isi kulkas. Dia ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk semua orang yang tinggal dirumah itu dan membuatkan bubur untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum imut seraya mengambil beberapa bahan masakan di kulkas, dia akan membuat Kimchi Jiggae, dan egg chicken roll yang lezat. Disaat Baekhyun memasak, Chen tiba – tiba datang.

"Baekhyun-shi, kau memasak?" Chen terkejut ada seseorang yang sudah bertengger di dapur sepagi ini.

"Ye… aku adalah kitchen lady di rumah ini… ahahahaha.." kata Baekhyun semangat.

"Oooh, andue yoo.. akulah master di dapur ini, bagaimana kalau kita jadi 'Kitchen Chingu'? kau mau?" ajak Chen bersemangat.

"Kitchen Chingu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku sudah lama ingin punya teman yang membantuku memasak, bertukar resep, mecoba resep baru dan bereksperimen makanan, dan sekarang kau datang jadi aku punya teman! Memangnya kau kira sebelum kau masuk ke rumah ini siapa lagi yang memasak di sini selain aku?" Jelas Chen sedikit meratapi nasibnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum masnis lalu berkata "Uri neun Kitchen Chingu ya!" sambil menirukan gaya Super Juni-OR. Lalu Chen mengikutinya.

"Oh ya… Kris dan Zitao sekarang resmi berpacaran!" Chen mulai bergosip

"Cinca? Uah…. Kris bergerak cukup cepat ya.." Baekhyun terkekeh

"Majja… Kris adalah tipe namja yang tidak akan melepaskan yeoja yang dia inginkan… Kris akan terus bergerak cepat" Chen menambahkan

"Kau mau buat apa?" Chen mengernyit ketika Baekhyun merebus beras dengan kaldu

"Aaah… aku mau buat bubur untuk Chanyeol, kemarin dia bilang tidak enak badan kan.." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengaduk buburnya

"yaa…. Sebenarnya benar yang dikatakan Sehun, Chanyeol tidak benar – benar sakit, dia hanya sedang tidak mood saja… kau tidak usah seserius itu.." Chen merasa tidak enak karena dia sendiri tau jika Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol

"Anii.. gwuenchana… walaupun Chanyeol berbohong, aku akan tetap mempercayainya.." Baekhyun berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari bubur yang mulai mengental

Pagi itu semua penghuni sarapan dengan lahap. Terutama Kris dan Suho yang memiliki selera makan paling membabi buta. Mereka memuji keahlian memasak Baekhyun. Tapi si maknae Sehun tetap saja hanya mau memakan daging saja.

Chanyeol, seperti yang kita ketahui… namja tampan itu dibuatkan bubur special oleh istrinya. Baekhyun berjalan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur, teh madu hangat, dan buah ke kamar Chanyeol. Rupanya Chanyeol sudah bangun dan sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Baekhyun yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

"mmm.." Chanyeol hanya menggumam tanpa memangdang Baekhyun.

"Karena kemarin malam kau bilang tidak enak badan, maka aku membuatkanmu bubur. Ayo sarapan dulu!" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak usah, nanti saja" jawab Chanyeol datar dan masih tak mau melihat Baekhyun.

"Ya… makanlah sedikit agar kau cepat sehat. Nanti kalau buburnya dingin akan tidak enak" Baekhyun mendekat dan membujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bermaksud meletakkan nampan itu di meja, tetapi Chanyeol malah mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh dan seluruh isi nampan jatuh ke tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan memakannya nanti!" bentak Chanyeol lalu keluar kamar.

Sehun yang kebetulan bersiri di depan kamar melihat kejadian itu, namun dia tidak melakukan apapun, dia hanya berdiri melihat Baekhyun membersihkan tumpahan bubur itu dilantai.

Kemudian Kris yang tadi mendengar ribut – ribut langsung menuju ke sumber suara, dilihatnya Sehun hanya berdiri mematung di depan kamarnya sendiri.

"Urii maknae… what are you doing?" tanya Kris ceria, maklum saja moodnya sedang sangat bagus

"Oh, anii.." Sehun malah membalas wajah riang Kris dangan wajah datarnya lalu pergi.

Kris melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan pecahan mangkok, Ia pun segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan bingung dengan keadaan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Hei… kau kenapa? Mengapa ini berantakan?" tanya Kris lalu berlutut mencoba melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, aku ambilkan lap basah" kata Kris segera setelah melihat tetesan air mata Baekhyun

Setelah membantu Baekhyun membersihkan kamar, Kris bertanya pada Suho dan Chen tentang keberadaan Chanyeol. Tapi mereka hanya bilang Chanyeol keluar tanpa pamit.

Sementara itu di halaman belakang…

"Baekhyun-ah… gwuenchana?" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun lagi, kali ini Baekhyun sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah mewah mungil itu.

"Oh… gwuenchana Sehun-ah" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis

"Mi…mianhae…" kata namja itu tiba – tiba

"Wae? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti

"Karena sikap hyungku padamu…" Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar

"Ya,… itu bukan salahmu, sudah aku bilang kan aku baik – baik saja.." Baekhyun memaksakan tawanya

"Lagi pula kan kau sudah bilang jika kata – kata hyungmu itu memang pedas… aku tidak merasa sedih karena aku sendiri kan memang belum mengenalnya.." Baekhyun berkata lagi setelah Sehun hanya menatapnya

"mmm… apa benar kau baik – baik saja?" Sehun menatap kosong wajah Baekhyun

"Aku sudah terbiasa diabaikan, sebelumnya aku malah diabaikan oleh appaku sendiri" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lemah.

Baekhyun lalu menceritakan masa lalunya pada Sehun, bagaimana dia kehilangan oppanya, bagaimana appanya membencinya dan bagaimana dia ditinggalkan oleh appanya hanya dengan kakeknya di Korea karena kejadian itu.

Sehun lalu mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang menetes, sehun menatap sendu yeoja dihadapannya.

"Disaat seperti ini kau terlihat seperti oppaku... menghapus air mataku ketika aku menangis" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lemah.

* * *

Malam itu Chanyeol mondar – mandir di dapur seperti mencari – cari sesuatu, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kris dan Sehun nampak masih asik menonton tv sedangkan Chen dan Suho masih berkutat dengan tugas mereka, jurusan vocal memang ujian minggu ini.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" Baekhyun tiba – tiba memergoki Chanyeol

"Oh… aku… mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.." Chanyeol salah tingkah

"mmm… rencananya besok aku baru mau belanja bulanan… bahan makanan sudah habis" Baekhyun ikut menengok kulkas yang Chanyeol buka

"Aku lapar…" Chanyeol mengusap perutnya

"Ayo kita makan diluar…" Kata Chanyeol kemudian

"Ah? Mwo?" Baekhyun masih tak yakin apakah itu ajakan atau hanya sekedar pemberitahuan

"Aku lapar… temani aku makan.." Chanyeol masih tersenyum canggung mengingat tadi pagi dia memarahi Baekhyun tanpa sebab

"Oh…. Nde… sebentar aku ganti baju dulu, tidak mungkin keluar mengenakan ini kan?" Baekhyun menarik baju tidur bergambar kelinci merah mudanya

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum.

_**Drrrt…Drrrrt…**_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, dengan segera dia melihatnya namun itu dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Awalnya Chanyeol sempat ragu untuk menerima panggilan itu, tapi akhirnya dia menggeser ke kiri slide hijau di ponselnya

"Yeobuseo…"

"Chanyeol oppa... tolong aku..."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Oppa… jaebal… tolong aku oppa,…. Hiks"

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau menangis, Kau dimana?"

"Oppa… jaebal…"

"Katakan kau dimana? Aku akan segera kesana"

Chanyeol memutus telponnya setelah mengetahui posisi Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol

"Aku harus pergi.." Chanyeol menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari jalannya

"Okay… kita pergi sekarang" Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol membalikkan badannya

"Anduwe…. Aku ada urusan mendadak" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun

"Gwuenchana aku akan menemanimu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol

"Ah.. tidak usah biar aku sendiri saja"

"Chanyeol-ah ada apa? Kenapa kau panik sekali?"

"Tidak apa – apa… aku akan segera kembali…"

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu depan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setelah Chanyeol berjanji akan kembali.

Malam itu Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol menemuinya di sebuah kamar di Seoul World Hotel. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 2519. Tak lama Kyungsoo pun membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Kyungsoo sedang menangis dan bahunya terluka. Kyungsoo segera menarik Chanyeol ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Oppa… aku takut, aku sangat takut" kata Kyungsoo dan menangis semakin keras.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini… aku akan menjagamu" jawab Chanyeol memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah… kau kenapa? Kenapa bahumu terluka?" Chanyeol memeriksa memar di bahu putih Kyungsoo

"Kai-ssi… dia yang melakukannya… dia memukulku dengan botol minuman keras" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mwo? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"Ani… tapi dia pasti memperlakukanku kasar jika dia sedang mabuk… aku tak tahan lagi…" Kyungsoo kembali mendekap Chanyeol

"Tunggu di sini… aku akan mencarikan obat agar tidak semakin parah" Chanyeol melepas pelukan Kyungsoo dan hendak meninggalkan gadis bermata bulat itu

"Anduwe… jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak butuh obat, yang kubutuhkan adalah kau… oppa.." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidur dipelukan Chanyeol dan masih menangis. Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari waktu Seoul. Chanyeol hendak pulang tetapi Kyungsoo memaksa Chanyeol untuk menginap dan menemaninya hingga terbangun besok.

Dan Chanyeol pun melalukannya.

Sementara itu di rumah, Baekhyun masih menunggu dengan resah. Baekhyun yang sudah berjam – jam mondar mandir bahkan hampir mengunyah ponselnya sendiri karena dia tidak bisa menghubungi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencemaskan suaminya. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih duduk didepan pintu.

Waktu terus berjalan, namun Chanyeol tidak datang juga hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur bersandar di tembok dekat rak sepatu tepat di depan pintu.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan menyeret kakinya ke dapur. Tak sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun duduk di lantai. Sehun terus menuju dapur tanpa peduli apa yang gadis itu lakukan, ia meneguk segelas air dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Sehun keluar membawa selimut Chanyeol. Dia berjongkok didekat Baekhyun dan merasa kasihan pada gadis itu.

"Yaa, malam ini mungkin hyung tidak akan pulang. Tapi kau tidurlah dengan selimut ini" Sehun bergumam sambil memnyelimuti Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan posisi yang sama.

"Anggap saja ini Chanyeol yang memelukmu..." Sehun lalu tersneyum melihat wajah tertidur Baekhyun

Setelah itu Sehun kembali ke kamar dan berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya, tepat diseberang tempat tidur Chanyeol. Perlahan Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dan kembali terlelap.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun kembali terjaga, dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Dia keluar kamar dan Baekhyun masih di sana. Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, dia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa, dia tidak mau mengganggunya yang menunggu Chanyeol hingga tertidur.

Akhirnya Sehun memilih kembali ke kamar namun tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya. Dari tempat tidurnya Sehun terus memandangi Baekhyun. Sehun tak memutuskan pandangannya yang tertuju pada Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol datang sekitar pukul 5 pagi.

Chanyeol sebenarnya melihat Baekhyun tidur dilantai tapi dia hanya melaluinya. Tentu saja hal itu disaksikan oleh Sehun. Ternyata namja bermata sipit itu tidak tidur sama sekali malam itu karena memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mereka, sehun hanya pura – pura menutup matanya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar lagi dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah… bangunlah," katanya sambil mengguncang lembut lengan Baekhyun.

"mmmm… Chanyeol-ah.. no wa seo?" Baekhyun terbangun.

"Chanyeol hyung baru saja pulang, kau tidurlah dikamarmu." Sehun berkata lembut.

"Oh, Sehun-ah… apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengucek matanya

Sehun hanya memberikan anggukan pelan untuk jawabannya kemudian dia berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun kaget melihat selimut Chanyeol di badannya. Dia lalu tersenyum mengira Chanyeol lah yang memberikannya selimut itu padanya.

* * *

Akhir – akhir ini Chanyeol sering keluar saat malam, dia juga keluar tanpa pamit. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol jadi seperti itu sekarang, karena menurut komplotannya yang lain Chanyeol tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Chanyeol belum pulang?" Suho baru datang dari kencan bersama Yixing langsung bergabung dengan yang lainnya

"Belum… aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya namun ponselnya sering mati" Baekhyun nampak putus asa

"Kemana sih anak itu? Sering sekali menghilang" Chen bergumam sambil mengganti channel TVnya

"Sehun-ah… apa kau tau sesuatu tentang ini?" Kris kembali mengintimidasi maknae komplotannya

"Ani… aniyeo hyung" Sehun menjawab tanpa menatap Kris.

Sehun berbohong, sebenarnya dia tau sesuatu.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sehun sedang berjalan diantara kerumunan orang – orang yang juga sedang melintasi trotar. Malam itu cukup ramai. Sehun mengenakan earphonenya dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam jaket yang dia kenakan._

_Namun sebuah pemandangan janggal tertangkap matanya. Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju sebuah gang kecil. Sehun mengernyitkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri apakah itu benar Chanyeol atau bukan._

_Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti namja tiang listrik yang dia yakini adalah hyungnya. Chanyeol menuju kesebuah gang buntu sempit yang memisahkan gedung theater dan gedung pertokoan. Sehun kaget ketika melihat sosok yang sudah menunggu Chanyeol._

"_Kyungsoo?" Sehun bergumam_

"_Oppa…" Kyungsoo berlari kedalam pelukan Chanyeol_

"_Ada apa Kyung?" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Kyungsoo_

"_Oppa… kembalilah padaku oppa… tinggalkan yeoja itu" Kyungsoo merengek dalam pelukan Chanyeol_

"_Tapi kau kan sudah punya Kai, kau sudah bersama dengannya…" Chanyeol masih memeluk Kyungsoo_

"_Ani… aku akan meninggalkan Kai juga, tapi oppa harus meninggalkan dia dulu… oppa adalah milikku…" Kyungsoo memaksa_

_Chanyeol hanya diam tak menjawab_

"_Aku mencintaimu oppa… Kembali padaku…" Kyungsoo kembali merajuk_

"_Beri aku waktu Kyungsoo… aku pasti akan kembali padamu" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut._

_**FLASH BACK END**_

* * *

"Kau sedang apa?" Sehun memergoki Baekhyun yang sedang menggambar diruang tengah

"Oh! Sehun-ah… aku sedang membuat desainku.." Baekhyun nyengir

Sehun sedikit mengintip buku desain Baekhyun,

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja…"

Sehun mengarahkan buku desain itu ke hadapannya dan membuka tiap halaman yang ada. Mata Sehun nampak mengabsen setiap sudut buku itu, bukan, bukan karena terpukau dengan desain Baekhyun, yang Sehun lihat adalah ukiran nama "Park Chanyeol" yang selalu ada disetiap sudut buku desain milik yeoja imut itu.

Baekhyun mengukir nama suaminya dan menggambar jantung serta wajah Chanyeol dalam wujud Chibi. Sehun langsung menutup buku desain Baekhyun dan mengembalikannya.

"Apa kau benar - benar menyukai Park Chanyeol? Hyungku hanya berpura - pura saja... kau jangan terlalu serius" Sehun memperingatkan

"Aku mencintainya.." Baekhyun tak menghiraukan peringatan Sehun

"Geure? Kau akan banyak merasakan sakit jika terus mempercayainya" Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun

"Chanyeol-ah… kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol yang melintasi ruang tengah.

Chanyeol kini berubah, tidak lagi seramah biasanya pada Baekhyun, tidak lagi sering menjemput atau sekedar makan siang bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk menjadi kekasih gelap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun segera mengejar Chanyeol ke dapur, Chanyeol nampak meneguk sebotol air mineral.

"Chanyeol-ah… apa akhir – akhir ini kau sangat sibuk?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol

"Nde… sibuk sekali.." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya

"Apa saja? Apa jurusan musik memang sesibuk itu ya? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu ke kampus... apa kau ada kegiatan lainnya? tapi ujianmu kan bulan depan jadi sebaikanya kau tidak banyak kegiatan, fokus ke ujianmu saja, katanya kan jurusan musik ujiannya sangat sulit..."

"SUDAHLAH KAU DIAM SAJA! KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU!"

Chanyeol tiba – tiba saja membentak Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget dengan teriakan Chanyeol, begitu pula Sehun, dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun namun sebelum sempat melangkahkan kakinya seseorang berkata

"Pasangan pengantin baru seharusnya berbulan madu... bukan bertengkar..."

Kyuhyun tiba - tiba datang kerumah mereka

"Aboji…" gumam Chanyeol nampak kaget.

"Anyeonghaseo abonim…" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat

"Kalian ada apa? Masak pengantin baru menikah 3 bulan sudah bertengkar?" Kyuhyun menyeringai ramah.

"Cheongseohamnida Abonim…" Baekhyun kembali membungkuk

"Gwuenchana…" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Aboji kemari?" Chanyeol salah tingkah lagi.

"Aku…. Kebetulan ada urusan kerja di Seoul… mampir sebentar menengok anak – anakku dan juga menantuku" Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan.

Baekhyun dengan sigap menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas dan menyuguhkannya kepada Kyuhyun

"Gumawo.." katanya.

"Duduklah… Sehun mana?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya

"Wae appa?" Sehun datang dari balik punggung Kyuhyun

"Aaaa… minggu depan aku akan mengajak kalian ke pulau jeju dan tinggal disana selama sepuluh hari, kita punya pabrik baru di sana, aku ingin kalian ikut melihat – lihat saja… walaupun aku tau kalian pasti tidak tertarik dengan urusan pabrik"

Kyuhyun menyeringai kepada kedua putranya.

"Ini tiket untuk kalian…" Kyuhyun menyodorkan 3 tiket pesawat pada Chanyeol

"Haruskah kita pergi kesana? Tapi aku cukup sibuk,… aku" Chanyeol nampak resah

"Ujianmu kan bulan depan Chanyeol-ah…" Kyuhyun tersenyum

Seperti yang sudah – sudah, Kyuhyun pasti sudah melaporkan pada pihak kampus bahwa dia akan mengajak 3 mahasiswa itu untuk pergi.

Tak bisa lagi mengelak, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ikut. Chanyeol tak lupa minta izin pada Kyungsoo, bukan, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol mengemis izin pada yeoja angkuh itu. Kyungsoo sempat marah karena Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Seoul namun akhirnya dia mengizinkan tapi Chanyeol harus selalu menelponnya setiap malam.

* * *

Sampailah mereka di Jeju.

"Jika bukan karena eomma dan aboji, aku tidak akan kemari" gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengurusi bagasinya.

"Gwuenchana… tidak ada salahnya kan membuat kedua orang tuamu senang, lagi pula di kampus kan tidak sibuk" Baekhyun berkata lembut

Chanyeol hanya diam dan sibuk dengan smartphonenya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kita langsung menuju ke hotel?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya namun Chanyeol tetap mengabaikannya, namja jangkung itu tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya, chating kakao talk bersama Kyungsoo.

Sehun tidak tahan melihat sikap Chanyeol, dia tau betul apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan, karena dia sendiri tau bagaimana Chanyeol berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus mengekor Chanyeol yang tak peduli dengan keberadaannya, sementara Sehun masih terus mengikuti hyung dan kakak iparnya itu.

"Ya… itu anak – anak sudah datang" Kyuhyun menyikut Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan tablet PCnya

"Anyeonghaseo Abonim, Anyeonghaseo eomani…" Baekhyun memberi hormat

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan membelai rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama di sini eomma?" Sehun memeluk Eunhyuk manja

"Tidak, kami baru saja sampai karena tadi harus meninjau pabrik…" Eunhyuk mengacak rambut putranya

"Okay… ayo kita berangakat menuju villa kita" Kyuhyun mengajak keluarganya menuju Villa yang sudah mereka pesan

"Kenapa kita tidak menyewa kamar hotelnya saja seperti biasa?" Sehun merajuk

"Karena kita punya tambahan anggota keluarga jadi kita harus tinggal di tempat yang lebih bersuasana keluarga Sehun-ah.." Eunhyuk menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan disamping Chanyeol namun Chanyeol masih saja mengabaikannya.

"Nah… kamar utama, eomma dan appa akan menggunakannya, kamar yang disebelah kamar utama, itu kamarmu Sehun-ah… dan kamar yang disudut sana, adalah untuk pasangan pengantin baru kita… Chanyeol dan Baekhyun…yee…" Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang, kenapa dia dan Chanyeol harus satu kamar?

Ah iya, dimata orang tua Chanyeol mereka sudah menikah secara sah dan tidak berpura – pura.

Chanyeol akhirnya membungkuk dan permisi kekamar bersama Baekhyun.

"hmmm…. Kita harus sekamar selama sepuluh hari kedepan.." gumam Baekhyun sambil membuka koper – kopernya.

"mmm…. Aku akan tidur di…. Kenapa tidak ada sofa?" Chanyeol mengitari sekelilingnya

"Gwuenchana… aku tidur sangat tenang, kita bisa membagi dua tempat tidurnya…" Baekhyun memberi solusi, Chanyeol langsung menatap tempat tidur itu namun keningnya mengkerut

"Baekhyun-ah… tempat tidurnya ukuran queen zise, jika dibagi dua… akan sangat sempit satu sama lain" kata Chanyeol menunjuk tempat tidur itu.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya polos,

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dilantai saja.." Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya

"Ani… kita bagi saja tempat tidur ini, saling tidur menyamping saja, pasti cukup" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Okay… kalau begitu aku akan mandi, tadi eommamu bilang kita akan kembali ke pabrik setelah ini" Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita ke pabrik…" Eunhyuk nampak riang

"Eomma… haruskah aku ikut? Aku sangat tidak tertarik" Sehun bergumam kesal

"Ya… ini adalah pabrik yang eomma dan appamu bangun, kau adalah calon pewaris pabrik ini bersama Chanyeol" Kyuhyun sedikit mencubit pipi Sehun

Sebuah mobil van mewah membawa keluarga itu menuju ke sebuah pabrik kain di pulau Jeju. Letaknya tak jauh dari lokasi villa mereka. Hanya 20 menit sudah sampai.

"ChanHun Textile" gumam Baekhyun ketika memasuki lobi pabrik itu

"Nde… Chan untuk Chanyeol dan Hun untuk Sehun" Kyuhyun menyeringai Baekhyun

Mereka melakukan tur keliling pabrik, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Chanyeol dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pabrik itu. Sebaliknya dengan Eunhyuk dan Baekhyun yang jadi seperti eomma dan anak yang sedang bermain bersama, mereka begitu antusias.

Tak terasa waktu sudah semakin sore dan pabrik harus tutup pukul 5 sore. Keluarga itu benar – benar puas dengan pabrik baru mereka.

.

.

"Pabrikmu sangat keren.." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kanan tempat tidur

"Bukan milikku, itu milik eomma dan aboji" gumam Chanyeol yang kini sibuk menatap ponselnya kembali.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ponselmu? Kenapa kau menatapnya terus?" Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya

"Oh… ani… hanya sedang berbicara masalah musik bersama teman" Chanyeol berbohong

"Teman macam apa hingga kau tak pernah melepas ponselmu?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Ya… aku bilang ini hanya seorang teman.. tidak lebih" Chanyeol tetap berbohong

"Aku tau itu Kyungsoo…. Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol

Chanyeol nampak kaget, persis seperti seorang suami yang kepergok selingkuh

"Kau tak seharusnya membohongiku, apa kau lupa jika hubungan ini hanya pura – pura saja?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan berbaring miring ke kanan memunggungi bagian tempat tidur Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mematung karena kata – kata Baekhyun.

.

BRUGH

"AAAAK…"

Chanyeol terbangun mendengar suara benda jatuh diiringi teriakan. Chanyeol langsung menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

Dia segera melihat Baekhyun merintih sakit di lantai kamar.

"Gwuenchana? Kenapa kau bisa di bawah sini?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun

"Aku terjatuh…" rintih Baekhyun

"Mwo? Kau jatuh? Kau bilang tidurmu tenang…" Chanyeol memapah Baekhyun kembali ketempat tidur

"Kau menendangku Yeol!" bentak Baekhyun

"Cinca? Aah,… mianhae…" Chanyeol melipat bibirnya seraya menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Gwuenchana" Baekhyun tersenyum

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Ah… kebiasaanku saat tidur memang sangat buruk.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun intens

"Tidak ada yang sakit, lantainya kan berlapis karpet… sudahlah ayo tidur lagi" Baekhyun menepuk sebelah tempat tidur yang kosong

"Ani… aku takut menendangmu lagi" Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya lucu

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa…" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis hingga Chanyeol akhirnya menuruti keinginan senyuman itu.

* * *

"Apa tidur kalian nyenyak?" Sapa Eunhyuk ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang bergabung untuk sarapan

Mereka berdua bangun kesiangan karena malamnya mereka tidak bisa tidur saling menjaga gerak mereka masing - masing.

"Pasangan pengantin baru, bangun siang - siang seperti ini membuatku harus bersiap - siap jadi kakek" Kyuhyun menggoda mereka.

Sehun tiba - tiba tersedak susu yang dia minum ketika mendengar ucapan appanya.

"Pelan - pelan minumnya sayang..." Eunhyuk membantu Sehun membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan susu.

"Aboji... mianhae... tapi kami masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah kami dulu sebelum berpikir kearah sana.." Chanyeol tersenyum singkat.

_**Drrrtt... Drrrtt...**_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, sekilas Baekhyun dapat melihat nama Kyungsoo di layar ponsel Chanyeol, dan itu sukses membuat senyum manis di bibir peach tipis itu memudar.

Chanyeol permisi meninggalkan meja untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Ne kyung..."

"Oppa... aku juga akan shooting di Jeju! sekarang aku akan berangkat!?"

"Cinca? Benarkah?"

"mmm... tunggu aku disana oppa.."

Kyungsoo memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Chanyeol lalu kembali dengan senyum ceria merekah sempurna di wajahnya, dan Baekhyun cukup penasaran apa yang berhasil membuat suaminya itu begitu bahagia.

"Hari ini kita akan rapat dengan investor, kalian harus ikut nde.." Kyuhyun mengakhiri sarapannya

"NDE!" tak seperti sebelumnya Chanyeol kini jadi sangat semangat.

.

Selama rapat Chanyeol hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tidak menyimak dengan baik, cukup berbeda dengan Sehun yang mulai mempelajari berkas - berkas yang ada di hadapannya, Sehun menjadi tertarik dengan pabrik ini karena Baekhyun juga menyukainya.

"Chanyeol-ah... sampai kapan ponsel itu selalu jadi perhatianmu?" Eunhyuk menatap tajam putranya, kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Chanyeol melihat air muka Eunhyuk yang tak baik langsung meletakkan ponselnya dan meminta maaf pada seluruh peserta rapat.

Setelah rapat usai, Chanyeol mendapat 9 missed call dan 3 pesan semua dari Kyungsoo. Gadis itu nampak sudah sangat kesal.

_**From : Kyungsoo**_

_**Oppa! Aku menunggu oppa di LoeL Mall sekarang!  
Cepat kemari atau aku akan membencimu!  
**_

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya melihat pesan terakhir Kyungsoo.

"Aboji, eomma... mianhae... aku harus kesuatu tempat sekarang,,.. aku permisi"

Belum sempat kedua orang tuanya mengijinkan, Chanyeol sudah langsung saja menghilang. Sesaat kemudian Sehun dan Baekhyun datang bersamaan.

"Dimana hyung?" tanya Sehun

"Entahlah, dia hanya bilang harus kesuatu tempat" Kyuhyun menatap Baekhyun

"Kau tau dia kemana Baekki?" Eunhyuk ikut menatap Baekhyun.

"Meollaseo eomani.." Baekhyun menggeleng lemah

* * *

"Kyung!" Chanyeol menghampiri yeoja berkacamata hitam yang berdiri dekat Hyun boutique

"Lama sekali! Apa yang oppa lakukan? sibuk dengan istrimu?" Kyungsoo nampak kesal

"Mianhae baby... oppa harus ikut rapat di pabrik" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan

"Gwuenchana... aku ingin jalan - jalan" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya

Kyungsoo nampak membeli banyak sekali barang di mall itu, kartu kredit Chanyeol hari ini juga nampak sibuk.

_**Drrrt...Drrrrt...**_

Ponsel Chanyeol kembali bergetar, kali ini Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah asik memilih sepatu dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Nde Baek.."

"Kau dimana Yeol?"

"Aku sedang diluar.."

"Eomma dan Aboji mencarimu, sudah waktunya makan malam"

"Tinggalkan saja aku, aku akan makan malam diluar"

"kau dimana sekarang? apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Itu... aku..."

"Mian... aku hanya butuh jawaban agar bisa menjawabnya didepan orangtuamu"

"Aku sedang di studio musik temanku..."

Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa dia harus berbohong lagi, walaupun dia sadar ini hanya berpura - pura, namun tetap saja ini semua menyebalkan untuknya, dia tidak berani jujur pada Baekhyun.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari ini Chanyeol sering menghilang tiba - tiba tanpa memberi tahu orang tuanya, dan Baekhyun juga harus berbohong dan berbohong demi menutupi kesalahan Chanyeol.

Hari itu Baekhyun tidak ikut ke pabrik, dia sudah meminta izin untuk menemui pamannya yang juga sedang bekerja di jeju. Sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun karena Chanyeol sudah menghilang pagi - pagi buta, Sehun lah yang mengantar Baekhyun ke SM hotel tempat pamannya bekerja.

"Kau yakin kau akan menunggunya sendiri?" tanya Sehun dari mobilnya ketika Baekhyun baru saja keluar

"Gwuenchana, dia adalah kakaknya eommaku... gumawo Sehun-ah" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk ke gedung SM Hotel.

Baekhyun duduk manis di cafe SM hotel bersama secangkir milk tea pesanannya. Namun seorang namja berkaca mata hitam terus saja melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menyiup perlahan milk tea hangatnya.

"Youngmin Ajhusi!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya bersemangat.

Namja itu melepaskan kaca matanya dan melotot kearah yeoja cantik yang melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Ya! Kau benar - benar Byun Baekhyun? Anak adikku?" namja bernama Kim Young Min itu tersentak kaget

"Ajhusi wae? tentu saja aku benar - benar Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Yaaa... kau kenapa berubah seperti ini? dulu kau tomboy sekali, sekarang kau... aigooo... cantik sekali.." namja itu langsung duduk dihadapan Baekhyun sambil terus mengagumi kecantikan ponakannya

"Ya... ajhusi, sekarang aku sudah besar, aku mau jadi diriku sendiri" Baekhyun tersenyum manis

"Guere... kau memang seharusnya seperti ini, jadi dirimu sendiri dan berhenti berpura - pura menjadi sosok almarhum Jongwoon" namja paruh baya itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Keunde... sedang apa kau di Jeju? apa kau berlibur bersama haraboji?" namja itu bertanya kembali

"Aniyeo ajhusi.. aku kemari bersama keluarga suamiku, Ajhusi pasti sedang ada kunjungan bisnis ya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

"Ani... aku ke sini sedang melihat proses shooting drama yang dilakukan oleh artis - artisku... menjadi CEO SM Entertainment memang sangat melelahkan, hahaha..." namja itu tertawa

"MWO? tadi kau bilang keluarga siapa? SUAMIMU?" Pekik CEO SM Entertainment itu

"Nde.. aku sudah menikah Ajhusi.." ujar Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Protes namja itu

"Karena aku belum berani mengatakannya pada appa... appa masih membenciku" lirih Baekhyun

"Gwuenchana,... suatu saat dia pasti menerimamu kembali, adikku selalu membujuknya"

"Uaah... perusahaanmu memang hebat ajhusi, terutama bisa melahirkan artis - artis yang hebat membawa hallyu ke seluruh dunia... SM Jjang!" Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kau juga... jika secantik ini aku bisa langsung mendebutkanmu... kau kan pandai menyanyi.." namja itu melirik Baekhyun

"Andwueninde ajhushi... aku tidak mau jadi artis, nanti aku tidak bebas.." ujar Baekhyun kembali menyeruput milk teanya yang sudah lebih dingin.

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang dengan pamannya Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya. Itu Chanyeol, bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka bergandengan mesra bersama berdua, keluar dari pintu elevator. Chanyeol nampak tersenyum bahagia dan demikian pula Kyungsoo.

Sambil berjalan Chanyeol mencium kening Kyungsoo dengan mesra, sontak melihat itu cangkir yang Baekhyun pegang terjatuh dan membasahi rok yang ia kenakan saat itu.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun memekik kaget

"Baekhyun-ah gwuenchana?" pamannya ikut kaget

"Gwuenchanaseumnida ajhusi... aku hanya sedikit lost control"

"Barusan kau melamun, kau liat apa?"

"Aniyeo ajhusi, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja"

"Jangan begitu, jika ada masalah bicarakan saja padaku, aku kan pamanmu, aku akan senantiasa mengisi posisi kosong appamu"

"Ghamsahamnida ajhusi.."

Baekhyun kembali sibuk mengelap roknya yang tertumpah teh, kemudian dia ingat sesuatu untuk ditanyakan pada pamannya

"Ah! Ajhusi... apakah ajhusi mengenal KAI dan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menatap tajam mata pamannya

"Tentu saja... mereka kan artis dibawah agensiku.. wae?" namja itu menjawab mantap

"Aniyeo ajhusi... lain kali aku mau minta tolong meminta tanda tangan mereka.." Baekhyun tersenyum masam.

* * *

Malam itu Baekhyun pulang agak terlambat karena harus makan malam bersama pamannya, karena sudah meminta izin maka Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan makan malam hanya dengan Sehun. Nampak Chanyeol belum juga pulang sejak tadi pagi, Baekhyun segera menghembuskan napas panjangnya mengatur emosi sedihnya.

"Anyeonghaseo..." Baekhyun membungkuk melihat keluarga kecil itu yang baru saja selesai makan malam

"Ah Baekhyunie... kami baru saja selesai, bagaimana pamanmu?" Eunhyuk bertanya ramah

"Dia baik eomani, tapi dia lumayan sibuk karena harus mengurusi artis - artisnya" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah

"Darimana saja kau?" tiba - tiba Eunhyuk berubah ketus.

Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Chanyeol baru datang, Chanyeol terkejut melihat keluarganya baru selesai makan malam dan Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Chanyeol nampak kehabisan alasan untuk menjawab kali ini, dia terlalu sering mengilang.

"Oh... Cheongseohamnida eomani... Chanyeol tadi siang menyusulku bertemu dengan paman dan menemaniku hingga makan malam, kita pulang bersama" Baekhyun berbohong lagi di hadapan orang tua Chanyeol, sementara Sehun nampak gusar mendengar kata - kata itu.

"Guereyeo? kalian datang bersama? Chanyeol-ah bagaimana pamannya Baekhyun?" Kyuhyun bertanya tenang pada Chanyeol

"Dia baik dan... ramah padaku,... agak canggung saja karena ini pertamakalinya bertemu.." Chanyeol berkata saling bertukar pandang bersama Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela napasnya kasar dan berdiri dari mejanya, dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dan menabrak kasar bahu Chanyeol. Sehun nampak marah.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu eomani, abonim.." Baekhyun membungkuk lagi dang menggandeng Chanyeol ke kamar mereka.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana sih yeol?" Baekhyun berdiri didepan kamar mandi dan langsung bertanya pada Chanyeol yang baru saja habis mandi

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku ke studio temanku.." Chanyeol kukuh

"Aku melihatmu bersama Kyungsoo di cafe SM Hotel" Air mata Baekhyun menetes

Chanyeol langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun

"Aku melihatmu bergandengan bersama kyungsoo, baru saja keluar dari elevator" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka

"Mianhae aku menangis..." Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya dan menarik napas dalam dalam. "Aku menangis bukan karena aku melihatmu berjalan bersama Kyungsoo, aku hanya sedih karena kau membohongiku.."

Baekhyun lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Baekhyun berlari entah kemana, dia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya tanpa tau arah dan tujuannya. Dia tersesat, dia tidak tau ada dimana, yang dia lihat hanya hamparan lautan tenang dan semilir angin malam.

Baekhyun melanjutkan tangisnya dan berteriak kencang karena dia merasa sendirian di pantai itu. Baekhyun menangis dibawah tiang lampu yang menghiasi pantai itu.

"Kau sudah mulai menangis sekarang"

Sehun tiba - tiba muncul dihadapan Baekhyun, sontak yeoja dengan wajah memerah karena tangis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat tatapan hangat Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menghapus air matany kasar, tapi sehun memegang kedua tangan itu.

"Jika menangis membuatmu lebih baik, maka menangislah..." Sehun masih menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menangis lebih kencang dan tangannya bergetar.

"Mani appooo..." Baekhyun terisak dalam tangisnya

Sehun yang tak tahan melihat Baekhyun langsung menarik yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kan, dia akan menyakitimu..." gumam Sehun

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ani... bukan dia... tapi aku.." Baekhyun kembali terisak.

"Aku yang seharusnya tau dia tidak mencintaiku, tapi aku berharap terlalu banyak agar dia bisa balik mencintaiku... tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menerima kenyataan... dia mencintai Kyungsoo... Sehun-ah... dia mencintai Kyungsoo... mencintai Kyungsoo.."

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergetar dalam tangisnya.

Dari salah satu sudut kegelapan jalan menuju pantai itu, Chanyeol menghela napas beratnya... dia melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun berpelukan dibawah sinar lampu temaram. Chanyeol mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan dadanya sangat panas saat itu, melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun. Melihat keduanya begitu dekat, Chanyeol merasa iri.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa tanpa Baekhyun, dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, perlahan memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Baekhyun adalah yeoja yang selalu ada untuknya ketika dia menangis, rapuh dan menolongnya disaat orang lain tak bisa melakukan apapun. Baekhyun bahkan rella mempertaruhkan perasaannya demi kegilaan Chanyeol, tapi apa yang dia lakukan ketika Kyungsoo memintanya kembali.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Chanyeol tak berani membuka matanya. Dia hanya mendengar derap langkah pelan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyicirkan matanya agar terbuka sedikit, Baekhyun melepas blazernya dan mengikat rambutnya, yeoja itu menatap seaat ponsel miliknya dan tersenyum pelan.

"Oppa... jika kau masih ada di sini, kau pasti akan membantuku... oppa, benarkah apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku mencintainya oppa... mampukah aku bertahan melihatnya mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun bergumam pada ponselnya sendiri dan mengusap gambar di layar itu lalu tersenyum. Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya dan...

GREP

Chanyeol langsung memeluknya.

"Cha...Chanyeol-ah..." gagap Baekhyun

"Mianhae" gumam suara berat itu

"Kenapa kau begini? ya... lepaskan yeol..." Baekhyun sedikit meronta

"Maafkan aku yang membohongimu... aku... tidak tau kenapa melakukannya.." kata Chanyeol masih memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak lagi meronta

"Gwuenchana.." desah Baekhyun akhirnya

"Anduwe... berhentilah memaklumi apa yang aku lakukan dan menyakitimu... aku bersalah.." Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya setelah itu dan menatap Baekhyun yang kembali menangis. Chanyeol menakup wajah Baekhyun, merasakan kelembutan pipi putih yang kini basah air mata.

"Kau mencintai Kyungsoo, aku... mengerti... dan posisiku hanya sebagai pura - pura istrimu... aku, juga mengerti... jadi, gwuenchana... bukan kau yang salah, ini bukan karenamu juga... ini masalahku dengan perasaanku sendiri...yang..."

~_CHUP_

Tiba - tiba Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir peach Baekhyun. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya seketika sadar apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol menekan bibir basah itu dengan bibirnya cukup lama dan Baekhyun meronta lemah antara menerimanya namun tak tau bagaimana menolaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini saling pandang.

"Aku tidak akan membohongi istriku lagi..."

Chanyeol bergumam dan kembali mencium Baekhyun, kali ini sedikit melumat bibir tipis itu, membuat tangan Baekhyun meremas pelan kemeja yang Chanyeol gunakan.

* * *

Sudah seminggu mereka ada di pulau Jeju, masih tersisa beberapa hari lagi dan mereka akan segera kembali ke Seoul. Chanyeol masih sering menemui Kyungsoo, namun setiap dia pergi dia pasti memberi tahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat jujur pada istrinya sekarang, entah kenapa semenjak Chanyeol melihat Sehun memeluk Baekhyun di pantai malam itu, kini Chanyeol merasa risih jika membiarkan Baekhyun terlalu dekat dengan adiknya itu. Tak jarang Chanyeol sengaja menggandeng lengan Baekhyun atau hanya sekedar menggenggam tangan istrinya ketika mereka sedang berjalan.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan keluarganya untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, kini Chanyeol malah sering sibuk chat Line bersama Baekhyun atau sekedar menelpon Baekhyun untuk bertanya yeoja itu sedang apa. Seperti sekarang...

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menemani eommamu menonton film dokumenter tentang kain"

"Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Aku menyukainya yeol... bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

"Dia sedang belanja.."

"mmm... kau sudah makan?"

"Belum"

"Ajak dia makan siang bersama, Restaurant China di dekat botanical garden sangat enak... cobalah"

"mmm nanti aku mencobanya"

"Apa Kyungsoo tidak marah kau menelponku?"

"Ani... dia sedang sibuk memilih tas.."

"Nanti sore eomma mengajak kita melihat sunset, dia ingin semuanya ikut untuk mengambil foto keluarga"

"oh... akan kuusahakan untuk datang"

"mmm... salam untuk Kyungsoo... semoga menyenangkan"

Baekhyun memutus telponnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan film yang dia dan Eunhyuk tonton, namun pikirannya melayang pada Chanyeol, dia merindukan suaminya, dia sebenarnya tidak menyukai Chanyeol berada bersama Kyungsoo.

* * *

Chanyeol datang tepat disaat mereka akan berangkat ke pantai.

"Kita mau kepantai mana eomma?" Chanyeol nyengir

"Oh... sekarang kau ikut huh?" Eunhyuk menatap sinis anak yang suka menghilang itu

"Kita kepantai Jungmun, privat beach di villa and resort ini" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap bahu istrinya

Mereka semua diantar sebuah kendaraan hotel untuk menuju pantai yang dimaksud. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Baekhyun nampak sangat antusias melihat pemandangan yang disajikan alam dihadapannya itu, berulang kali dia mengambil foto dan mengabadikannya dalam almbum foto di ponselnya

Sesampainya di pantai, hamparan pasir putih kecoklatan menyambut mereka. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah pantai namun tidak berani dekat - dekat dengan air, dia langsung mengerem langkahnya dan membiarkan sehun yang berlari bersamanya tadi mencapai pantai terlebih dahulu.

"Kami akan duduk disini sambil santai, kalian bermain saja" titah Kyuhyun pada Chanyeol.

Kyuhyun duduk disebuah meja dengan payung besar diatasnya. Dari meja itu dapat dinikmali hamparan pantai yang sangat indah, membuat susana hati ikut tenang dan damai.

"Sehun-ah... jangan terlalu ketengah!" Bakhyun berteriak, dia sangat takut air maka dari itu dia tidak berani mengejar Sehun.

"Yaa... kau harus mencoba,.. di sini saja... lihat... tidak dalam" Sehun melompat lompat membuat air laut sedikit menyiprati bajunya.

"Shireo! aku tidak duka air!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak.

Chanyeol berjalan santai mendekati Baekhyun yang hanya bisa berdiri melengkungkan bibirnya melihat Sehun asik bermain air, apa yang dilihatnya selalu mengingatkannya pada Jongwoon. Oppanya yang satu itu sangat menyukai air, menyukai pantai, pandai berenang dan selalu menggila jika diajak kepantai.

"Kau melamun lagi" Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun

"Ah! kau membuatku kaget..." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol

Sehun langsung menghampiri mereka saat itu juga.

"Aku akan kembali..." Sehun memberikan kamera yang tadi dia kalungkan dilehernya pada Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan dua pasangan yang kini saling bertukar pandang itu.

"Kau mau main air?" tanya Chanyeol setelah punggung Sehun menghilang dibalik batu karang.

"Shireo!... aku tidak suka air" Baekhyun menggeleng kepalanya keras

"aku akan bersamamu... ayo" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya meminta tangan Baekhyun

"Anduwe" Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menarik sedikit tangan panjang itu.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol polos

"Aku takut air" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku akan menjagamu... aku akan mengajarimu menikmati air laut itu"

Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lalu memapah tubuh Baekhyun ala pengantin menuju kepantai. Baekhyun terlihat panik, namun senyuman Chanyeol membuat yeoja manis itu mengkerut dan mengencangkan kalungan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Kakiku sudah menyentuh air" gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. Suara deburan ombak semakin jelas ditelinga Baekhyun. Pantai itu cukup tenang, namun untuk ukuran seseorang yang fobia air, itu sangat deras. Air sangat mengerikan.

"Ayo buka matamu" Chanyeol berbisik dekat telinga Baekhyun

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat air yang sangat banyak disekitarnya, dia kembali menutup matanya dan tubuhnya gemetar berkeringat

"Aku akan menurunkanmu" Chanyeol berbisik sambil tersenyum

"Aaa...Anduwe!" Baekhyun sedikit terpekik

"Baekhyun-ah... tatap mataku.." titah Chanyeol

Baekhyun perlahan menatap wajah namja tampan yang masih memapah tubuh mungilnya.

"Percayalah padaku... aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu, aku akan menjagamu, aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi dan tidak melepas tanganku"

Seperti disihir Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun, kaki putih yeoja itu pertama menyentuh air dan Baekhyun agak bergidik ngeri. Begitu kedua kakinya menginjak pasir Baekhyun langsung gemetar dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.." Baekhyun menggeleng

"Aku di sini... cha... perlahan rasakan kakimu... rasakan airnya... ini tidak deras... aku menggenggam tanganmu" Chanyeol berbisik

"Tapi jika aku membuka mata aku akan melihat air yang banyak" gumam Baekhyun

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan badannya membuat Baekhyun menghadap karah pantai.

"Buka matamu.."

Baekhyun sedikit mencicir.

"Eotte?" Chanyeol tersenyum memandang lekat kedua manik mata Baekhyun dan masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan lembut istrinya

Baekhyun perlahan menginjak - injakkan kakinya di atas pasir dan air laun sayup menyapu kaki putihnya.

"Chua.." gumam Baekhyun

Chanyeol menendang sedikit ai agar menyiprat Baekhyun, sontak Baekhyun jadi kaget dan air membasahi pahanya. Baekhyun membalas cipratan itu dan melakukanan hal yang sama, namun Baekhyun melakukannya terlalu keras hingga wajah Chanyeol menjadi basah.

Mereka akhirnya main air bersama, saling membasahi satu sama lain. Seperti janji Chanyeol, dia tidak pernah sediktpun menrenggangkan genggaman tangannya, dia selalu menggenggam tangan istrinya.

Dari kejauhan Sehun menatap kedua pasangan itu terlihat sangat bahagia, terutama senyum Baekhyun yang begitu lepas.

"Apa kau bahagia? Apa namja itu benar - benar membuatmu bahagia?" gumam Sehun sambil menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana pendeknya

.

.

Baekhyun nampak lelah karena bermain di pantai bersama Chanyeol, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bahkan mentertawakan tingkah laku mereka yang kekanakan. Setelah makan malam dan sedikit berbincang akhirnya Baekhyun permisi tidur terlebih dahulu, tenaganya seakan terkuras habis karena melawan rasa phobianya.

Beberapa jam kemudian Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun, dia mendapati sesosok mungil sudah meringkuk di sisi kanan tempat tidur itu. Ini malam ke 8 mereka tidur bersama, dan Chanyeol nampak terbiasa dengan keberadaan Baekhyun disampingnya. Bahkan kini Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan baru, mentapa wajah Baekhyun sebelum dia tertidur. Chanyeol akan selalu mengabsen setiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan damai, Chanyeol akan menikmati suara merdu degupan jantung Baekhyun dan desahan napas lembut yeoja berbibir peach itu.

Perlahan Chanyeol mulai tersenyum dan menyukai wajah tertidur yang damai itu, beberapa kali Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mereka kini tidur saling berhadapan.

* * *

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Pagi ini Chanyeol meminta izin untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat dan tidak ikut dalam pertemuan kolega orang tua mereka.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, selama ini aku belum pernah mengajakmu jalan - jalan kan?" Chanyeol mengulas senyum dibibirnya

Chanyeol memarkir mobil di parkiran sebuah gedung yang bercorak tradisional.

"Oh... ini kan kuil yang sering muncul di drama.." gumam Baekhyun

"Iya, sekarang Kyungsoo shooting di sini" kata Chanyeol enteng

"Ya... kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? bukankah ini Kyungsoo membencimu bersamaku" pekik Baekhyun

"Ani.. aku tidak akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, aku hanya mengajakmu melihat anjing - anjing peliharaan di kuli ini... kau suka anjing kan?" kata Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu mobilnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan cukup jauh memutar agar tidak melewati zona shooting drama itu. Chanyeol berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, ya... namja itu kembali menggenggam tangan istrinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Chanyeol agak lupa dimana tempat pertenakan kuil itu, hingga dia sedikit berputar - putar dan beberapa kali memasuki areal yang salah.

"Aku biasanya masuk dari depan" gumam Chanyeol membela dirinya dari lirikan menggoda Baekhyun

"Gwuenchana... aku menikmati kuil ini dari tadi yeol" Baekhyun tersenyum manis

Chanyeol menatap bibir peach di wajah mendongak Baekhyun, hanya dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit bibirnya bisa mengecup bibir cantik itu. Namun Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat dimana mereka berada, walaupun sudah pernah mencium Baekhyun namun dia masih tetap canggung untuk melakukannya lagi, _"lagi pula itu kan diluar akal sehatku" _pikirnya.

Mereka berdua menyusuri sebuah lorong yang menghantarkan mereka pada sebuah beranda, dari beranda tersebut bisa diliat sebuah pintu tepat berhadapan. Sesaat setelah mereka menyadari mereka tersesat untuk sekian kalinya, tiba - tiba pintu beranda itu terbuka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama - sama terpekik begitu melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai lah yang keluar dari pintu itu.

Chanyeol langsung menyeret Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi dibalik tirai pintu yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Jongin-ssi... percayalah aku mencintaimu.." Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya

"Kau mencintaiku? yang benar saja? Kata kru yang lain kau selalu bertemu dengan namja lain di belakangku" bentak KAI

"Aniyeo chagi-ah... aku hanya mencintaimu, aku tidak bertemu siapapun percayalah" Kyungsoo terdengar putus asa

"Bagaimana aku harus mempercayaimu?" Jongin mengguncang tubuh mungil itu

"Aku milikmu Jongin-ssi... aku sudah memberikan segalanya untukmu... aku bahkan sudah meninggalkan namja bodoh bernama Chanyeol itu untukmu" Kyungsoo mendekap tubuh KAI.

"Kau masih menemuinya!" KAI menyeringai tajam

"Ani... aku tidak pernah menemuinya aku tidak pernah mencintainya Chagi-ah" ujar Kyungsoo.

Namja berkulit Tan itu langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan ganas, menyeret Kyungsoo hingga terhempas ketembok kuil dan kembali menyerang Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun dengan lemah, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol pasti mendengar apa yang dia dengar. Pernytaan Kyungsoo dan kini dia harus melihat Kyungsoo berciuman dengan KAI.

"Aaak"

Pekik Kyungsoo kesakitan, Kyungsoo nampak seperti diperkosa oleh Jongin. Chanyeol yang tak tahan melihatnya langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya diikuti dengan Baekhyun.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik kasar tubuh KAI yang mencumbu Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau berani ikut campur?" seringai namja sexy itu

"Cheongseohamnida... Cheongseohamnida" Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sambil menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol.

"mengganggu saja!" Kai meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

PLAK!

Kyungsoo menampar Chanyeol. Mata bulat itu seperti mencaci maki apa yang Chanyeol lakukan dan melirik jijik kearah Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana.

* * *

Sampai malam mood Chanyeol tidak baik, Baekhyun mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu. Lagi - lagi Chanyeol melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarga, dan Baekhyun bilang dia dan Chanyeol memang sedang bertengkar karena jalan - jalan tadi, Kyuhyun lalu menasehati Baekhyun untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Awalnya Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol pergi mencari Kyungsoo, namun kunci mobil yang biasa dia pakai, ponsel serta dompetnya tergeletak rapi di meja dekat tempat tidur mereka.

"Oh... Chanyeol tidak pergi? Kemana dia?" gumam Baekhyun. Yeojja manis berambut panjang itu segera mengenakan jaketnya dan menuju keluar.

Dia mengitari halaman luas Villa and resorts itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga telingganya menangkap suara sesuatu terpental. Baekhyun menuju ke sumber suara dan tepat sekali, dia menemukan Chanyeol sedang mendribbel bola basket di lapangan basket fasilitas villa tersebut.

Perlahan Baekhyun masuk ke lapangan dan mendekat kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti masih kesal melihat kemesraan mereka tadi, iya kan?" kata Baekhyun seraya menangkap bola yang terpental dari ring.

Wajah Chanyeol sangat datar dan meminta bola itu kembali dengan gerakan tangannya.

"ng..ng.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya imut dan mendribble bola itu menjauh dari Chanyeol

"Baek! kembalikan bola itu padaku!"

"Aniii... kau harus merebutnya!"

"BAEK!"

"Ayo rebut bola ini yeol!"

Baekhyun dengan lincah mendribble bola serta mengecoh Chanyeol yang berusaha keras merampas bola itu. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol nampak melupakan kekesalannya, dan larut dalam permainan Baekhyun. Namja jangkung itu sering terkecoh oleh tubuh mungil dan lincah Baekhyun

_Tes... tes... tes..._

"Hujan!" Pekik Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dan menatap ke langit yang gelap.

Chanyeol dengan sigap merebut bola diam ditangan Baekhyun dan segera mendribble bola itu menjauh sambil tertawa bahagia

"Gwuenchana... ayo kita lanjutkan! hujan akan membuat permainan ini semakin menarik.."

Chanyeol kembali mencoba melakukan Three point soot, namun tubuh mungil Baekhyun keburu menerkam tubuh jangkung itu, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, dengan sigap Baekhyun lalu menadah bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol agar tidak terbentur.

Mereka jatuh dengan poosisi Chanyeol dibawah dan Baekhyun menumpuknya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan paniknya melihat chanyeol menutup mata dibawah rintikan hujan.

"Chanyeol-ah... irreona... Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya sementara telapak tangan kirinya masih menjadi bantal kepala Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan selalu melindungiku seperti ini Baek?" Chanyeol berkata dan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol-ah... kau baik - baik saja kan?" Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkan saja kepalaku terbentur? siapa tau aku bisa hilang ingatan dan melupakan Kyungsoo.." gumam namja bersuara dalam itu.

"Tidak... aku tidak akan membuatmu melupakan Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti itu, nanti kau akan jadi sakit dan bagaimana kalau ingatanmu pulih dan kembali mencintainya? aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi..."

~_CHUP_

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Chanyeol sudah mengarahkan wajah Baekhyun mendekat kewajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu dengan lembut, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan merangkul pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang masih terngkurap diatas tubuhnya. Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tenggelam dalam lumatan bibir sexy Chanyeol, entah bagaimana hujan yang turun terasa begitu hangat menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menarik wajahnya, menatap mata Chanyeol yang ikut terbuka karena ciuman yang terhenti.

"Chanyeol-ah... kenapa begini lagi?" tanya Baekhyun

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup lebih kencang, demikian pula dengan aliran darahnya ketika melihat wajah basah Baekhyun diatasnya, rambut basah Baekhyun menambah kesan sexy pada yeoja imut itu.

Chanyeol tak ingin melepaskan Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin memeluk yeoja itu lebih erat, karena dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan semakin membaik, Baekhyun adalah obat untuk hatinya, dan dia sadar betul akan hal itu.

"Baekhyun-ah... berhentilah jadi pelarianku" gumam Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"YA! Sampaikapan kalian mau seprti itu?"

Tiba - tiba Sehun datang dan memergoki mereka tengah dalam posisi saling menindih. Keduanya jadi salah tingkah karena tatapan sinis Sehun.

"Sehun-ah... sejak kapan kau disana?" Chanyeol gugup

"Sudah dari tadi, sejak kalian saling menghisap bibir satu sama lain" jawab Sehun frontal

Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Sehun

"Eomma mencari kalian, kalian tidak ada dikamar dan hujan, jadi aku lah yang kena imbasnya harus mencari kalian! Ayo kembali ke villa!" Sehun melembarkan sebuah payung yang ditangkap sempurna oleh Chanyeol.

.

"Ommo... kalian kenapa basah kuyup begini?" Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap esspresso hangatnya mengernyit

"Kami akan segera berganti pakaian..." Chanyeol menundukk singkat dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju ke kamar mereka.

Chanyeol berganti pakaian di kamar, sedangkan Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi.

"Hatching..."

Baekhyun bersin ketika keluar dari kamar mandi

"Oh... wajahmu merah sekali Baek... kau juga hangat!" Chanyeol menempelkan tangannya kewajah Baekhyun

"Ani yeol... tanganmu yang dingin"

"Tidak! kau sakit... aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begini... akan kucarikan kau obat"

Chanyeol langsung menyambar ponsel dan kunci mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mencari obat di apotik terdekat.

.

.

Chanyeol mendapatkan obat untuk Baekhyun dan segera kembali ke mobilnya, namun diluar apotik, Chanyeol sangat kaget melihat Kyungsoo basah kuyup diguyur hujan yang masih deras.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

Chanyeol mengabsen seluruh penampilan kusut Kyungsoo, sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Kyung... kau kenapa?" Chanyeol makin panik

Kyungsoo langsung pingsan dihadapan Chanyeol. Tak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol segera membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke hotelnya. Dikamar hotel Chanyeol tak mengerti harus melakukan apapun. Dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan baju atas kyungsoo, sambil menutup rapat matanya dan sedikit meraba. Chanyeol lalu mengambil baju tidur terusan Kyungsoo dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan kembali dia melakukannya dengan memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya tak habis pikir apa yang dia lakukan. Setelah mengganti baju yeoja itu Chanyeol segera membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo, dan menunggu yeoja itu hingga bangun. Kyungsoo kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Oppa..." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan saat mendapati Chanyeol dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyung? oh syukurlah... ayo minumlah ini" Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo untuk minum teh yang dia buat tadi.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lalu memeluk Chanyeol, "Oppa... temani aku disini,.. aku takut oppa.." Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulatnya. "Aku harus pergi Kyung, aku tidak bisa bersamamu..."

"Oppa... aku hampir diperkosa oleh KAI!" bentak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya langsung menakup wajah Kyungsoo

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Dia hampir memperkosaku dimobilnya oppa... aku takut"

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Chanyeol "Oppa temani aku disini" lirihnya.

Chanyeol hampir saja goyah dan menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo, jika saja obat yang tadi Chanyeol beli tergeletak didepannya dan mengingatkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang demam.

"Ani! aku tidak bisa... aku harus kembali pada Baekhyun"

"Kau sudah berjanji akan meninggalkannya untukku oppa!"

"Ani... kau tidak pernah mencintaiku! kau hanya mempermainkanku"

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, aku terpakasa mengatakannya dihadapan KAI agar aku tidak disakiti olehnya"

"Mianhae Kyung... Baekhyun membutuhkanku, dia istriku, istriku memcintaiku dan membutuhkanku"

Chanyeol lalu berlari dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya berpikir untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan obat untuk Baekhyun yang masih diatas meja dekat tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol langsung menyetir mobilnya dengan kencang menuju villa.

Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di depan pintu gerbang villa, hanya menggunakan baju tidur tipisnya, cardgan dan juga payung untuk melindunginya dari hujan yang masih tidak berhenti.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri mobil yang baru saja parkir dengan baik itu.

"Kenapa kau diluar? kakimu basah? kenapa menggunakan baju tipis?" Chanyeol memprotes Baekhyun seketika.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis, menjatuhkan payung yang dipeganggnya dan membuat mereka berdua kembali diguyur hujan.

Baekhyun nampak terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa istrinya menangis begitu, dia hanya refleks membalas pelukan sang istri.

"Aku takut kau tidak pulang lagi dan meninggalkan aku" ujar Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol

"Gumawo yeol... gumawo kau kembali, gumawo... kau datang padaku..." Baekhyun terisak

Mata Chanyeol menatap kosong pada satu titik, hatinya ikut berdenyum menyadari betapa seringnya dia meninggalakan Baekhyun hanya untuk bertemu Kyungsoo yang jelas - jelas mempermainkannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan dengan cepat dia melumat bibir Baekhyun, perlahan dia sudah berhasil menguasai ciumannya, dia menggerakkan lidahnya menyapu setiap sudut mulut Baekhyun dan sesekali menghisap bibir bawah istrinya, Baekhyun juga membalas ciuman itu dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Perlahan mereka masuk kedalam Villa yang sudah mulai gelap dan menuju kekamar mereka, tanpa menghidupkan lampu Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu kamar dan merebahkan Baekhyun dengan baju basahnya diatas tempat tidur, Chanyeol menguasai tubuh Baekhyun yang merebah dibawah tubuhnya.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing baju tidur merah muda istrinya dan melepasnya bersamaan dengan cardigan yang Baekhyun pakai, membuat tubuh putih mulus bagian atas Baekhyun terekspose. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk melepas kemejanya dan Baekhyun melakukannya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol sudah bertelanjang dada, perlahan dia menggulingkan tubuh Baekhyun agar tengkurap diatasnya dan melepaskan kaitan bra yang Baekhyun kenakan hingga dua buah payudara mulus milik Baekhyun tertangkup hangat didada Chanyeol, dengan satu hentakan Chanyeol kembali memposisikan Baekhyun dibawahnya. Tangan Chanyeol kemudian meremas lembut kedua payudara baekhyun membuat yeoja manis itu mendesah menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sesuatu megeras dibawah sana. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya dan menyibak kaki Baekhyun kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh istrinya yang hanya menggunakan penutup bawah bagian dalamnya.

Chanyeol perlahan turun kebawah dan menghisap salah satu nipple baekhyun, sementara tangannya berusaha melepaskan celanya hinggia sang junior terekspose liar. Baekhyun mendesah semakin hebat dan tangannya kini mencengkram rambut hitam legam Chanyeol. Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali turun kebawah sambil menarik celana dalam Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu kini telanjang bulat.

Bibir Chayeol kembali mendarat di leher Baekhyun dan menghisap setiap jengkal leher putih itu.

"aaaaahhh..."

Baekhyun mengerang penuh gairah merasakan hisapan bibir Chanyeol di lehernya seraya namja itu meremas payudaranya.

"Yheoool..." desah Baekhyun memanggil nama namja yang tengah diliputi nafsu itu.

Chanyeol mengabaikan panggilan itu dan terus melahap tubuh Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Baekhyun ditengh desahannya yang tertahan

"Nde..." Chanyeo sedikit tersengal

"Apakah berpura - pura harus sejauh ini?" baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, hanya kemabli melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun, namun kemudian dia bertanya "apakah hatimu mengiinginkan ini terjadi?"

Baekhyun terpaku pada kedua manik mata Chanyeol. "Hatiku memilih untuk melakukannya Baek,, jika hatimu juga memilih begitu, maka jangan biarkan akal sehat kita mengganggunya"

Napas Chanyeol masih tak beraturan dan menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, dan akhirnya Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah Chanyeol kemudian melumat bibir Kissable milik suaminya itu.

Malam itu Baekhyun memilih untuk menyerahkan seluruh dirinya pada Chanyeol, melakukannya dengan penuh cinta, Chanyeol perlahan memasukkan juniornya kedalam liang vagina milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendapatkan Baekhyun, mencuri kesuciannya dan namja itupun melakukannya untuk pertamakali dengan Baekhyun.

Malam itu menjadi malam terpanas untuk keduanya, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan namun tak mengurangi kenikmatan yang mereka berdua rasakan, Chanyeol begitu menjaga Baekhyun yang mengerang sedikit sakit dibawahnya, pertama kali untuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mencintai apa yang dia lakukan.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin keras dan tiba - tiba Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya, Junior Chanyeol berkedut lemah didalam tubuh Baekhyun diikuti desahan panjang dan berat khas suara Chanyeol.

Namja itu akhirnya menindih Baekhyun dengan tubuh lemasnya, Baekhyun masih memeluk suaminya yang tertidur didadanya, tubuh Chanyeol begitu basah dan berketingat, mengingat betapa panas permainan mereka malam ini. Chanyeol kembali menhela napas panjang kemudian dia tersenyum lalu mengecup pelipis Baekhyun yang juga penuh keringat.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan berguling ke sisi kiri tempat tidur yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu dan kemudian terlelap sangking lelahnya.

"_Apa ini semua benar - benar hanya berpura - pura?"_ Chanyeol bertanya dalam hatinya setelah memejamkan mata, mengatur kembali napasnya yang masih tersengal

_"Park Chanyeol, teruslah berpura - pura hingga kau terbiasa dan lupa bahwa kau sedang berpura - pura... aku mencintaimu" _Bakehyun mengusap Chanyeol yang tertidur disebelahnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh namja jangkung yang tanpa busana itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-**TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4 TEASER**

**"I'm so sorry but I do love him"**

"Video itu tersebar kemana - mana! Chanyeol sedang membuka baju Kyungsoo jelas sekali!" Chen panik sementara Kris terus mengulang video itu

"Chanyeol-ah..." kaki Baekhyun melemas

"Ini janggal... kenapa hal seperti ini ada yang merekamnya.,,, ini pasti sengaja" Kris bergumam

.

"Tolong jangan melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lihat" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk yeoja yang sedang terisak dalam tangisnya

"Ani... aku akan tetap melihatnya walaupun itu menyakiti hatiku"

"Tidak bisakah orang yang kau cintai itu bukan Chanyeol?"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya didepan Baekhyun.

.

"Cheongseohamnida... aku yang bersalah, aku adalah istri yang tidak bisa menjaga suamiku"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badan 90 derajat didepan semua kamera konferensi pers, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri demi meminta maaf pada publik terhadap apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

.

"Kyungsoo-ssi... apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau Chanyeol oppa mencintai yeojja lain selain aku!"

"CHANYEOL OPPA MILIKKU!" Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun hingga tercebur kedalam kolam

.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, oppa"

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Aku mencintai istriku"

"Kau mencintaiku oppa!"

.

"Kau menemukan Baekhyun?" keringat Sehun mengucur deras dari pelipisnya

"Tadi dia bilang mau mengantar blueberry untuk Chanyeol" Suho mengingat - ingat

BRUGH!

"Kau berpelukan dengan yeoja busuk ini sedangkan Baekhyun tengah sekarat!"

Sehun melayangkan pukulannya sangat keras ke pipi Chanyeol

"MWO? DIMANA BAEKHYUN?"

"Oppa... aku membutuhkanmu!"

"MENJAUH DARINYA KYUNGSOO!"

.

"Ahjusi... tolong bantu aku..." Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kantor CEO SM Entertainment dengan wajah penuh tangis dan pucat

.

"KAU BERSELINGKUH! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN DONGHAE!"

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA EOMMA!"

.

"Disaat seperti ini harusnya kau juga membenciku Baek.." Chanyeol memeluk lututnya

"Bukan yeol,... disaat seperti ini sudah seharusnya aku ada disampingmu!"

"_Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun... sungguh - sungguh mencintaimu_" Chanyeol berkata dalam hati

.

"Baekhyun-ah... ajhusi sudah melakukannya, kau jangan menangis lagi nde..."

Telepon terputus kemudian seluruh bumi Korea selatan menjadi gempar karena video yang diunggah officially oleh SM.

.

"Siapa yang merekam percakapan itu?" Kyungsoo melempar semua barang dikamarnya.

.

"Kau ternyata hanya wanita busuk yang memanfaatkanku!" KAI menampar Kyungsoo, kini benar - benar menamparnya

.

"Dan mulai detik ini pertunanganku dan Kyungsoo dinyatakan telah putus." Kai langsung meninggalkan ruang konferensi pers.

.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu Sehun-ah, asalkan Baekhyun tetap milikku!" Chanyeool menitikan airmatanya

"AKU MUNGKIN SAJA MEREBUT CINTA IBU KANDUNG HYUNGKU! TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEREBUT ORANG YANG HYUNGKU CINTAI! ARRASEO!"

.

"Selamat datang menantuku..." Sambut Donghae dengan senyum manisnya

"Wah... Chanyeol beruntung mendapatkan istri secantik kau Baekhyun.." Ryeowook menakup kedua pipi Baekhyun

"Hai noona... namaku Park Aiden" namja kecil itu tersenyum sangat manis

.

"Ayo kita menikah, kali ini tidak untuk berpura - pura... kali ini untuk yang sesungguhnya, aku ingin kau menjadi istriku"

**.**

**.**

**Author Corner : **

**Yaaaa... gimana - gimana? apa kalian suka WGM ChanBaek Version ini? hehehe... **

**Mianhae jika ceritanya kepanjangan dan terkesan terlalu berat untuk para readerdeul...**

**Ceongmal Mianhaeyeo author juga slow update, sedang sibuk persiapan UTS juga...  
**

**Tapi author berharap semuanya tetep Keep reading yaa...**

**dan**

**RnR Hajuseo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Thanks to my beloved reviewers yang udah menyadarkan author kalo sebelumnya banyak banget salah nama di FF ini...

Semoga Part ini tidak mengecewakan nde... Terimakasih karena sudah selalu setia dan mensuport author, kekeke... SARANGHAEYEO!

.

.

QyuDev178 : Nampaknya sih di cerita ini Si Baek masih disakitin Chanyeol gara2 Kyungsoo minta balik lagi ke Yeol...

zoldyk : Gumawo...

fifia138Exo : Ya gitu deh ya Chanyeol suka Plin plan sama perasaannya sendiri, dia suka Baekhyun tapi dia berpikir masih cinta sama si Kyungsoo

DiraLeeXiOh :Mianhae kalo reaksi Chanyeol malah jadi nyebelin... hehehe... belakangan Chanyeol bakal sadar kok siapa yang dia cintai

ChanLoveBaek :Nee... ini sudah dilanjut... gumawo...

: gumawo nomu nomu cinca gumawo... tapi maaf ya kalo Chapter ini terlalu panjang dan ngambang

AnjarW : Konfliknya cuma segitu - gitu aja kok, cuma Kyungsoo yang arogan dan Chanyeol yang plinpan, Sehun yang kasihan sama Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang kekeh sama cintanya

ritaanjani4 : Iya tuh Sehun mulai perhatian nih...

TaoTaoZi Panda : Cie yang ganti nama cie... kekekeke... itu kalo pengen TaoRis momment ada di WGM TaoRis version looh,.. kikikiki

samkou : tapi di sini si Baekkie yang ikhlas jadi pelariannya mas yeollie... hiks

diya1013 :Ceongmal mianhae,... tapi ini tuntutan perannya si Kyungsoo deh, memang harus ada yang antagonis kayaknya..

clouds06 : Iya tuh si Chanyeol agak egois awalnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dia bakal tau siapa yang menunggu cintanya

Nadin : sip udah dilanjut... gimana? masih seru gak?

rikaacoo : ini udah dilanjut... semoga ceritanya berkenan nde... mian kalo terlalu panjang dan gaje...

: dichap ini memang Kyungtho selalu berulah karena arogan dan egoisnya dia, maruk sih juga,.. tapi Sehun selalu ada untuk nenangin Baek Baek... semoga gak mengecewakan nde..

hyunxo12 : Bagaimana dengan Chap ini? apakah masih seru? please jawab iya... T_T

younlaycious88 : ini dia Chap lanjutannya... gimana? mengecewakan ya?

ArraHyeri : Chansoo Krisoo... arraseo... masuk list nde...

Vie Pearlaqua : makasi udah nunggu2 versi ini, semoga gak mengecewakan nde... disini Chanyeol masih plin plan dengan perasaannya

babywupan : Mian Author gak update kilat,... tugas kuliah numpuk, UTS makin deket dan si Ace makin nakal aja... *emang siape?*

Naraa : Mianhae ini lama updatenya... hiks...

: iya... dia itu lo gengsi banget ngaku suka... Chan Chan Chan...

BaekYeolShip : Mianhae kalo ceritanya agak gaje kepanjangan atau bikin pusing... cinca ceongmal mianhaeyeo...

shinlophloph : kekeke... gumawo readerdeul sudah mengoreksi kesalahan author... kikiki... tapi di Chap ini kayaknya masih aja deh bertipo tipo ria... *timpuk gue plis*

Ahn Dini FreezenBlack : iya boleh bangeeet,,,,, sekalian yang ChenMin version, HunHan version sama SuLay versionnya juga ndee... kyaaaa

secret-cca : dichap ini kayaknya masih aja typo deh... mianhae... *author minta digoreng nih*

.1 : Mian lama updatenya... mian ceritanya kepanjangan... semoga gak mengecewakan yaa...

lanarava6223 : ini beda... kekeke... iya sih Chanyeol emang ngeselin terutama Soo... dan KaiBaek jadi korbannya... hiks..

lyra : sudah update! RnR hajuseooo

Amortentia Chan : itu hape jangan dibanting dong chinguu... anduwe... mianhae... sebenernya Kai juga korban...

bellasung21 : maaf ya kalo Chap ini jadi kurang seru... hiks...

naranari : hati chanyeol sih emang milih Baek... tapi pikirannya... masih aja ke Soo...

LeeKim : Nde gumawo... maaf ya Chap ini panjang bgt...

chanbaekalogy : nde... ini sudah lanjuttt...

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan favorite cerita ini... *bow*

Terakhir thanks to silent reader... please don't keep silent ndee... kekekee..

**AKHIR KATA AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN**

**GHAMSAHAMNIDA... AUUUU... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**


	4. I'm so sorry but I do love him

**WE GOT MARRIED!**

**CHANBAEK VERSION**

**END CHAP! ( I'm so sorry but I do love him)  
**

**.**

**Gendre Switch (GS)**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort. ROMANCE!. Family**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

**Side Cast : EXO, Super Junior**

**PAIRS : CHANBAEK (a bit HunHan at the end)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : This story is Mine! EXO is SM's  
All the members are God's and their parents'**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : Ini adalah Chapter yang lagi - lagi sangat panjang... mungkin sepanjang kaki Kris..**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash**

**No Hate**

**No Plagiarism**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

"_Apa ini semua benar - benar hanya berpura - pura?"_ Chanyeol bertanya dalam hatinya setelah memejamkan mata, mengatur kembali napasnya yang masih tersengal

_"Park Chanyeol, teruslah berpura - pura hingga kau terbiasa dan lupa bahwa kau sedang berpura - pura... aku mencintaimu" _Bakehyun mengusap Chanyeol yang tertidur disebelahnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh namja jangkung yang tanpa busana itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END CHAPTER  
**

**"I'm so sorry but I do love him"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sinar matahari samar - samar menusuk matanya. Dia merasa sangat pusing. Sesekali dia menggeliatkan badannya, namun kali ini geraknya tidak bebas, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan disanalah Chanyeol masih tertidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun begitu posesif. Chanyeol masih terlelap, wajahnya masih sangat damai, dada bidangnya masih terekspose dan napas beratnya menyapu tengkuk Baekhyun yang direngkuhnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol yang dengan eratnya memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan posesif itu, namun terlalu sulit karena Chanyeol tak kunjung melepasnya dan kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lebih erat.

Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan Baekhyunpun menarik napas panjang sambil tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Chanyeol lalu mata sipitnya berkeliling untuk menikmati wajah namja yang semalam berhasil merebut kesuciannya.

"Selamat pagi Baek" bisik Chanyeol, suara beratnya membuat itu jadi tidak seperti bisikan dan tentunya membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Baekhyun tak menjawab hanya tetap tersenyum sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol.

"Tanganmu hangat" Chanyeol seketika membuka matanya. "Kau demam?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian

"Ani,... aku memang sehangat ini setiap kali baru bangun tidur, aku baik - baik saja yeol..." gumam Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum dan kini menatap mata cemerlang Chanyeol

"Jinjja? kau baik - baik saja? semalam kau kan kehujanan... semalam bahkan kau sempat bersin dan wajahmu memerah"

"Kau menghawatirkanku?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun memotong kalimat panjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memberikan anggukan beserta wajah polos sebagai jawabannya.

"aku sangat menghawatirkanmu" Chanyeol akhirnya mengutarakan

"Aku baik - baik saja, selama kau ada disini..." Baekhyun mendekat ke dada bidang Chanyeol dan namja jangkung itupun menyambut Baekhyun dengan hangat, mencium pucuk keningnya dan mengusap rambut lembutnya.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun memanggil lirih nama suaminya

"mmm" gumam chanyeol menghandalkan suara khasnya

"Saranghae!"

"Nadoo..."

Dan mereka berdua pun saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka satu sama lain.

.

"Kau sedang apa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol seketika setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, dilihatnya Baekhyun menggulung seprai putih di tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku..." Baekhyun gelapan seperti tertangkap basah

"Biar petugas house keeping saja yang membereskannya, kau tidak perlu... itu noda apa?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan matanya melihat sedikit bercak merah di separi yang Baekhyun gulung.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan segera menggulung seprai itu lagi. Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya dan bibirnya agak menganga, perlahan senyum terkembang di wajah tampan itu dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun, wajahnya sudah semerah baju yang dia kenakan.

Chanyeol memeluk yeoja setinggi bahunya itu, mengusap pelan bahu Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Kemarin itu yang pertama?" tanya Chanyeol frontal, seketika Baekhyun mencengkram seprainya dan napasnya tercekat, Baekhyun sangking malunya tak berani menjawab.

"Itu juga yang pertama bagiku, kau mendapatkan aku Baek..." gumam Chanyeol dan lagi mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya.

* * *

Hari itu mereka kembali ke Seoul. Tentunya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Baekhyun harus berpisah dengan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun di Bandara. 10 hari yang melelahkan namun berakhir bahagia untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Hubungan mereka tentu saja masih menjadi suami istri berpura - pura seperti rencana di awal, namun apa yang mereka lakukan kini seakan - akan kepura - puraan itu tidak lagi ada diantara mereka. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa yeoja yang dia cintai adalah Baekhyun, yeoja yang dia sayangi adalah istrinya dan tentu saja dia sudah mulai lupa sebatas mana kepura - puraan itu.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, mereka bertiga disambut hangat oleh Chen, Suho dan Kris... juga ada Zitao, Lay dan seorang yeoja imut yang Baekhyun kenal dia adalah pacarnya Chen, Minseok.

"Anyeonghaseo... welcome back home!" Zitao menyambut ketiganya

"Anyeong Zitao... apa kabar?" Baekhyun langsung menyapanya

"Baik... ayo cepat masuk" Zitao membantu Baekhyun membawa tasnya

"Oh,... Minseok noona... kapan kau datang?" Sehun menyambut yeoja imut itu dengan pelukan

"3 hari yang lalu, aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku di jepang" katanya ramah

"Wah... Minseok noona adalah noona paling pintar yang pernah aku temui... Jongdae hyung harus sujud syukur sering - sering karena itu!" Sehun menyeringai nakal pada namja berwajah kotak disamping Xiumin.

"Ah... ini pasti Baekhyun istrinya Chanyeol, waaah... yeoppoooo..." Xiumin memeluk Baekhyun dan mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum ramah.

Chanyeol nampak muram setelah membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya baekhyun lembut

"Nde... ujian jurusan musik dimajukan ke akhir bulan ini... aku belum membuat instrumen apapun Baek.." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya resah.

"Ah... berarti bersamaan dengan ujian jurusanku ya..." gumam Baekhyun tenang.

"Mau aku bantu?" Baekhyun menawarkan bantuannya

"Aaah... jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dibawa santai saja..." Suho berkata kali ini nadanya benar - benar santai

"Tentu saja kau santai, jurusanmu kan sudah selesai ujian akhir" Lay mendengus

"Oh ya? tidak ada oleh - oleh apapun untuk kami?" Kris menyela perdebatan dua kekasih itu

"Hyung, tega sekali sih minta oleh - oleh! apa mau aku bawakan serat kain?" Sehun menggerutu kesal, wajar saja, selama sepuluh hari tempat beraktivitasnya hanya di villa dan juga di pabrik.

"Dan kalian berdua... oleh - oleh untuk kami mana?" Kris menatap dengan pandangan mengintimidasi

"Kami tidak sempat membeli apapun" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"Kami kira kau akan membawakan oleh - oleh kabar gembira" Chen nampak sedih

"Kabar gembira? apa?" Chanyeol nampak bingung

"Kabar gembira jika kami sebenatar lagi akan menjadi om dan tante" ledek Suho sambil menepuk kedua tangannya bangga

"Bukannya kalian tidur sekamar ya selama disana?" Lay kali ini ikut meledek

Sontak wajah pasangan suami istri itu menjadi merah, mereka tak tau harus menanggapi apa, mereka juga hanya melakukannya sekali itu saja kan, tapi apa yang sahabat mereka katakan ini memang membuat keduanya canggung satu sama lain.

"Kalau untuk yang satu itu kami masih berusaha... doakan kami ya!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan nampak seperti idiot mabuk dengan wajah merahnya

"Mwo? kalian berusaha? ya! kalian belum menikah secara sah!" Kris kembali berkotbah

Namun Chanyeol langsung menyeret Baekhyun menuju ke kamar tamu, kamar yang selama ini digunakan Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun hanya diam melihat gerak - gerik keduanya.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu?" Chen mengintrogasi si maknae

"Ani" Sehun berbohong.

Sebenarnya dia memang tau sesuatu, saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam villa, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan mereka nampak berciuman cukup panas lalu masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Sehun yang saat itu tidak sengaja berada di dapur untuk minum mampu melihat sangat jelas bahwa kedua kakaknya itu pasti melakukan sesuatu.

.

"Ya... kenapa kau bilang kita sedang berusaha yeol?" Baekhyun memprotes Chanyeol ketika namja itu selesai menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun

"wae? kita memang melakukannya kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli

"Tapi tidak harus menyebarkannya juga kan?" Baekhyun terlihat kesal

"Gwaenchana, mereka tau aku sedang bercanda" Chanyeol mengacak rambut halus Baekhyun

Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun baru sadar, ini sudah di Seoul dan ini bukan lagi di Villa pulau jeju, itu artinya mereka tidak lagi sekamar kan?

"Kau sedang apa disini yeol?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya

"Ah... aku lupa kita tidak sekamar lagi!" Chanyeol menutup kedua wajahnya yang memerah lagi.

"Cepat kembali ke kamarmu sebelum yang lain berpikir macam - macam!" Baekhyun berusaha membalikkan paksa tubuh namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Namun Chanyeol malah meraih kedua tangan yeoja manis itu dan menariknya mendekat sehingga keduanya sama - sama ambruk ke atas ranjang empuk di belakang mereka. Chanyeol mendarat lebih dulu sementara Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol.

Keduanya saling menatap. Chanyeol sadar betul mengapa dadanya berdegup jauh lebih kencang kali ini,

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun... ani... kau Park Baekhyun, kau istriku!" Kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir kissable namja yang berada dibawah tubuh mungil Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan, lalau bibir kissable itu mendekat kewajahnya dan tak lama, bibir peach Baekhyun menyentuh lembut bibir Chanyeol. Hanya berupa kecupan singkat namun benar - benar terasa perasaan Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Apa kali ini juga untuk berpura - pura?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol kemudian dengan lembut mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga matanya kembali menatap tepat manik miliknya.

"Aku ingin kita berhenti berpura - pura, berhenti sampai kemarin sore saja, karena sejak tadi malam aku melakukannya bukan untuk berpura - pura padamu, aku sudah melupakan kepura - puraan itu..."

Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya tiba - tiba. Tangan lembut Chanyeol mengusapnya penuh cinta.

"aku mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhyun kemudian memeluk erat namja yang kini sudah mencintainya. Akhirnya, segala sakit hati yang Baekhyun terima terbayar dengan rasa cinta yang Chanyeol berikan. Sungguh ini diluar dugaannya, dia tidak pernah menyangka namja itu akan mencintainya.

* * *

Lampu kamar Chanyeol, Sehun dan Suho sudah dimatikan. Sehun nampak sudah tidur dengan posisi brutalnya dan Suho juga sudah mendengkur halus. Namun namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu masih tetap terjaga, dia tak bisa tidur. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak imut disampingnya, lalu mengirim sebuah pesan singkat

**To: Baekie  
****Kau sudah tidur?**

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Baekhyun membalas pesan itu cepat.

**From: Baekie  
Belum, wae?**

Chanyeol sempat berpikir apa yang akan dia katakan, tapi akhirnya dia jujur saja.

**To: Baekie  
Aku merindukanmu  
**

**From: Baekie  
Nadoo...**

Mendapatkan balasan itu, Chanyeol semakin menggebu, bukannya bisa tidur dia malah ingin melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol melepas selimutnya lalu terduduk di tempat tidur single itu. Chanyeol menebar pandang gantian, Suho - Sehun - Suho - Sehun. Keduanya begitu lelap.

Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, mengendap - hendap pelan agar langkah kakinya tak membangunkan dua komplotannya. Perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu, menyelipkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintunya kembali. Chanyeol sedikit berlari menuju kamar yang berada tepat di samping kamar Kris dan Jongdae.

_Tok tok tok..._

"Baek... baek... kau sudah tidur?" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu, matanya mengedar kesegala arah di rumahnya, takut - takut ada yang melihat aksinya kali ini.

_ceklek._

"Oh... yeol... ada apa?" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, gadis itu terlihat masih terjaga, rambutnya digulung keatas sehingga leher dan tengkuk putihnya terekspose cahaya kamarnya, baju tidur yang Baekhyun gunakan juga menambah kesan imut yeoja bermata sipit itu.

"Yeol.." Baekhyun bertanya lagi ketika Chanyeol hanya bengong

"Ah! aku lapar" katanya segera.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis kemudian mengangguk, "Akan aku buatkan makanan..."

Yeoja itu berjalan menuju kearah dapur, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengekor dibelakangnya. Chanyeol duduk di meja makan, memandangi punggung istri pura - pura yang kini dicintainya itu sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Dia minta dibuatkan bibimbap seperti yang Baekhyun pernah buatkan saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol di Jeonju sebelum mereka menikah.

"ayo makan..." Baekhyun meletakkan dua mangkuk bibimbap, satu untuknya satu untuk Chanyeol

Namun Chanyeol hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, dia beranjak dari kursinya menuju salah satu rak kitchen set. Dia mengambil satu mangkuk yang lebih besar dan mengelap mangkuk itu. Chanyeol kembali duduk, dia menumpahkan bibimbapnya ke mangkuk itu kemudian mengambil mangkuk yang ada di hadapan Baekhyun

"Kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun nampak bingnung

Kini semua bibimbap itu sudah tercampur dalam satu mangkuk besar dihadapan Chanyeol, dia lalu menggeser dua mangkuk medium tadi dan merapatkan mangkuk yang berisi dua porsi bibimpap jadi satu.

"Begini lebih baik" Chanyeol menyodorkan sendok pada Baekhyun

"Kau tidak makan?" Baekhyun menerima sendok itu sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum

"Suapi aku..." rengek Chanyeol manja, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu namun tetap menuruti permintaan suaminya itu.

"aaa..." Baekhyun mengarahkan suapan pertama pada Chanyeol dan namja bertelinga peri itu segera membuka mulutnya menerima dengan bahagia suapan sang istri.

"Kau juga makan.." Chanyeol mengambil satu sendok lagi dan menyuapkannya pada sang istri.

Berakhirlah mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain, mereka kadang saling terkekeh geli ketika satu diantara mereka mengunyah dengan cara yang lucu.

Makan malam romantis seadanya itupun usai, setelah Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun mencuci peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan, mereka beranjak kembali ke kamar masing - masing.

"Good night honey..." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun

"Good night baby" Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol

Baekhyun sudah memasuki kamarnya, namun Chanyeol menahan pintu kamar itu agar tidak tertutup.

"Kenapa yeol?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu" Chanyeol menebar senyum polosnya, sorot matanya berubah manja.

"Masuklah..." Baekhyun membuka kembali pintu kamarnya

Segera setelah masuk ke kamar, Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya ke atas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat namja itu berguling - guling di atas tempat tidurnya.

"ayo cepat tidur. Ini sudah jam 1 pagi" Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol yang terbaring dan mengambil buku sketsanya lagi.

"Kau mau lanjut mendesain lagi?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

"Andwae! kau juga perlu istirahat baek..." Chanyeol mengeluarkan ekspresi tak setujunya

"Ujianku minggu depan..."

"Ujianku juga minggu depan!"

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas panjang tak tau harus menjawab apa pada namja yang kini sudah berdemo di depannya

"Kau perlu istirahat... ani... aku perlu memelukmu agar aku bisa tidur" Chanyeol berkata manja. Tak pernah Baekhyun menyangka jika namja tampan itu semanja ini.

"Baiklah... kita tidur.." baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol, meletakkan kembali buku sketsanya dan mematikan lampu meja nakas disampingnya

Dan mereka akhirnya tidur bersama, Chanyeol mendekap hangat tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun dapat mendengar degupan jantung Chanyeol, merdu seperti alunan nina bobok baginya.

* * *

Chanyeol menggeliatkan badannya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Hampir setiap malam Chanyeol menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya dan numpang tidur di kamar Baekhyun.

Semalam dia tidur begitu nyenyak sambil memeluk cintanya, dan pagi inipun dia merasa begitu bersemangat, pagi yang sangat baik walaupun cuaca begitu dingin.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol meraba tempat space kosong tempat tidur disebelahnya, dan dia baru sadar Baekhyun tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mata lebarnya lebar - lebar, dilihatnya kondisi kamar Baekhyun dengan tempat tidur yang sangat berantakan. Dibeberapa bagian seprai yang seharusnya membungkus matras kini sudah keluar dari orbit, beberapa bantal berjatuhan di lantai bergumul bersama baju, celana serta pakaian dalam Chanyeol. Setelah menemukan dimana pakaiannya, dengan cepat dia memakai kembali pakaian itu dan meninggalkan kamar, berlari menghambur seperti seseorang yang baru saja dirampok.

Sesuatu memang sudah terjadi '_lagi_' tadi malam.

"Pagi yeol!" Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh rumah

"Ku kira kau menghilang" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun

"Mana mungkin aku menghilang" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menghilang! pokoknya jangan..." Chanyeol menakup wajah Baekhyun

"Satu - satunya hal yang tak mungkin aku lakukan adalah meninggalkanmu yeol!" Baekhyun mencubit hidung Chanyeol dan sedikit menggoyangnya.

"ehem!" tiba - tiba Kris menyela mereka, karena malu Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"Jadi, usaha kalian sudah sejauh mana?" Kris melipat kedua tangannya setelah Baekhyun menghilang

"Usaha apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti

"Usaha membuatkan aku seorang keponakan... kalau boleh request aku ingin keponakan perempuan yang cantik" Kris berkata dnegan sangat enteng plus wajah datarnya

"YAK! NAGA! kami... tidak sejauh itu..." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya lalu Baekhyun segera menghambur ke dapur.

"Oooh... yang benar saja... akhir - akhir ini hari kau tidak tidur di kamarmu sendiri yeol!" Kris lalu mendeath glare Chanyeol

* * *

Seperti biasa, dapur pasti sangat ribut saat sarapan. Baekhyun, Sehun, Suho, Chen dan Kris sedang asik menyantap jatah sarapan mereka. Hari ini Baekhyun memasak toffujiggae dan salmon butter cream untuk sarapan, pastinya tak akan tersisa jika sudah begini.

"Chanyeol kemana Baek?" Chen bertanya ketika sarapan usai

"Dia sedang mengunjungi kakekku" jawab Baekhyun pipinya berseri.

"Rumah kakekmu di Pyeongchangdong kan? waaah... kawasan itu sangat bagus untuk tempat tinggal yang tenang dan sejuk" Suho menambahkan

"aaaah... minggu ujian sangat melelahkan, harusnya aku tidak pernah mengambil jurusan bisnis!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Gwaenchana... kau kan seorang putra mahkota perusahaan orang tuamu di Canada... santai saja lah" Chen menepuk bahu sahabatnya

"Sehun-ah... kenapa kau hanya diam saja? kau sedang lihat apa?" Suho memergoki Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi ponselnya

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka dan dia tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Tangannya hanya mencengkram erat ponsel pintarnya.

"Kau baik - baik saja Sehun? kau berkeringat..." Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya

"Baekhyun-ah... apa kau baik - baik saja?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Oh! ada yang mengirim video!" Kris bergumam pada ponselnya yang baru saja bergetar

"APA - APAAN INI?" Kris memaki ponselnya

"Ya! jangan berteriak kau mengagetkanku..." Suho mendengus kesal

"YA TUHAN! INI APA?" Chen ikut berteriak pada ponselnya sendiri

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun hanya memandang ketiga namja itu tidak mnegerti sementara Sehun menggenggam erat tangannya.

Suho kemudian merogoh ponselnya sendiri dan membuka sebuah video kiriman di ponselnya. Matanya segera membulat dan memandang Chen, Kris dan Sehun bergantian, keempatnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol tiba - tiba datang, wajahnya berkeringat dan terlihat sangat panik.

"Oh... Yeol, kau tidak jadi bertemu haraboji?" Baekhyun langsung berdiri

"DIMANA PONSELMU?" Chanyeol melotot terlihat sangat ketakutan

"ada di kamar..."

Segera chanyeol ke kamar Baekhyun dan mengambil ponsel itu, mematikannya kemudian menyelipkan benda itu di saku mantel panjangnya.

"sebenarnya ada apa sih? kenapa kalian aneh sekali?" Baekhyun mengemis penjelasan pada Kris, Chen, Suho dan Sehun.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah keluar dari rumah ini!" Sehun memerintahkan Chanyeol

"Tapi ujianku tinggal 3 hari lagi... aku harus mendemonstrasikan desainku" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Jangan kemana - mana sampai saat ujianmu tiba!" air muka Kris mendadak serius.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa bengong melihat komplotan itu meninggalkan meja makan, tanpa ada satupun orang yang membantunya merapikan lagi meja itu.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, apa - apaan ini?" tanya Suho yang sudah kehilangan wajah angelnya.

Kini kelima komplotan itu berkumpul di kamar yang digunakan Kris dan Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak tau, aku benar - benar tidak tau dari mana video itu berasal" Chanyeol bergetar

"Video itu tersebar kemana - mana! Chanyeol sedang membuka baju Kyungsoo jelas sekali!" Chen panik sementara Kris terus mengulang video itu

"Ini janggal... kenapa hal seperti ini ada yang merekamnya.,,, ini pasti sengaja" Kris bergumam kemudian

"Apa ini benar kau hyung?" Sehun yang duduk dilantai hanya tertunduk.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA! PABBO!" Sang angel mulai meledak

"Suho... kecilkan suaramu!" Kris menghardik sahabatnya

"Itu semua tidak seperti yang terlihat di video itu... aku memang membuka baju Kyungsoo, tapi itu ada alasannya, keadaannya sangat genting waktu itu!" Chanyeol gugup

"Segenting apa keadaan yang mengharuskanmu membuka baju yeoja itu hyung?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Chanyeol

"Awalnya aku sedang diluar, mencari obat untuk Baekhyun dan saat aku akan kembali ke villa, Kyungsoo tiba - tiba datang kearahku, menangis lalu pingsan, aku akhirnya membawa dia ke hotelnya, dan bodohnya aku mengganti bajunya yang basah... tapi aku melakukannya sambil memejamkan mata.. sungguh aku tak melihat apapun! Kemudian dia bangun dan dia kembali menangis dan bilang jika dia sempat akan diperkosa oleh KAI"

Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik video ini, ini pasti ulah Kyungsoo" Chen bergumam

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun bertanya

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng makin frustasi.

"Seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan tadi, Baekhyun tidak boleh keluar rumah ini sampai kita bisa memecahkan masalah dan mengungkap dalang dari penyebaran video ini" Kris berkata mantap.

.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi di kamarnya. Sesegera mungkin Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, tubuhnya begitu lemas dan hangat, Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya seakan Baekhyun bisa tiba - tiba saja menghilang dan meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol-ah..." kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas karena menumpu tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit bergelayut ditubuhnya

"Baek... aku mencintaimu... aku sangat mencintaimu!" suara Chanyeol berubah, dia menangis

"Kau kenapa yeol? ada apa denganmu? kenapa seperti ini?" Baekhyun jadi panik

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku tidak mau kau membenciku" Chanyeol hanya kembali menangis

"Untuk apa aku membencimu..." Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung panjang suaminya

"Apa kau sungguh - sungguh saat kau mengatakan satu - satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kau lakukan adalah meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol kini menakup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan

"Katakan lagi" isak Chanyeol

"Satu - satunya hal yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan adalah meninggalkanmu" Baekhyun menuruti

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu percaya padaku! apapun yang kau lihat, apapun yang kau dengar kau harus tetap mempercayaiku Baek" Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun

"Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu.." Baekhyun kembali mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

* * *

"Oh... kenapa tidak ada siaran TV?" Baekhyun mengerutu ketika dia tak menemukan satu pun siaran TV

"Apa siaran TVnya menghilang?" Sehun datang dengan setumpukan DVD menuju kearah Baekhyun

"mmm... ini aneh, internet mati... siaran TV tidak ada... aneh sekali bukan?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Kris hyung bilang ada masalah dengan saluran internet di rumah ini, Chen hyung sedang mengurusnya" Sehun berbohong.

"Lalu TVnya?" Baekhyun menunjuk LCD TV 84inch ultra HD Cinema dihadapannya

"ah... jaringannya juga rusak, kemarin aku ditelpon oleh petugas saluran TV!" Sehun berbohong lagi.

Sebenarnya saluran TV dan Internet memang sengaja diputus agar Baekhyun tidak menemukan video Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sementara itu Chen membujuk appanya yang bekerja di kementrian penyiaran untuk memblokir video itu dan menyusuri tempat pertama kali video itu muncul.

"Hyung... aku sudah mengetahui dimana pertama kali video itu diunggah!" Chen berbicara pada telpon yang tersambung dengan Suho

"Darimana?" Suho langsung antusias

"Itu dari gedung SM Entertainment!" Chen nampak bingung

"Oh...kenapa bisa dari sana? Apa jangan - jangan benar Kyungsoo yang melakukannya?" Suho nampak ikut ragu

"Sudah dulu hyung, aku sedang di ruangan IT kantor aboji, nanti aku hubungi lagi jika ada informasi lainya" Chen segera memutus telponnya.

Suho menggaruk pelipisnya perlahan, masih mencerna informasi yang diberikan Chen.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris yang dari tadi ada disamping Suho dan Chanyeol. Mereka ada disebuah cafe dekat dengan rumah mereka.

"Video itu diupload melalu saluran internet gedung SM Entertainment!" Suho menyebarkan informasinya

"Itu agensi Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol menimpali

"Jadi benar dia yang menguploadnya?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya

"Kita belum bisa mengasumsikan begitu" Suho berkata dengan nada ragu.

"Kita juga perlu tau siapa yang merekam video itu" Kris mengelus dagunya berpikir.

Semua orang yang berlalu lalang di cafe melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata jiik. Video itu sudah tersebar dimana - mana, semua orang gempar dengan munculnya video itu.

Video berdurasi 40 detik yang berisi kegiatan Chanyeol perlahan membuka baju Kyungsoo yang tenang tertidur di ranjang hotel. Video yang membuat seluruh dunia Hallyu menjadi gempar karena Kyungsoo adalah seorang member Girl Band ternama yang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan penyanyi solo KAI.

* * *

"Sehun-ah... sebenarnya kenapa aku sama sekali tidak boleh keluar rumah?" Baekhyun memeluk bantal sofa empuk, wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang bosan

"mmm... diluar sangat berbahaya... ada banyak binatang buas yang bisa saja menyergapmu kapan saja!" jujur saat itu Sehun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya

"Sehun... aku tidak sedang bercanda.." Baekhyun memelas

"Nadoo..." Sehun menjawab dengan wajah babynya

"Ya... ayo kita nonton DVD saja... kau mau nonton apa? Serial Twilight? The Conjuring? Insidious? Monster University? Despicable Me?" Sehun memilah - milah DVD dihadapannya

"kenapa tidak ada film yang berbobot sih.." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya menggerutu kesal karena semua film itu sudah berulang kali dia tonton.

"Aku bosan Sehun-ah... kenapa juga Chanyeol harus mengambil ponselku? aiissh... aku jadi tidak bisa berhubungan dengan siapapun kan.." Baekhyun masih tidak lebih baik, masih memeluk bantal sofa dan raut wajahnya masih murung

"Gwaenchana... hanya untuk beberapa hari saja..." Sehun masih memilah DVDnya

"Apa kalian mengerjaiku?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, matanya nampak berbinar

"Buat apa?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan super datar.

Yakin itu adalah tebakan yang salah, Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal sofa empuk itu.

"Demi Tuhan aku bosaaaaannnn!" Baekhyun berteriak keras dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun makin menatapnya aneh.

"Kau... bisa main alat musik kan?" Sehun tiba - tiba punya ide

"Bagaimana jika kita menyanyi saja, beberapa lagu akan cocok untuk dinyanyikan dalam keadaan seperti ini" Sehun bermonolog ria tanpa jawaban dari Baekhyun yang terkulai lemah diatas sofa empuk itu.

"YA! KAKAK IPAR!" Sehun berteriak seketika, dia sedikit kesal karena yeoja imut itu hanya cuek dan tidak merespon apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku merindukan Yixing..." Baekhyun malah tidak menghiraukan Sehun.

Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian menuju ke kamar Kris dan Jongdae, berharap mereka miliki koleksi film lainnya yang mungkin bisa ditonton disaat seperti ini.

Mata sipit Baekhyun terpaku pada sebuah benda persegi tergeletak manis di atas meja tepat didepannya. Itu ponsel Sehun.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan berniat untuk menghubungi Yixing, setelah membuka slide unlock Baekhyun segera menekan angka - angka yang merangkai nomor telepon Yixing, namun ponsel itu tiba - tiba melambat.

"Yaaah... Sehun, kau pasti tidak menutup beberapa aplikasi, ponselmu berat sekali! kebiasaan.." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menekan satu - satunya tombol di tengah bagian bawah ponsel galaksi itu.

Baekhyun menutup beberapa aplikasi, namun telunjukknya berhenti ketika dia melihat aplikasi pemutar video masih dibuka, terlihart seperti video orang dewasa.

"Yaa... si kecil itu sudah belajar yadong rupanya.." Baekhyun terkikik

Baekhyun bukannya mneutup aplikasi itu, dia malah membukanya dan mereplay video itu.

"Cuma 40 detik... video apa sih.." Baekhyun lalu memfokuskan matanya.

Tak beberapa lama mata sipit itu membulat. Dia melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Kyungsoo, dia mampu mengenali keduanya. Itu suaminya dan Kyungsoo. Air mata Baekhyun perlahan mulai runtuh, Baekhyun menatap terpaku ponsel pintar Sehun namun pikirannya entah dimana.

Sehun kembali menghampiri Baekhyun diruang tengah, namja berkulit susu itu kembali membawa tumpukan DVD milik Kris. Mata sipit Sehun ikut terbelalak ketika melihat Baekhyun tepaku dengan tatapan kosong memandang ponselnya, iya... ponselnya.

"D*mn!" batin Sehun.

Sehun menjatuhkan DVD itu lalu berlari kearah Baekhyun dan secepat kilat merebut ponselnya dari tangan gemetar Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah... itu apa..." suara Baekhyun gemetar, pipinya sudah basah akan kristal air matanya

Sehun tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun dan sesegera mungkin mengusir air mata di pipi lembut yeoja malang itu.

"Sehun-ah... kenapa Chanyeol ada disana? apa yang dia lakukan?" Baekhyun nampak sangat kosong dan terpukul

"Baekhyun-ah... ini hanya sebuah video rekayasa, semua ini ada penjelasannya" Sehun masih sibuk mengusir air mata yang tak terbendung di pipi Baekhyun

"Dimana Chanyeol? Dimana dia? apa dia baik - baik saja?" Baekhyun malah balik menghawatirkan namjanya.

"Dia baik, Suho hyung, Kris hyung dan Chen hyung sedang membantunya mengungkap siapa dalang dibalik semua ini... tenanglah" Sehun menakup kedua pipi Sehun

"Aku mau melihatnya lagi Sehun! Berikan ponselmu!" Baekhyun memaksa dan merampas kembali ponsel pintar itu,

Baekhyun berdiri memunggungi Sehun dan kembali memutar video tadi.

"Tolong jangan melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lihat" Sehun membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk yeoja yang sedang terisak dalam tangisnya

"Ani... aku akan tetap melihatnya walaupun itu menyakiti hatiku" Baekhyun terisak lebih keras, tanpa sadar ponsel Sehun terjatuh ke lantai, tubuh Baekhyun sudah terlalu lemah.

"Tidak bisakah orang yang kau cintai itu bukan Chanyeol?" Sehun bergumam masih memeluk Baekhyun

"Dia hanya akan membuatmu sakit, tidak bisakah kau mencintai orang lain? jangan hyungku..." Sehun melepas pelukannya kemudan mengerutkan keningnya didepan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan kembali menangis, tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali memeluk yeoja itu lagi.

Dari balik tembok pemisah ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, ternyata Chanyeol mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

_"Tidak bisakah orang yang kau cintai itu bukan Chanyeol?"_

_"Dia hanya akan membuatmu sakit, tidak bisakah kau mencintai orang lain? jangan hyungku..."_

Kata - kata Sehun seperti menampar wajahnya, kini dia ketakutan, apakah Sehun akan merebut Baekhyun dari sisinya? itulah yang dia pikirkan terus menerus dikepalanya. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh lemahnya ke tembok, membenturkan kepala belakangnya tidak keras namun berulang kali sambil meremas dadanya sendiri. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Oh... apa yang kalian lakukan disini... kenapa kalian berpelukan?" Suho menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun

"Baek, kau menangis?" Suho baru menyadari isakan yeoja itu ketika mendekat

"Dia kenapa?" Chen berbisik pelan

"Dia tau..." Sehun hanya menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, namun berhasil ditangkap oleh Suho

"Eottoke?" Suho balas menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara

Suho lalu melihat sebuah ponsel tergeletak indah di bawah lantai, ingin sekali rasanya dia merebus kepala Sehun yang dengan begitu cerobohnya membiarkan Baekhyun melihat video Chanyeol ponsel itu.

Sementara Kris hanya diam melihat Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya di tembok.

"Apa perlu kubantu untuk menghancurkan kepalamu?" Kris berkata dengan nada sadisnya

Chanyeol lalu menghentikan aksinya.

_TING TONG_

Bell rumah itu berbunyi, segera Kris melihat intercom yang menempel di dinding.

"Kakek Baekhyun!" Kris sedikit memekik. Chanyeol kembali gemetar. Dia sangat takut, dia begitu merasa bersalah, dia tidak bernai berhadapan dengan kakek Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kris?" Chanyeol begitu takut

"Temui saja, jangan menghindar... jika memang benar kau tidak melakukannya... kau harus berani menemuinya.." Kris meremas bahu sahabatnya

Chanyeol sedikit tidak yakin dengan langkahnya, dia dengan tangan lemasnya membuka pintu.

"Anyeonghaseo Haraboj..."

PLAK!

Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kangta sudah melemparnya dengan sebuah majalah.

"Apa maksud berita ini?" Kangta muncul dengan raut wajah penuh lautan emosi

"Cheongseohamnida Haraboji... Cheongseohamnida..." Chanyeol langsung berlutut dihadapan Kangta, meminta ampun pada namja berusia 70 tahun itu.

"Dimana cucuku?" Kangta tidak menanggapi Chanyeol

"Haraboji jaebal..." Chanyeol memegang erat pergelangan kaki Kangta

"Menyingkir kau! Aku akan menjemput cucuku sekarang juga!" Kangta yang masih cukup kuat dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu, Kris membungkuk sebentar lalu membantu Chanyeol bangun

"Haraboji..." Baekhyun langsung memekik ketika kakeknya memasuki ruang tengah.

Kini Baekhyun sedang terduduk di sofa, Sehun meniup - niup Baekhyun yang berkeringat hebat sementara Suho mengelus kepalanya dan mencoba menenangkan.

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kangta.

"Haraboji..." Baekhyun berteriak dalam isakan tangisnya

"Cucuku... Gwaenchana? Baekhyun-ah... uljimaa..." Kangta menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang terisak semakin keras dalam pelukannya

"Mani appoyeo... nan ceongmal nomu mani appoyeo harabojiiii..." tangis Baekhyun meledak, sementara Suho dan Sehun hanya bisa salah tingkah.

Chanyeol masuk keruang tengah bersama Kris. Jelas sekali nama berbibir kissable itu baru saja menelan tangisnya dan mencoba kuat untuk berhadapan dengan Kangta.

"Tenang sayang... haraboji disini... haraboji datang untuk menjemputmu..." Kangta menakup wajah sembab Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan kriputnya.

Seketika isakan Baekhyun terhenti, "haraboji..." Chanyeol yang baru saja duduk di sofa langsung berdiri lagi dan membulatkan matanya

"Kemasi barangmu, ayo kita pulang..." Kangta tersenyum

"Aniyeo haraboji... Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi" Chanyeol mendekat dan meraih tangan basah Baekhyun

"Lepaskan tangan Baekhyun, untuk apa cucuku berada di sini bersama namja yang menyakiti hatinya terus - terusan..." Kangta sedikit membentak Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun tertunduk lesu.

"Kau kira hati cucuku ini adalah hati yang bisa seenaknya saja kau sakiti? sudah cukup kau mempermainkannya! Baekhyun pantas mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik darimu" wajah Kangta nampak memerah sangking emosinya

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun!" Chanyeol ikut meninggikan suaranya

"Kemasi barangmu baek" Kangta meminta

"Jangan Baek! kau tetap disini bersamaku!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun

"Haraboji... Baekhyun istriku! dia harus berada di sini bersamaku!" nada Chanyeol kembali meninggi

"KAU DAN BAEKHYUN HANYA BERPURA - PURA!" Kangta balik meneriaki Chanyeol

"Aniyeo... kami berdua sudah tidak lagi berpura - pura! Aku mencintai Baekhyun! Istriku! Jangan bawa dia pergi, Jaebal harabojii..." Chanyeol kembali memelas pada Kangta.

"Aku akan segera kembali haraboji,... gidaliyeo..." ujar Baekhyun lemah

"Kau mau kemana Baek?" Chanyeol kembali ketakutan

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya posesif, dia hanya terus melanjutkan langkah lemahnya.

"Baek... kau tidak akan pergi kan..." Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun, namun yeoja itu hanya diam dan terus berjalan

"Baekhyun jaebal..." Chanyeol kali ini mencengkram lengan Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah... kau tidak akan pergi kan? tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? jawab Baek..." Chanyeol kembali menitikkan air matanya

"Aku ingin sendiri yeol..." Baekhyun menghempaskan kasar tangan Chanyeol, perasaannya saat itu benar - benar campur aduk, dia tidak bisa mendefinisikan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, kenapa dia ingin berteriak, kenapa hatinya begitu mengambang, Baekhyun hanya terus berjalan gontai lalu menutup pintu kamarnya rapat - rapat dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Tok Tok Tok

"Baek... buka pintunya... apa yang kau lakukan didalam Baek?" Chanyeol nampak menyedihkan kali ini, dia terus mengetuk pintu putih dihadapannya, berharap Baekhyun akan membuka pintu itu dan memeluknya seperti apa yang setiap malam mereka lakukan akhir - akhir ini.

"Baek... kau tidak sedang mengemasi barangmu kan?" Chanyeol semakin ketakutan dan memperbanyak ketukan pintunya.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Hyung jaebal... hentikan..." Sehun menggapai tangan Chanyeol

"Tidak... Sehun, Baekhyun akan meninggalkanku..." Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk kembali mengetuk pintu itu.

"Hyung... geuman!" Sehun agak meninggikan suaranya kali ini dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol berhenti, Chanyeol kemudian tertunduk dan menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya yang setengah tertekuk. Dia kemudian mengusap kasar air matanya, menarik napas dalam - dalam dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Baekhyun-ah... aku tidak memperkosa siapapun... aku tidak melakukannya... itu tidak seperti itu... percaya padaku..."

Chanyeol berteriak kali ini. Berharap istri tercintanya itu mendengar.

Tak lama pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, Baekhyun menggunakan mantelnya dan juga menggeret sebuah koper besar di tangannya.

"Baek..." lirih Chanyeol

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tidak melihat namja itu dan berjalan kearah Kangta. Chanyeol menyusulnya dan mengehentikan langkah Baekhyun. Mata sembab mereka berdua saling bertemu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Baek, percaya padaku..." Chanyeol sungguh memelas

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah..."

"Baek, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku kan..." Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, kali ini Baekhyun hanya menatapnya seperti penuh kebencian.

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun yang selalu sabar, selalu mencoba mengerti Chanyeol dan selalu ingin bersama suaminya itu kini berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan tidak lagi menggubris namja tampan itu. Mood Baekhyun nampak buruk hari ini.

"Aku ingin sendiri yeol... kau sudah terlalu sering membohongiku, kali ini biarkan aku sendiri..." Baekhyun seperti berubah menjadi bukan Baekhyun yang selama ini ada di samping Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun... paliwa..." Kangta memanggil Baekhyun lagi

"YA! YA! YA! AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN INFORMASINYA!" Suara Chen menggema bahkan sebelum orang itu masuk kedalam ruang tengah.

"Oh!... ada apa ini?" Chen langsung bingung dengan keadaan yang dia temukan, Chanyeol sedang memegang lengan Baekhyun, sementara yeoja itu memegang koper besarnya, seorang kakek tampan berdiri di sebelahnya dan komplotan lainnya hanya memasang wajah tegang.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapatkan?" Kris langsung berdiri menatap tegang namja berwajah kotak itu.

"Video itu sudah diedit sebelumnya...dan diupload dengan ID Lun413 benar - benar dari kantor SM Entertainment, aku yakin itu adalah prilaku orang dalam yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo" Chen membawa data berkas yang dia dapat di kantor ayahnya.

"Lalu siapa nama pengguna dengan ID itu?" mata Suho nampak menjelajahi berkas itu

"Namanya Park Sun Young... dia pasti tau tentang video itu, dialah satu - satunya yang bisa kita jadikan sumber informasi, tapi gedung SM sangat susah ditembus.." Chen menggaruk kepalanya

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tau jika paman Baekhyun adalah CEO SM Ent. nampak memelas pada yeoja bermata sembab itu.

"Kembalikan ponselku... aku ingin pulang, aku ingin sendiri" Baekhyun jadi sangat ketus.

"Baek..." suara Chanyeol parau

"Jaebal..."

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari mantelnya dan memberikan ponsel pink itu pada istrinya.

"Aku akan pulang bersama haraboji... jaga dirimu baik - baik yeol..." Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya kemudian mulai berjalan.

Seketika Chanyeol memeluk tubuh yeojanya dari belakang, namja itu mulai terisak lagi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Baek, saranghae... cepat kembali... aku membutuhkanmu" bisik Chanyeol dalam isakannya kemudain melepas pelukan itu.

Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju Kangta.

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapan Baekhyun lagi... Kalian harus secepatnya bercerai!" Kangta berujar dingin

Kangta mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu, namun Chanyeol menghentikan langkah renta itu dengan suara beratnya

"Jika aku berhasil membuktikan ketidak bersalahanku... apakah Baekhyun boleh kembali padaku?"

Kangta hanya menatap tajam mata sembab Chanyeol, cukup lama namun tak menjawabnya kemudian beranjak pergi menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

* * *

_**Baekhyun POV  
**_

_Aku memasuki rumah yang sudah cukup lama tak aku kunjungi, rumah ini masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Masih hangat dan selalu menerimaku. Aku merasakan tubuhku begitu lemah, semua tenagaku ikut mengalir bersama buliran air mataku dan pipi ini masih saja basah. _

_Langkah demi langkah akhirnya mengantarku ke kamar yang juga masih setia menjadi milikku. Ku buka perlahan pintunya dan masuk tanpa sepatah katapun pada haraboji yang tetap memandang cemas kearahku._

_Aku merebahkan tubuh mungilku diatas tempat tidur yang nampak sudah dipersiapkan untukku, ku pejamkan kedua mata lelah ini kemudian, berharap apa yang terjadi hari ini hanyalah mimpi._

_Entah kenapa, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa begitu marah dan kesal pada namja yang sangat aku cintai, entah apa yang membuat hatiku sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayainya, aku sangat marah. Entah dari mana emosi ini berasal, yang aku tau aku sangat marah. Tak lagi seperti biasanya selalu memaafkan dan mempercayai Chanyeol. Kali ini aku merasa sangat berbeda. Ya... aku marah, sangat marah. _

_._

_._

_._

_Aku membuka mataku, matahari sudah menerangi tiap sudut kamar mungilku. Aku masih terlalu lelah, tubuhku terasa begitu berat, begitu juga dengan kepalaku. Aku terlalu banyak menangis. Wajahku tak lagi terlihat seperti wajah manusia, aku lebih mirip disejajarkan dengan spesies Zombie._

_Moodku masih belum membaik, nampaknya kebohongan Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi seburuk ini. Aku ingin sekali membencinya, tapi... kenapa seperti ada yang hilang... ya, aku kehilangannya... pagi ini aku tidak lagi bisa menikmati wajah tertidurnya disebelahku, tak ada yang bisa ku kecup dan kuucapi selamat pagi. Kenapa aku begitu rindu? Bukannya kemarin aku sangat marah?_

_._

_._

_.  
_

_"Agashi... kau sudah bangun?" bibi Han tersenyum begitu ramah padaku_

_"Nde... aku lapar" rengekku_

_"Agashi gwaenchanayeo? Kau nampak pucat..." bibi Han menakupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahku. Kedua telapak tangan itu adalah telapak tangan milik yeoja yang membesarkanku. Aku jadi rindu eomma... aku jadi rindu appa... aku juga merindukan oppa... dan Chanyeol._

_Astaga... kenapa moodku jadi berantakan seperti ini!_

_"Agashi..." bibi Han memandangku cemas, wajar saja karena aku hanya diam dan tak seceria biasanya._

_"Mianhae ajhuma" lirihku_

_"Agashi pasti bisa melewatinya... agashi adalah yeoja yang kuat" bibi Han menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum, itu membuatku membaik._

_"Baekhyunie... selamat pagi.." itu suara kakek, aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara, benar saja... kakek kesayanganku itu tersenyum di belakangku_

_"Haraboji anyeonghaseo..." sapaku. Aku jadi begitu lesu dan lemas, efek menangis semalaman dan berpikir berat membuatku jadi begini._

_Kakek duduk di kursinya, setelah makanan dihidangkan Kakek dan bibi Han kemudian menyantapnya, tapi aku... hanya memandang makanan itu tak berselera. Beginikah parahnya patah hati? Hingga mencuri nafsu makanku juga? _

_Aku masih menatap lekat hidangan di depan mataku, benar - benar tak berselera._

_"Ada apa Baekiie... kenapa tidak makan?" Kakek menegurku_

_"Gwaenchanayeo, aku hanya tidak memiliki nafsu makan.." jawabku singkat beserta senyum yang susah payah aku paksakan_

_"Apa kau ingin makan yang lain? mau makan apa?" Kakek seperti bertanya pada Baekhyun yang berusia 10 tahun_

_"Gwaenchanayeo... aku minum jus saja" kataku sambil menyeret segelas jus labu disampingku mendekat ke dadaku_

_._

_._

_._

_Berita video Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tersebar dimana - mana, bahkan netizen telah menemukan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang istri. Fotoku terpampang dimana - mana, dan keberadaanku dipertanyakan. Aku melihat beberapa wartawan berkerumun di depan rumah berdesain minimalis, rumah para komplotan tampan itu. Mereka berlima pasti sangat kewalahan menghadapi gangguan wartawan._

_Mobil Kris nampak keluar dari halaman rumah, dan wartawan langsung mengerumuni Kris yang kebetulan baru saja menutup kembali gerbang rumah itu._

_"Apa anda juga tinggal di sini bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" _

_"Dimana keberadaan Chanyeol dan istrinya sekarang?"_

_"Apakah mereka baik - baik saja?"_

_Aku melihat Kris sedikit merasa terganggu, terlihat dia membalikkan badannya dan mencoba tersenyum._

_"Chanyeol dan istrinya baik - baik saja... nde..."_

_Namja yang lebih tinggi 3 cm dari suamiku itupun meninggalkan kerumunan itu._

_Apa? baik - baik saja? apanya yang baik - baik saja? kami bahkan sudah pisah atap... _

_._

_._

_._

_Matahari baru saja tenggelam, dan kepalaku pusing lagi. Aku benar - benar merasa tidak enak badan. Aku terlalu keras berpikir dan perasaanku juga tak pernah tenang. Itu sangat mampu membuat kondisi tubuhku memburuk._

_Perutku terasa begah dan mual, kepalaku jadi pusing. Ah... aku lupa, sejak tadi pagi tak ada satupun makanan dan minuman yang masuk kedalam lambungku selain jus labu itu._

_Aku jadi semakin mual dan akhirnya tak tahan, aku menuju ke wastafel dapur dan memuntahkan cairan asam. Setelah hati dan kepala, kini lambungku juga ikut bermasalah. Heran, anggota badanku ini kompak sekali mereka._

_"Kau baik - baik saja Baekie?" kakek menghampiriku yang baru saja habis berkumur dan mencucimuka_

_"Asam lambungku..." ujarku parau_

_"Kau belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi" Kakek sangat cemas_

_Bibi Han dengan segera membuatkan sesuatu untukku, tak lama kemudian bibi Han meletakkan sepiring Japjae Seafood. Itu kesukaanku, ku pandangi piring itu cukup lama. Isi kepala, lambung, mulut dan hatiku kini tak lagi sekompak tadi. Lambungku ingin disii dan otakku memerintahkan ku untuk segera memakannya, tapi... hatiku malah bergolak, hatiku seperti memohon untuk tidak memakan makanan itu dan mulutku pun menuruti katanya. Okay, kali ini akan kubiarkan hatiku menang._

_"Mianhae... aku tidak bernafsu lagi..." kataku._

_"oh, waeyeo agashi?" bibi Han semakin cemas_

_"Aku melihat ada banyak udang dan cumi - cumi di sana... shireoyeo..." gerutuku asal - asalan._

_"Oh... agashi tidak menyukainya?" bibi Han nampak bingung_

_Aku mengangguk lalu menegak segelas air putih dan meninggalkan bibi Han berduaan dengan rasa penasarannya._

_Aku masuk kembali dalam kamarku, aku ambil ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di tempat tidurku. Ini mengejutkan, ada 90 missed call dan 24 sms.  
_

**_5 missed call from Xingxing_**

**_7 missed call from Sehun_**

**_10 missed call from unknwon number_**

**_68 missed call from Yeoliie_**

_"Kau menelponku yeol?" gumamku  
_

_AKu kemudian mengecek pesan yang masuk._

**_From: XingXing  
Baek, bagaimana keadaanmu?  
Besok aku akan ke rumahmu..._**

**_From: Sehun  
Baekhyun-ah... gwaenchana?_**

**_From: Sehun  
Baekhyun-ah... kabari aku jika kau sempat_**

**_From: Sehun  
Baekhyun-ah... suasana di rumah sangat tidak menyenangkan tanpamu,  
kau tau, hyung tidak makan dari kemarin..._**

_"oh persetan dengan hyungmu itu!" geramku lalu lanjut membaca pesan yang lainnya.  
_

**_From: Yeolie  
Aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu  
Itu bukan seperti yang terlihat,  
Maafkan aku... aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun!_**

_Pesan itu terkirim sebanyak 20 kali namun dalam waktu penerimaan yang berbeda. Pesan itu dikirim terus menerus oleh suamiku, padaku. Jika dia sudah begitu... itu artinya dia bersungguh - sungguh, apa benar dia merindukanku?  
_

**_Drrrt...Drrrt..._**

_"Oh... Yeolie?" hatiku berdesir ketika melihat nama pemanggil. Haruskah aku menerima panggilan ini? haruskah? sebenarnya aku juga sangat rindu padanya, tapi aku juga masih tetap marah... tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku menjadi yeoja yang mudah ngambek seperti ini?  
_

_Dan akhirnya aku berpikir terlalu lama, telpon itu berubah menjadi missed call. Jujur, aku sangat kecewa. Hatiku mulai berdoa agar Chanyeol menelponku lagi. Namun hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ponselkuk masih tak bergetar lagi. Haruskah aku yang menelponnya? Andwae! Kau sedang ngambek kan Baek... sudah biarkan saja..._

**_Drrrt... Drrrt..._**

_Baru saja aku mulai memejamkan mataku, panggilan yang aku tunggu selama 3 jam ini pun akhirnya datang.  
_

_"Yeobuseo..." dadaku berdegup sangat kencang, mungkin saat ini jantungku sedang menari_

_"Baek... Baek... oh benar kau mengangkatnya... Baek..." aku yakin Chanyeol sedang blank kali ini. Dia pasti akan jadi seperti itu ketika dia menelpon untuk meminta maaf dengan sepenuh perasaannya, walaupun sebelumnya dia sudah merangkai jutaan kalimat yang ingin dia katakan, namun dia akan melupakannya setelah seperti sekarang._

_"Yeol... aku lapar..." kataku tiba - tiba._

_"Kau lapar? kau belum makan?" Chanyeol terdengar gugup, apakah dia menangis? suara itu sangat parau... hatiku langsung seperti di tusuk duri - duri tajam ketika mendengarnya seperti itu._

_"aku tidak bisa makan..." jawabku lirih_

_"Kenapa kau tidak makan? apa kau sakit? apa kau baik - baik saja?" dia jelas sangat panik saat ini._

_"Yeol... aku ingin makan jjajangmyeon, bisakah kau membawakannya kemari?" pintaku sedikit merengek_

_"Jinjja? boleh aku datang kesana?" dia nampak sedang bergerak, terdengar dari sedikit kegaduhan dari sebrang sana_

_"Tapi haraboji pasti akan melarangnya..." ujarnya nampak gelisah_

_"aku merindukanmu yeol..." akhirnya aku jujur. Ya... memintanya untuk menjadi petugas delivery hanya modus, tapi suamiku itu nampak kurang peka._

_"Baiklah, tunggu aku ya.." katanya._

_"mmm" gumamku_

_"Baekhyun-ah... Saranghae..."_

_"na...doo..."_

_**Baekhyun POV END**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tak selang beberapa lama dari percakapan telepon mereka, Chanyeol kembali mengirim pesan.

_**From: Yeolie  
Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu**_

_**To: Yeolie  
Kau parkir dimana?**_

_**From: Yeolie  
Aku naik taksi  
**_

Kali ini Baekhyun hanya tersenyum - senyum riang, dia lalu mengendap - hendap menuju pintu depan, rumah itu sudah sangat gelap sekarang. Baekhyun kini terlihat seperti pencuri. Yeoja mungil itu berhasil keluar dan berlari kecil tanpa alas kaki menuju pintu gerbang, perlahan menekan kunci otomatis gerbang itu.

Pintu gerbang terbuka, matanya langsung bisa melihat Chanyeol berdiri penuh harap. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, sangat jelas sinar mata Chanyeol mengisyaratkan betapa namja itu merindukan yeoja di hadapannya. Baekhyun menyapu bersih penampilan Chanyeol di hadapannya, Chanyeol menggunakan celana panjang berwarna cream dan kemeja navy blue polos yang dibalut cardigan bergaris, walaupun begitu Chanyeol terlihat cukup berantakan dengan rambut acak - acakan, mata sembab dan wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ini Jjajangmyeon yang kau pesan..." Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun bukannya mengambil kantung plastik itu, dia malah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk" Baekhyun sedikit menarik tangan Chanyeol dan namja kusut itu nampak terkejut

"Tapi..."

"ssst...ayo"

Chanyeol menuruti istrinya, dia ikut menghendap kedalam rumah perpaduan minimalis dan tradisional itu. Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan spatu kets yang dia kenakan dan menentengnya masuk. Pasangan itu kini perlahan menuju ke kamar Baekhyun di lantai 2.

_Ceklek_

Baekhyun baru saja mengunci pintu kamarnya. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar mungil Baekhyun. Kembali sepasang suami istri itu saling menatap satu sama lain, tatapan penuh kerinduan. Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun seerat - eratnya, mereka berdua seakan sudah tak bertemu selama bertahun - tahun. Baekhyun pun demikian, lengannya memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol. Dengan pelukan itu, mereka berdua seperti tanaman yang hampir layu dan mendapatkan siraman hujan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu baek... sangat, jangan pergi lagi... jaebal" Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil meluapkan isi hatinya

"Aku tak mau pergi lagi, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi... aku tak bisa" ujar Baekhyun

"Kau milikku Baek, dan aku pun milikmu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Chanyeol berbisik

"Molla... aku rasa tetap mempercayaimu membuat hatiku lebih baik, tak peduli kau berbohong atau jujur... hatiku tak akan terluka jika aku percaya padamu" gumam Baekhyun masih dalam pelukan suaminya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melepas pelukan itu. Chanyeol memandang resah wajah Baekhyun saat kedua tangannya tertangkup di wajah istrinya.

"Apa kau sedang sakit Baek? wajahmu sangat pucat..." Chanyeol kembali berbisik

"Aku baik - baik saja, aku hanya belum makan" Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum

"Benarkah? tapi kau benar - benar pucat" Chanyeol mengelus wajah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lembut sekali

"Mungkin ini efek dari menangis semalaman dan berpikir terlalu keras" Yeoja bermata sipit itu kembali tersenyum

"Maafkan aku Baek... aku membuatmu seperti ini!" air mata Chanyeol kembali terjun bebas, hatinya sangat sakit melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang

"Ani... aku yang salah, seharusnya aku tidak ikut haraboji waktu itu"

"Tapi kenapa kau malah ikut?"

"Entah lah, tiba - tiba aku mengalami moodswing pada saat itu... entah kenapa aku selalu saja kesal, dan saat aku bangun... aku malah merindukanmu"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mencengkram cardigan Chanyeol

~_CHUP_

Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan di bibir yang terpout itu, wajah Baekhyunpun sukses merona.

"ayo kau makan... tadi katanya lapar"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya duduk diatas tempat tidur dan membuka semangkuk jjajangmyeon yang tadi Chanyeol bawa.

"aaa..." Chanyeol menyodorkan sumpitnya kearah bibir peach Baekhyun. Dengan semangan yeoja manis itu menerima suapannya dan mengunyah dengan lahap.

Namun setelah beberapa suapan, Baekhyun malah merasa mual. "uugh.." Baekhyun menekan bagian perutnya dan menutp mulutnya dengan tangan satunya.

"Ada apa honey?" Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk mie yang masih setengah penuh itu.

"Aku mual... dari tadi pagi aku tidak makan apapun, pasti asam lambungku sedang ngamuk sekarang" wajah Baekhyun sedikit meringis kali ini

"Mianhae Baek... aku membuatmu seperti ini. Aku memang namja bodoh yang..."

"Ueeek..."

Baekhyun tiba - tiba muntah, memuntahkan semua jjajangmyeong yang baru saja menghuni perutnya. Chanyeol segera memapah istrinya yang sakit itu ke kamar mandi mungil di sudut kamarnya. Kondisi Baekhyun begitu buruk.

"Argh..." Baekhyun melenguh sambbil memeluk perutnya

"Bagaimana rasanya? mana yang sakit?" Chanyeol berkeringat sangking paniknya

"Perutku seperti keram, sakit sekali" Baekhyun meringis

Baekhyun dibantu Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja yang terletak di depan tempat tidurnya. Jemari lentik itu menyusuri sebuah kotak kecil berisi obat - obatannya.

"Itu obat apa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menuangkan segelas air

"Aku biasa begini jika asam lambungku sedang ngamuk seperti ini"

Baekhyun meminum obat itu namun wajahnya masih meringis. Chanyeol kembali memeluk istrinya dan mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini... aku sangat khawatir"

"Jangan pulang... aku ingin kau di sini yeol"

"Bagaimana bisa? Nanti kakekmu tau aku disini"

"Ayolah yeol..."

"Oh... kau bisa merengek sekarang?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun

"Baiklah, aku juga yakin kakiku pasti tidak akan mau beranjak dari kamar ini" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi - gigi rapinya sambil mengacak rambut istrinya.

* * *

_Tok tok tok  
_

"Baekhyun-ah... kau sudah bangun?"

_Tok tok tok_

"Baekie... kau baik - baik saja kan?"

Sayup - sayup suara Kangta masuk kedalam telinga lebar Chanyeol, dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika tidurnya terusik.

"engghhh..." Chanyeol menrenggangkan otot - otot badan panjangnya, lalu perlahan matanya mulai terbuka, dilihatnya sang istri masih meringkuk lelap dalam peluknya.

"Good morning baby.." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

_Tok tok tok_

"Baekie... kenapa kau tidak menjawab sayang? apa sesuatu terjadi?" Kangta nampak panik, beberapa kali dia mencoba menggerakkan gagang pintu

Chanyeol langsung terkesiap dan menyadari jika dia adalah penyusup dirumah ini. Dia langsung terduduk dan wajahnya terlihat sangat panik, Baekhyun masih saja tak terbangun.

"Baek... baek... kakekmu... baby... ayo bangun..."

"mmmmmh.." yeoja yang selalu tampak imut saat baru bangun tidur itu hanya menggeliat malas.

"_ambilkan kunci cadangan kamar Baekhyun... cepat!"_

"Aaah... eottoke..." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya sendiri kasar, dia sangat panik kali ini. Dilihatnya tempat aman untuk bersembunyi dan dia menemukannya.

Segera dia meninggalkan tempat tidur namun kembali lagi.

~_CHUP "Saranghae baby baek"_

Chanyeol masih saja sempat - sempatnya mencuri kecupan dari bibir peach istrinya.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka kasar, Kangta melihat Baekhyun sedang berbaring damai diatas tempat tidur empuknya.

"Baekhyun-ah... bangun nak.." Kangta mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun

"mmmh... good morning Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun bergumam setengah sadar

"Chanyeol?" Kangta sedikit memekik

"Oh... Haraboji!?" Baekhyun langsung terduduk melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya

"Haraboji sejak kapan ada di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kangta, namun matanya bergerak resah berkeliling seluruh kamarnya mencari sosok Chanyeol

"Kau kenapa Baekie? kenapa aneh?" Kangta menatap Baekhyun intens

"Aniyeo haraboji... aku baik - baik saja" mata Baekhyun masih berkeliaran

"Kau mencari apa Baekie?" Kangta ikut mengedarkan pandangannya

"Ani... opseoyeo haraboji" Baekhyun tersenyum salah tingkah

"Apa perutmu masih mual?"

"Ani... kemarin aku sudah minum obat, aku merasa baikan"

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat turun ke bawah, kita sarapan nde..."

"Aku masih ingin sendirian, nanti jika aku sudah lapar aku akan segera turun ke bawah"

Kangta mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan kamar cucu sematawayangnya. Pintu sudah tertutup kembali, Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega. Manik mata sipit Baekhyun kembali menyapu setiap jengkal kamarnya. Chanyeol sudah tidak ada.

Baekhyun memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Moodnya kembali jatuh ketika dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah tak lagi di kamarnya, Baekhyun mendadak sedih dan ingin sekali menangis.

"Hiks... hiks... Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

BRUGH!

Suara aneh datang dari arah kanan. Baekhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan...

Matanya menangkap sesosok Chanyeol tengkurap dilantai, pintu lemari nampak terbuka dengan beberapa baju Baekhyun ikut berserakan.

"Aaaah... kakiku kesemutan..." Chanyeol mengusap kaki panjangnya

"Chanyeol-ah,... kau masih di sini?" Mata berkaca Baekhyun jadi berbinar kembali.

"Hehehe... aku bersembunyi di lemarimu Baek" Chanyeol nyengir bodoh

Baekhyun langsung menghambur dan memeluk namjanya. "Aku kira kau sudah pergi" Baekhyun merajuk

"Kenapa kau manja sekali sayang? seperti bayi... menggemaskan sekali..." Chanyeol mencubit lembut dua pipi Baekhyun dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ujianku ditunda oleh Universitas karena aku harus menjalani pemeriksaan polisi... Skandal itu menuduhku menjadi seorang pemerkosa Baek..." gumam Chanyeol tapi wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum

"Yeol, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun nampak cemas

Chanyeol mulai menceritakan apa saja yang sebenarnya dia lakukan malam itu, dia sama sekali tidak tau bahwa dia dijebak.

"Ini pasti berat..." gumam Baekhyun dan matanya berair lagi

"Gwaenchana... selama kau ada denganku dan percaya padaku, menjadi napi dan dikeluarkan dari kampuspun aku tidak peduli"

* * *

**[HEDLINE NEWS]**

_Video asusila yang dilakukan oleh seorang namja berini PCY (23) pada seorang artis ternama berinisial DKS (20) sudah tersebar luas. Namun tak satupun dari kedua orang yang bersangkutan bisa dimintai keterangan. BBH (23) yang berstatus sebagai istri dari PCY sampai saat ini masih juga belum diketahui keberadaannya. Menurut keterangan seorang saksi yang tak ingin disebutkan namanya, malam itu PCY datang ke hotel DKS saat sang artis tengah tertidur dan melakukan tindak percobaan pemerkosaan. Kepolisian sektor Gangnam sedang mencoba untuk mencari dalang dibalik tersebarnya video tersebut dan tersangka PCY akan segera diperiksa mengenai hal ini._

_"Menurut keterangan saksi malam itu DKS sedang tertidur, dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Yang dia tau hanyalah ketika pagi datang dia sudah menemukan dirinya tanpa busana dan ketika dia melihat video itu tersebar, dia sendiri baru sadar jika mantan kekasihnya itulah yang telah memperkosanya" (Kang Minchul - Kepala Humas Kepolisian Sektor Gangnam)_

_Kini seluruh Netizen di Republik Korea Selatan juga melontarkan berbagai macam komentar beragam, mengingat masalah ini bukanlah masalah sepele. DKS masih berstatus tunangan dari seorang penyanyi solo berinisial K._

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih bersembunyi di kamar berukura meter itu. Mereka berdua sedang memantau berita yang disiarkan di televisi sambil memakan beberapa cemilan yang Baekhyun ambil sendiri dari kulkasnya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" Chanyeol merasa tersudutkan

"Sudahlah... kebenaran akan terungkap sendirinya chagi.." kata Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk melahap kripik kentangnya. Baekhyun bersandar manja di dada bidang Chanyeol, kedua kaki panjang namja itu mengapit tubuh munglinya dan kedua tangan Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun yang tak terasa ramping.

"Perutmu kembung?" Chanyeol mengusap - usap perut Baekhyun

"mmmm... akibat asam lambungku yang jadi gas... makanya dari tadi aku jadi sering ke kamar mandi" Baekhyun menjawab enteng

"Ini tidak sepele baby... kau harus ke dokter" Chanyeol berbisik di tengkuk Baekhyun

"Nanti... tidak sekarang..."

_Tok tok tok_

_"Baek... Yixing datang menjengukmu nak.."_

"Oh itu haraboji... aku harus bersembunyi"

"Ke kamar mandi saja... aku hanya akan membawa Yixing masuk"

Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun dan dengan sigap masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hai Baek..." Yixing melambaikan tangannya

"Hai..." dan Suho juga ikut, namun wajah namja itu nampak aneh dan masih saja mendial sebuah nomor telpon.

"Kau menemukannya? Aku sedang menjenguk Baekhyun... kabari aku jika ada perkembangan! Oke Kris" Suho baru saja memutus telponnya.

"Semoga dengan datangnya teman - temanmu kau bisa cepat sembuh ya..." Kangta mengacak ringan rambut cucunya

"Masuklah... aku sedang tidak mood di luar... kita bicara di dalam nde.." Baekhyun pura - pura lesu di hadapan Kangta

"Kalau begitu biar aku suruh bibi Han membawa makanan dan minuman ke atas" Kangta ingin segera beranjak namun Baekhyun melarangnya

"Jangan! Aku tidak mau diganggu siapapun! Aku mau mereka saja!" Baekhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

Suho dan Lay akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar dan Baekhyun lagi - lagi mengunci kamar itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka tirainya Baek? menyalakan lampu di siang hari itu boros" Lay berceloteh

"Jangan dibuka... nanti kelihatan... aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun berseru

"Suho-ah... kau kenapa? kenapa wajahmu panik begitu?" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Suho

"Gwaenchana... hanya saja... aku... Chanyeol menghilang dari rumah Baek..." Suho nampak gugup namun akhirnya jujur

"Oh, kau mencemaskan aku?" Chanyeol tiba - tiba keluar dari persembunyiannya

"YA! BAJINGAN TENGIK KAU TERNYATA ADA DI SINI! YA! KAMI SEMUA BINGUNG MENCARIMUUU!" Suho berteriak dan menghajar Chanyeol

"Ssssst... jangan ribut... jangan keras - keras! Nanti kakekku mendengarnya! dan kenapa kau memukul suamiku hah..." Baekhyun melerai CHanyeol dan Suho.

"Hahahahaha... jadi... Baekhyun yang minggat pulang kerumah akhirnya tidak tahan tidak bertemu Chanyeol eoh?" Lay malah meledek sahabatnya

Suasana jadi sedikit seperti pesta karena penuh dengan tawa dan canda. Mereka seakan lupa akan masalah besar yang terjadi.

"Orang tuamu memanggilmu ke Jeonju..." Suho kembali pada topiknya

"Aku akan segera menyusulnya..." Senyum Chanyeol memasam

"Aku ikut denganmu yeol" Baekhyun mencegah Chanyeol

"Tapi bagaimana... dengan haraboji?" Chanyeol menatap sendu istrinya

"Besok aku diberikan izin keluar karena harus ujian, setelah itu aku akan ikut denganmu... Yixing, jemput aku besok nde, agar kakek tidak mengantarku" Baekhyun berpuppy eyes pada sahabat berdimplenya itu

"Okay,... untuk kali ini saja aku berani melawan kakekmu... demi kalian lah.." Yixing bergumam

* * *

"Haraboji jaebal! aku bukan anak - anak lagi... aku tidak usah dijaga seketat itu! Aku tidak peduli dengan urusan itu! Aku hanya ingin ke kamps dan ujian!"

Baru kali ini Baekhyun merengek sampai sebegitunya pada sang kakek, dengan berat hati akhirnya Kangta mempersilahkan cucunya untuk ikut bersama Yixing.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di jok belakang mobil Suho, Lay ternyata menjemputnya bersama namja angel itu. Perlahan mobil bergerak meninggalkan areal perumahan kakek Baekhyun. Suasana masih hening hingga Suho akhirnya berbicara.

"Ya... keluarlah dari persembunyianmu.. semua aman!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dan kebingungan terjawab ketika Chanyeol tiba - tiba muncul dari bagasi di belakang jok yang Baekhyun duduki.

"Oh... kau ikut juga?" Senyum Baekhyun merekah

"Aku tidak mau menemanimu ujian dulu chagi, aku tidak yakin moodmu akan bagus tanpa aku!" Chanyeol menyambut senyum Baekhyun

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil itu sudah terparkir rapi di halaman gedung jurusan Lay dan Baekhyun. Nampak banyak sekali wartawan mengerumuni bagian depan gedung. Rupanya para pemburu berita itu tau jika hari ini Baekhyun akan ujian dan pasti ada di kampus.

"Bagaimana ini?" Lay tampak panik

"Kau duluan saja Xing... kau tunggu Baekhyun di dalam gedung, biar aku yang menjaganya" kata Chanyeol berusaha tenang karena Baekhyun tiba - tiba jadi panik.

"Baiklah, aku dan Yixing akan keluar terlebih dahulu. Nanti kau bersama Baekhyun.." Suho menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun di jok belakang.

Perlahan mereka berdua berjalan dan nampak wartawan seperti tau jika Lay dan Suho adalah sahabat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka mengerumuni Lay dan Suho, namun Mereka berdua hanya berjalan terpisah dan membuat wartawan - wartawan itu bingung. Tak lama akhirnya mereka melewati ambang security check yang menjadi batas antara gedung dan wartawan itu.

"Oke... kau sudah lihat mereka kan?"

"Aku tidak mau berjalan terpisah darimu yeol.."

"Tidak sayang... kita tidak akan berjalan terpisah... dengar, kau harus menggenggam erat tanganku. Dan bagaimanapun juga jangan sampai genggaman tangan kita terpisah, kita akan melaluinya bersama. Arraci?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya lantas keluar dari mobil putih itu, seperti yang diperintahkan Chanyeol, mereka berdua saling menggenggam erat tangan satu sama lain.

Wartawan seperti memiliki radar yang sangat kuat, baru beberapa meter Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan mereka sudah langsung berlarian kearah sepasang suami istri itu dan mengerumuni mereka.

Baekhyun sangat takut, dia langsung mencengkaram erat tangan Chanyeol lagi. Berbagai macam pertanyaan langsung mengeroyok keduanya, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terus berjalan. Keduanya saling bergenggaman tangan erat.

_"Baekhyun tenanglah, aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu. Aku akan menjagamu, jangan takut. Kita pasti bisa melewati ini... walaupun sekarang statusku sebagai seorang Kriminal yang sebentar lagi bisa saja meringkuk dipenjara... tapi akan ku gunakan detik - detik terakhirku untuk selalu melindungimu..." _Chanyeol berkata dalam hatinya.

_"Seberapa lama kita akan bertahan dan tetap bergenggaman tangan seperti ini? Akankah kita bisa selalu seperti ini? Aku tidak mau kita terpisah yeol...Kau tidak bersalah, bagaimana dunia bisa mengerti itu... Apakah orang - orang ini tidak akan menyakitimu juga?" _Baekhyun juga bergumam dalam hatinya

Desakan para wartawan nampaknya begitu dhasyat, tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhimpit, tangannya mengulur dan membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol. Lama kelamaan terjangan wartawan itu semakin kuat dan sekuat apapun genggaman tangan itu akhirnya terlepas.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan tangannya, begitu pula Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang memilki tinggi diatas rata - rata segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Namun sosok mungil bermantel coklat yang dia cari tak tertangkap pandangannya.

"BAEK! BAEKHYUN-AH!" CHanyeol berteriak

"_Andwae... aku tak boleh kehilanganmu Baek, aku tak boleh kehilanganmu... kau dimana Baekhyun..." _Chanyeol bergumam lagi dalam hati masih sambil menyibakkan kerumunan wartawan

"BAEKHYUN-AH..." teriak namja itu lagi

"_Kau dimana yeol, kenapa genggaman tangan kita terlepas? Apakah ini tanda kita memang akan berpisah?"_

"Chan...yeol-ah...akh... nan yeogiseo...aaak" Baekhyun tak mampu balas berteriak karena tubuh mungilnya sendiri terhimpit terus dalam kerumunan wartawan yang bahkan berbadan lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya.

GREB!

Tiba - tiba seseorang menarik satu tangan Baekhyun yang mengacung keatas. Menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, seseorang itu masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan yeoja itu terselamatkan dari kerumunan wartawan. Pipi Baekhyun dapan merasakan degupan keras di jantung namja itu.

"Gwaenchana?" pria itu berkata.

Baekhyun kemudian menebar kembali pandangannya dan terlihat dari titik dia berdiri, Chanyeol masih berusaha mencari dirininya ditengah kerumunan wartawan.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Baekhyun segera menuju kerumunan wartawan itu lagi, kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawa namja jangkung itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau disini Baek? kau tidak apa - apa? kau baik - baik saja kan?" Chanyeol lega dapat menemukan Baekhyun dan keduanya kini sudah berada di zona aman.

"Aku tidak mau terpisah denganmu lagi yeol..." keduanya kembali berpelukan.

Dan seseorang yang menemukan Baekhyun dan menariknya terlebih dahulu tadi hanya mampu memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memeluk erat satu sama lain.

Manik mata Sehun terus menatap tajam kearah hyungnya dan Baekhyun yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter darinya, sudut bibirnya sedikit keatas, mencoba tersenyum namun hasilnya hanya senyum getir.

"Kalian... benar - benar saling mencintai sekarang? Geure... arraseo..." gumamnya

Sehun menyelipakan tangan kanannya yang berdarah akibat menyelamatkan Baekhyun tadi, tangan itu terkena salah satu pengait kamera seorang wartawan. Walaupun darahnya terus mengucur, Sehun tidak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya terus memerintah kakinya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia mendegar sebuah seruan dari seorang wartawan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN-SSI... SETIDAKNYA BERIKAN KAMI TANGGAPAN TENTANG VIDEO ITU! SUAMI ANDA TELAH MEMPERKOSA DO KYUNGSOO!"

Baekhyun yang masih gemetar disisi Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menghadap wartawan itu.

"kau mau apa baek?" Chanyeol agak tergagap

"Cheongseohamnida... aku yang bersalah, aku adalah istri yang tidak bisa menjaga suamiku"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badan 90 derajat didepan semua kamera pers, mempermalukan dirinya sendiri demi meminta maaf pada publik terhadap apa yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baek?" Chanyeol ingin menarik lengan istrinya namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. Sehun dengan sigap mencengkram lembut kedua lengan Baekhyun dan mengangkat yeoja itu dari bungkuknya.

"Geuman! kau tak perlu melakukannya!" Sehun kemudian membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mengajaknya masuk

"Khaja hyung" sehun berkata ringan ketika melewati hyungnya.

* * *

Sore setelah Baekhyun dan Lay selesai ujian, mereka segera keluar. Nampaknya pihak Universitas telah mengusir para wartawan yang dinilai berguat gaduh dan kekacauan.

Mereka segera bergerak menuju ke Jeonju. Suho yang entah kenapa kini menjadi supir yang mengantar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Lay tentu masih setia disampingnya, jika tidak mungkin Suho tidak mau melakukan kegiatan supir menyupir itu. Sementara di jok belakang, terdapat pertambahan penumpang. Sehun ikut bersama mereka.

Sesampainya di Jeonju, tak ada sapaan ramah dan hangat seperti biasanya dari Eunhyuk. Hanya nampak Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat tenang dan sedikit tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Eommamu ingin bicara padamu... dia menunggu di ruang kerjanya..." kata Kyuhyun lemah

"Nde aboji.." Chanyeol mengangguk hormat

"Apapun yang terjadi, biarkan saja eommamu... kau mengenalnya kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menuju ruangan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tadi. Namja itu dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa eommanya sedang sangat - sangat marah.

"Anyeonghaseo eomma..." suara berat Chanyeol nampak dipaksakan

"Aku sudah hampir gila, semua kariawanku membicarakanku dan tertawa dibelakangku!" Eunhyuk memulai pembicaraan seriusnya

Chanyeol hanya mampu diam.

"Video yang beredar itu... siapa yeoja yang kau tiduri itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya eomma... itu tidak seperti yang terlihat"

"Kau bahkan masih berani mengelak"

"Aku berkata jujur..."

PLAK!

Eunhyuk menampar pipi putra kandung satu - satunya itu.

"KAU BERSELINGKUH! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN DONGHAE!"

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA EOMMA!"

Mereka berdua kini saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

"KAU DAN NAMJA BERENGSEK ITU SAMA SAJA! HANYA BISA MEMPERMAINKAN HATI PEREMPUAN!"

"JANGAN SEBUT APPA SEPERTI ITU!"

"Dia memang berengsek, berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya... dan kau yang begitu mirip dengannya, tak kusangka juga meniru si brengsek itu!"

"APPAKU BUKAN ORANG BERENGSEK!"

"BELA SAJA TERUS APPAMU! Kalian memang tidak berbeda! Kau bahkan lebih memalukan..."

"Eomma, jaebal... apakah tak bisa untuk kali ini saja eomma mempercayaiku?"

"Untuk apa aku percaya pada orang sepertimu? Kau membuat Baekhyun menjadi sama menyedihkannya denganku dulu"

Sejenak hening, adu mulut antara ibu dan anak itu berjeda. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Pergi dari hadapanku! Aku muak melihat namja penghianat sepertimu! Pergilah dan bergabung dengan appamu! Menjauh dari hidupku!"

Eunhyuk mengusir Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga tak bersuara.

"EOMMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNG?"

Sehun menerobos masuk, dia tak tahan lagi. Ini memang bukan kali pertama Eunhyuk mengusir Chanyeol, sebelum - sebelumnya dia juga pernah melakukannya namun Chanyeol tetap bertahan.

"Sehun-ah... jangan panggil dia Hyung lagi! Dia bukan bagian dari keluarga kita lagi!" Eunhyuk nampak begitu murka

"Geure... jika aku tidak berhak memanggil Park Chanyeol-ssi dengan sebutan Hyung. Maka aku juga tidak akan memanggil Lee Eunhyuk ajhumani dengan sebutan eomma."

Sehun mengancam, Eunhyuk menyipitkan pandangannya kepada anak tiri yang amat ia sayangi itu.

"Geumane Sehun-ah... memang aku lebih baik pergi..."

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Sehun yang masih beradu pandang. Diluar ruangan terlihat Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun menunggu mereka dengan cemas.

"Chanyeol-ah... eommamu tidak serius..." Kyuhyun masih mencoba tenang

"Aniyeo aboji, kali ini aku yang tak bisa menoleransi eommaku. Bagaimanapun appaku bukanlah namja berengsek, appaku jauh lebih baik dari itu"

"Arraseo... kau tetap anakku Chanyeol-ah" Kyuhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Namja dingin yang sebenarnya penyayang itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Aku permisi aboji. Cheongseohamnida..." Chanyeol membungkuk lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju Lay dan Suho yang menunggu di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat kembali ke Seoul tanpa Sehun. Suasana di mobil sangat hening. Di jok belakang nampak Chanyeol terbaring dan menggunakan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya. Namja yang baru saja diusir oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri itu perlahan mengucurkan air matanya tanpa henti.

"yeobuseo..." Suho menerima panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"Sekarang? oh... baiklah, aku akan menuju ke sana!" Suho melirik Lay sebentar

"Aku bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Lay... tolong siapkan semua barang - barangku dan Chanyeol, mungkin Sehun juga akan menyusul" kata namja angel itu.

"Baekhyun dan Lay ... mereka akan baik - baik saja.."

Suho kemudian memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Ada apa oppa?" Lay kemudian bertanya.

"Barusan Chen menelpon, kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah sekarang. Rumah sudah tidak nyaman lagi, banyak wartawan dan sasaeng fans yang sangat mengganggu. Kita akan ke Villa milik keluarga Kris di daerah Hadong" Suho menjelaskan.

"Oh... tapi aku dan Baekhyun tidak membawa persiapan apapun" gadis keturunan China itu nampak bingung

"Gwaenchana baby unicorn... kau bersama seorang Suho di sini, kita akan mampir ke sebuah mall untuk belanja kebutuhanmu dan Baekhyun sebelum menuju ke villa itu. Okay?"

Suho tersenyum bahagia sesaat setelah menerima anggukan manis dari unicornya.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Suho. Mereka memang mampir ke sebuah mall yang tidak cukup besar, hanya membeli beberapa baju dan kebutuhan Baekhyun dan Lay.

Baekhyun terus menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol yang nampak tak bergairah itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerahkan semua keperluannya pada Lay. Akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk disebuah cafe di lantai dasar mall itu.

Baekhyun memesankan satu caramel machiato untuk chanyeol dan hot choclate untuknya.

"Gomawo" kata Baekhyun setelah menukarkan beberapa ribu wonnya dengan dua minuman pesanannya.

"Chaniie-ah... minumlah" Baekhyun menyodorkan caramel machiatto itu pada Chanyeol

"Gomawo honey" lirih Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya.

"Disaat seperti ini harusnya kau juga membenciku Baek.." Chanyeol memeluk lututnya sambil meniup lirih caramel machiattonya

"Bukan yeol,... disaat seperti ini sudah seharusnya aku ada disampingmu!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis

"_Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun... sungguh - sungguh mencintaimu_" Chanyeol berkata dalam hati, hatinya penuh ketakutan dan kegelisahan.

"Aaakh..." Baekhyun tiba - tiba mengerang dan memeluk perutnya

"ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol terbangun dari lamunannya

"Ani... nampaknya ini hanya pertanda jika siklus bulananku akan segera datang... aku harus meminta Lay membeli pembalut juga" Baekhyun lalu merogoh ponselnya.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu merek berempat melaju kencang menuju kawasan Hadong, dimana villa keluarga Kris berdiri dengan indah diantara persawahan dan perkebunan milik keluarga eommanya yang masih berdarah Korea.

Hari sudah larut ketika mereka sampai di Villa. Semuanya terlihat lelah, maka tanpa banyak percakapan mereka akhirnya meuju ke kamar masing - masing. Kali ini Chanyeol cukup terbuka, dia akhirnya tidur sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Kris dengan tatapan penuh intimidasinya melarang si pendek Suho untuk tidur sekamar dengan Lay.

"Aku masih tidak ingin menjadi seorang paman!" kata naga itu datar.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, namun cuaca cukup dingin. Memasuki bulan - bulan pemula musim dingin seperti ini memang saat yang tepat untuk berburu buah blueberry. Kris mengijinkan teman - temannya untuk memetik buah - buah ungu kebiruan itu sesuka hati di kebun dekat Villanya.

Chen nampak sibuk bercinta dengan ponselnya, dia sedang mengobrol bersama gadis imut bernama Xiumin itu. Sementara Kris menggiring Suho, Lay dan Baekhyun menuju ke ladang blueberry yang terletak tak jauh dari belakang villa.

"Kemana si dobby?" tanya Suho

"Dia belum bangun..." Baekhyun terkekeh

"Malas sekali sih anak itu" gerutu Suho

"Ya... kalian harus memetik buah blueberry ini dengan benar... jangan sembarangan..." Kris nampak memulai kotbahnya. Dia menginstruksikan cara memanen blueberry dan cara memilih blueberry mana yang memang sudah siap petik dan mana yang belum. Sungguh naga yang sangat cerewet.

"Yixing baby... aaa..." Suho menyuapi Lay dengan manja dan sukses membuat Kris menjadi sangat mual.

"Aku akan membawa Blueberry ini pada Chanyeol, aku dulan ya..." kata Baekhyun yang nampak semangat.

"Yixing-ah... kau ajari lah si Baekhyun itu diet... akhir - akhir ini dia banyak makan dan nampak gendut" Suho menggerutu ketika Baekhyun telah pergi

"Ya... biarkan saja, Baekhyun memang mengatasi stressnya dengan makan.." Lay membela sahabatnya.

.

.

Saat berjalan menuju kembali ke Villa, Baekhyun menemukan sesosok yeoja cantik bermata bundar sedang berdiri di samping kolam renang di villa itu. Baekhyun merasa aneh, mengapa yeoja itu bisa ada di sini.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Baekhyun menghampiri yeoja itu

"Oh... kau" Kyungsoo menatap sinis Baekhyun

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu Chanyeol oppa, dia sendiri yang memintaku datang dan bertemu dengannya.." jawab gadis itu dengan lembut

"Mwo? Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukannya..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak percaya? hmmm ya sudah, aku akan menemuinya.. dia ada di dalam kan?" Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya

"Tunggu! sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun menyergap tangan Kyungsoo

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kyungsoo menampik Baekhyun, mata bundarnya kini mendelik pada yeoja innocent itu

"Aku disini untuk bertemu dengan namjaku yang kau rebut dari aku!" Kyungsoo menatap jijik pada Baekhyun

"Kyungsoo-ssi... apa kau sengaja melakukannya? Video itu dan sekarang?" Baekhyun mulai bergetar

"Aah... kau sudah mulai pintar sekarang... tentu saja aku melakukan penjebakan itu pada Chanyeol, semua itu gara - gara kau! Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak mau Chanyeol oppa mencintai yeojja lain selain aku!"

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu menghancurkan masa depannya!"

"Kau kira aku tidak mepertaruhkan apapun?! Aku mau bertemu dengannya!" Kyungsoo bergerak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Namun Baekhyun menghadang langkah Kyungsoo dengan menarik lengan yeoja itu.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERTEMU DENGANNYA!" Baekhyun berteriak

"CHANYEOL OPPA MILIKKU!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun sangat keras hingga tubuh lemah Baekhyun terjungkal. Badan Baekhyun yang tak seimbang membuat kakinya terpeleset di lantai licin dekat kolam renang. Baekhyun terjatuh lalu terguling hingga tercebur kedalam kolam.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau berurusan denganku! Lebih baik mati saja!" Kyungsoo langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kedalam Villa.

Sementara itu Baekhyun yang tercebur kedalam kolam kini hampir tak bisa bernapas. Dia phobia terhadap air, kakinya tak bisa menyentuh dasar kolam renag dalam itu. Baekhyun kembali ingat bagaimana dia dulu tenggelam, memori masa kecil yang menakutkan itu kembali menghantuinya, ia merasakan sesak dalam dadanya. Baekhyun masuk ke alam halusinasi phobianya, melihat Jongwoon terseret arus lalu tenggelam, kemudian tak lagi bisa melihat kakaknya.

Baekhyun berusaha terus membuka matanya, dia mengerahkan seluruh badannya yang lemas untuk muncul kepermukaan. Dia tak bisa berenang, kakinya sudah keram. Dinginnya air kolam mulai membekukan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak meminum air kolam. Tetapi yang paling menyiksanya saat itu adalah perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit seperti ditusuk - tusuk pedang, seperti ada yang mencabik perutnya. Baekhyun terlalu lemah, tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya disana.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, dia bermimpi jika Baekhyun sedang tenggelam didalam kolam yang penuh dengan darah. Mimpi itu begitu buruk. Chanyeol segera keluar dari kamar villanya untuk segera mencari Baekhyun.

"Oppa..." Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan Chanyeol

"Kau? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Chanyeol kebingungan

"Kemarin aku mengikuti mobilmu oppa... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, oppa" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah innocentnya

"Untuk apa kau bertemu aku lagi? untuk menjebakku lagi?" Chanyeol menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang terus mendekat kearahnya

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol oppa.." Kyungsoo tersenyum getir

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, Aku mencintai istriku" ujar Chanyeol tegas.

"Kau mencintaiku oppa!" Kyungsoo memaksa

.

.

"Ya! sehun-ah... kau sudah datang?" Kris melambaikan tangannya

"Dimana hyung dan Baekhyun?" Sehun langsung bertanya pada Kris

"Mereka di villa... ya, kenapa kau langsung datang ke kebun? kenapa tidak ke villa saja?" Kris kembali bertanya

"Aku sudah mengira kalian pasti di kebun" Sehun bergumam

"Chen baru saja kembali ke Seoul, dia bilang ada pertemuan penting dengan appanya" Suho bergabung dengan Kris dan Sehun

"Ayo kembali ke Villa... perasaanku tidak enak" ucap Lay sambil menakup kedua tangannya erat.

"Okay, kita memutar saja lewat pintu depat, naik ke mobilku" kata Sehun

Sesampainya di Villa, suasana hening mencekam. Tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Yixing meneriakkan nama sahabatnya

"Oh... kemana Baekhyun? apa dia pergi bersama Chanyeol?" Suho bergumam

Sehun langsung mencari - cari Baekhyun berkeliling Villa yang cukup besar itu.

.

Disisi lain villa, Chanyeol masih mencoba mencari Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo terus mengekor padanya.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!" Bentak Chanyeol

"Oppa... kenapa kau berubah.." Kyungsoo mulai berkaca - kaca

"MENJAUH DARIKU KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol kembali memekik

"Oppa..." Kyungsoo malah menangis

.

"Kau menemukan Baekhyun?" keringat Sehun mengucur deras dari pelipisnya

"Seingatku tadi dia bilang mau mengantar blueberry untuk Chanyeol" Suho mengingat - ingat

"Apa jangan - jangan dia pergi bersama Chanyeol? tapi kenapa tidak memberitahu?" Kris menggerutu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK"

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

"BAEKHYUUUUUN!"

Lay berteriak histeris ketika melihat sesosok Baekhyun tengah mengambang di kolam renang, dan kolam renang itu sedikit memerah.

Kris dengan sigap berlari menuju ke kolam renang, tanpa pikir panjang namja itu langsung menceburkan dirinya dan mengevakuasi Baekhyun.

Sehun mengambil alih Baekhyun dari Kris dan membawanya tubuh lemas yeoja mungil itu ke pinggir kolam. Tak berpikir apapun Sehun langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama dengan memompa air yang masuk ke paru – paru Baekhyun.

"Jaebal Baekhyun-ah… sadarlah…" gumam Sehun hampir putus asa.

Suho segera berhambur menuju mobilnya bersiap jika sesuatu terjadi, mengingat letak villa ini yang begitu dipedesaan dan juga kaki Baekhyun yang berlumur darah, ini bukan hal yang sepele.

Lay datang membawa handuk untuk menghangatkan Baekhyun. Bibir Baekhyun nampak membiru dan wajahnya memucat.

Sehun masih terus memompa dada Baekhyun, tak lama yeoja itu akhirnya memuntahkan air dan terbatuk. Lay lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat, sementara Sehun terhempas lemah setelah itu.

"Terimakasih tuhan... Baek kau masih hidup." Kata Lay yang menangis sangking ketakutannya.

"Kyung..soo...aand..wae.." gumam Baekhyun setengah sadar.

"Tunggu? Kyungsoo?" Lay mendengar bisikan Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, kenapa dia berdarah? Dimana lukanya?" Sehun memandang tubuh yeoja itu panik.

"Langsung saja bawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit!" Kris langsung menyambar Baekhyun dan memapah istri sahabatnya itu menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan Suho. Dan akhirnya Kris, Suho dan Lay berangkat menuju rumah sakit. Sementara Sehun mencari Chanyeol.

.

.

"Oppa... kau berjanji meninggalkan wanita bodoh itu untukku!" Kyungsoo histeris

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun"

GREP

Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol dan menangis, semua itu terjadi begitu tiba - tiba.

BRUGH!

Entah darimana datangnya Sehun langsung melayangkan pukulannya sangat keras ke pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau berpelukan dengan yeoja busuk ini sedangkan Baekhyun tengah sekarat!"

Chanyeol melepas paksa Kyungsoo hingga yeoja itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"MWO? DIMANA BAEKHYUN?" Chanyeol sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sehun saat itu

"Dia di bawa ke rumah sakit, cepat susul dia!" Sehun masi mau memberitahu Chanyeol

"Oppa... aku membutuhkanmu!" Kyungsoo berniat menghentikan Chanyeol namun Sehun berhasil mencegahnya

"MENJAUH DARINYA KYUNGSOO!" Sehun sudah kelewat murka kali ini.

"Chanyeol hyung sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu! Jika seluruh dunia tau kaulah yang mengejarnya... kau akan terlihat menyedihkan!"

Sehun akhirnya menyeret Kyungsoo keluar dari Villa itu.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Chanyeol mendapati Kris dan Suho sedang berdiri di depan Unit Gawat Darurat sementara Lay terduduk lesu di kursi tunggu.

"Akhirnya... Kau dari mana saja?" Kris menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dengan mata berapi - api

"Dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia baik - baik saja? Apa kata Dokter?" Chanyeol terlalu panik kali ini

"Kau harus tenang dulu! Baekhyun masih mendapatkan pertolongan..." tatapan sinis Suho masih lebih baik

"Apa yang terjadi padanya hyung?" Chanyeol mengguncang tangan Suho

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi tadi kami semua menemukan Baekhyun terapung di kolam renang dan ada banyak darah disekitar kakinya!" Suho menjawab, mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin karena Chanyeol kini sedang bergetar hebat.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter perawat keluar dari UGD.

"Wali dari Nyonya Park Baekhyun?"

"NDE!"

"Anda dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan, namun sebelumnya mohon melunasi biaya administrasinya dulu"

Perawat itu kembali masuk, Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Suho.

"Kabari kami segera!" pesan Kris sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan.

.

Baekhyun nampak tertidur dengan damai, terdapat cairan infus yang tertusuk ke pergelangan tangannya dan alat bantu pernapasan di hidungnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa Baekhyun terlihat pucat di sana.

"Anyeoghaseo..." Seorang dokter menyapa Chanyeol dengan senyum ramah

"An...anyeonghase..." Chanyeol masih ketakutan melihat Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Kau suaminya?" dokter itu bertanya rama, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol

"Gwaenchana... dia baik - baik saja sekarang... dia adalah yeoja yang kuat" dokter bername tag Amber Liu itu menenangkan Chanyeol

"Apa benar dia baik - baik saja?" Chanyeol hanya berdiri disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun namun matanya terus mengawasi istrinya.

"mmm... sebenarnya ada kabar yang cukup tidak enak juga.."

Dokter itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan panik.

"Maaf, tapi nyonya Park baru saja kehilangan bayinya... dia mengalami keguguran"

"MWO? Mworauyeo? Bayi? keguguran?"

"Ah... jadi kalian belum tau? sebenarnya nyonya Park sedang hamil, usia kehamilannya sekitar 1 bulan..."

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apapun, dia hanya membuka mulutnya tak percaya, air matanya menetes seakan apa yang baru saja dia dengar adalah akhir hidupnya.

"Tuan Park, Gwaenchanayeo... anda bisa mendapatkannya lagi nanti. Keadaan Nyonya Park sekarang sudah baik, hanya sedikit pemulihan pasca keguguran saja, saya permisi dulu"

Dokter itu lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Keguguran? Anakku...?"

Chanyeol nampak terpukul. Sangat terpukul hingga kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh terduduk di kursi tunggu sebelah tempat tidur istrinya.

"_Jadi selama satu bulan ini Baekhyun sedang mengandung anakku? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya? Bagaimana aku bisa menyakitinya disaat seperti ini? Baekhyun..."_

Chanyeol memegang erat tangan Baekhyun dan masih begitu dingin. "Maafkan aku Baek... aku adalah suami yang jahat... Maafkan aku.."

"Appa uljima..."

Suara lemah Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dari isakannya.

"Baek... kau sudah sadar... apa kau merasa tidak enak?"

"Aku baik - baik saja yeol... hanya butuh sedikit pemulihan"

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak tau..."

"Dia baru sepanjang jari telunjukku yeol, walau wujudnya belum nyata... tapi tadi dia terlihat begitu manis"

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Aku sempat sadar ketika sedang tindakan, dan Dokter mengijinkan aku melihatnya... aku sudah sampaikan salam darimu untuknya"

"Maafkan aku Baek, maafkan aku"

"Uljima Yeol... Aku juga tidak menyadari kondisiku selama sebulan ini, ternyata mual dan mood burukku belakangan ini karena dia, hehehe"

Baekhyun masih bisa tertawa disaat Chanyeol sendiri tak mampu menahan betapa sedih hatinya saat ini.

"Dia pasti kembali pada kita suatu saat nanti" Baekhyun akhirnya menarik Chanyeol dalam pelukkannya.

"Ini semua pasti berakhir Yeol... pasti berakhir"

.

.

Baekhyun sudah dipersilahkan pulang dan kembali ke Villa. Di kamarnya hanya ada Chanyeol yang menunggunya, sementara yang lain sibuk berkutat di sisi lain villa. Sehun menemukan bukti rekaman CCTV saat Kyungsoo mencelakakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan pertarungannya, bahkan dia juga tak peduli harus diintrogasi polisi keesokan harinya. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah Baekhyun, istrinya. Yeoja yang selalu menahan sakit untuk dirinya. Yeoja yang baru saja kehilangan calon bayinya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun tidak setenang biasanya kali ini. Namja itu kemudian berdiri dan mengambil gitarnya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, dia mulai memetik gitarnya kemudian menyayikan sebuah lagu yang isinya sama seperti perasaannya kali ini.

_Don't hesitate anymore please, take my heart away_  
_Yes, the sharper it is, the better – even the moonlight shut its eyes tonight_  
_**If only it was a different guy and not me, if only it was a line from a comedy  
I will burn all of the scars exchanged with your love**_

_Baby don't cry tonight – after the darkness passes_  
_**Baby don't cry tonight – none of this will have happened  
**It's not you who will become short-lived_  
_**So baby don't cry cry – because my love will protect you**_

_We exchange our fates that are headed toward each other_  
_As much as there was no choice but for us to go awry,** I know we have loved that much more  
When you smile, sun shines**, the brilliance can't be expressed with the boundaries of language_  
_Waves are crashing down in my heart_

_Baby don't cry tonight – on this stormy night (like the sky is about to fall)_  
_Baby don't cry tonight – it's fitting for a night like this_  
_I had to let you go in this moment that shines brighter than tears_  
_So baby don't cry cry – my love will be remembered_

_On top of the dark shadow of pain, on the threshold of farewell_  
_**Even if I cruelly fall down, even that will be for you so I will handle it  
Instead, I will give myself to you, who doesn't even know me  
Don't cry – instead of hot tears, show me cold laughter baby**_

_Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry)_  
_Please don't hesitate – just when I'm about to become like foam,_  
_Say no more (baby) no more (don`t cry)_  
_Just burn me with that knife so I can remain as a dazzling person_

_**The moonlight fills your eyes  
This night passes silently in pain**_

_Baby don't cry tonight – after the darkness passes_  
_**Baby don't cry tonight – none of this will have happened  
**It's not you who will become short-lived_  
_**So baby don't cry cry – because my love will protect you**_

_**The early sunlight melts down  
The brightness that resembles you falls down  
My eyes that were once lost finally cry cry cries**_

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia tak melihat Chanyeol ada di sekitarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Xiumin masuk perlahan membawa sebuah nampan berisi sarapan untuk Baekhyun

"Unnie, kapan datang?" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah

"Baru pagi ini, aku menghawatrikanmu... bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Xiumin membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun

"Masih terasa lemas, namun sudah sedikit baikan. Unnie... dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun segera bertanya

"Ah... Sebenarnya semua orang sudah kembali ke Seoul, hanya kita berdua di sini. Kris dan Jongdae juga sedang mengantar Chanyeol ke Seoul. Hari ini dia menjalani pemeriksaan polisi," Xiumin menjelaskan

"Apa dia akan baik - baik saja? Unnie... maukah unnie mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

.

.

Xiumin menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang disebutkan Baekhyun tadi, yeoja imut itu tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun memintanya untuk mengantar ke sana. Tapi Xiumin hanya bisa menurut saja, siapa yang bisa menolak rengekan Baekhyun?

Sampailah mereka di depan gedung SM Entertainment. Baekhyun segera turun, namun dia tidak mengijinkan Xiumin untuk ikut. Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan menuju lantai 3. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya dia dipersilahkan masuk untuk menemui pamannya.

"Ahjusi... tolong bantu aku..." Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kantor CEO SM Entertainment dengan wajah penuh tangis dan pucat

Sontak CEO itu langsung takut melihat keponakan kesayangannya itu terlihat buruk. Baekhyun langsung menceritakan duduk permasalahannya pada pamannya dan meminta bantuan pamannya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Kyungsoo.

"Berikan Ahjusi waktu 3 hari, maka akan kuselesaikan semuanya!"

* * *

Tiga hari yang dijanjikan itu jatuh pada hari ini. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh paman berkuasanya itu. Yang jelas dia harap - harap cemas dengan bantuan yang dia minta itu.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya, namja itu nampak mengancingkan kemejanya. Kali ini lagi - lagi Chanyeol menjadi penyusup di rumah Kangta.

"Aku baik - baik saja, apa pemeriksaannya akan lama?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah super cemas

"hahaha... tidak usah khawatir, seberapapun beratnya pemeriksaan oleh polisi... jika setelah itu aku bisa menyusup lagi di sini aku akan baik - baik saja" Chanyeol masih bisa menggoda istrinya.

"Yeol aku serius..."

"Aku juga Baek..."

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah itu, kini dia sudah cukup pandai menghendap - hendap dirumah itu. Chanyeol bahkan tau betul celah - celah rumah yang bisa dilewati tanpa ketahuan oleh Kangta.

.

_**Drrrt...Drrrt...**_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, dilihatnya itu panggilan dari Pamannya.

"Yeobuseo..."

"Baekhyun-ah... ajhusi sudah melakukannya, kau jangan menangis lagi nde..."

Telepon terputus, Baekhyun langsung mendapatkan pesan untuk membuka official Youtube SM Entertainmet.

Tak memakan waktu lama, kemudian seluruh bumi Korea selatan menjadi gempar karena video yang diunggah officially oleh SM.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo... tapi aku juga mencintai Chanyeol, dan dia milikku!" bisik Baekhyun

* * *

_**[CCTV Rec. 02]**_

_**"Apa kau puas?" Luna mendengus dan membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke sofa**_

_**"Aku sudah sangat lelah dimintai keterangan dan klarifikasi dari para wartawan. Pihak SM juga akan menemuimu secepatnya setelah masalah ini berhasil diredam" Luna memejamkan matanya yang benar - benar lelah**_

_**"Aku hanya ingin namja itu tau rasa, hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang jika dia masih memilih berada bersama istri bodohnya itu" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih menatap tajam artikelnya**_

_**"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai?" Luna kini mengerutkan dahinya**_

_**"Hah... persetan dengan namja manja itu! Aku tidak pernah mencintainya... aku sendiri muak dengan tingkahnya yang sok keren!" Kyungsoo menggoyangkan sebuah gelas berkaki yang berisi wine setengah penuh**_

_**"Sebenarnya bagaimana sih hubunganmu dengan Kai?" Luha menatap Kyungsoo**_

_**"Ya Unnie... tentunya kau tau kan? Aku hanya berpura - pura saja pada Kai, menjalin hubungan dengan namja itu hanyalah untuk mendongkrak popularitasku! Dia artis papan atas dan memanfaatkannya juga mudah.. dia sangat menyukaiku!" Kyungsoo terkekeh geli**_

_**"Lalu kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Luna kembali bertanya**_

_**"Mana mungkin gadis seperti aku menyukai namja idiot seperti itu... Dia juga hanya aku manfaatkan untuk bersenang - senang saja... mana ada namja lain yang mau melakukan apa saja untukku? Bahkan dia rela meninggalkan istrinya untukku... Dia juga dengan mudahnya menggesekkan kartu kreditnya untukku... hahahaha"**_

_**Celotehan Kyungsoo ditanggapi senyuman masam Luna**_

_**"Lalu bagaimana kau menjalani itu semua? Berarti tak ada satupun dari mereka yang kau cintai?" Luna nampak serius**_

_**"Oh! Unnie.. jaebal... Apasih itu cinta? Kau tidak perlu cinta untuk membuat hidupmu diatas yang lainnya... Kau hanya perlu menjadi yang pertama dan diatas segalanya... dan aku tidak mau terjatuh dalam cinta... kau lihat kan betapa idiotnya Kai dan Chanyeol yang jatuh cinta padaku? aku tak mau jadi begitu"**_

_**"Lalu video yang kau minta aku untuk menguploadnya? itu untuk apa Kyungsoo?"**_

_**"Aku hanya sedikit bermain - main pada orang yang bermain - main denganku... aku hanya ingin Chanyeol dan istrinya berpisah dan Chanyeol kembali padaku... itu saja.."**_

_**"Lalu Kai?"**_

_**"Aku sudah mengatasinya unnie... dia selalu mempercayai apapun yang aku katakan, dia sendiri kan yang menuntut Chanyeol ke kantor polisi atas apa yang dia lakukan di video itu.."**_

_**"Kau sengaja menjebak Chanyeol kan?"**_

_**"Aku tidak menjebaknya... aku hanya sedikit bermain - main saja unnie... aku memasang ponselku aktif merekam dari sudut yang bagus, dan ternyata ponsel pintar itu memang pintar, dia merekam apa yang aku inginkan!"**_

_**"Dia tidak memperkosamu?"**_

_**Kungsoo hanya menggeleng lalu berkata "Baik, cinta dan idiot itu beda tipis... malam itu sebenarnya dia hanya mengganti bajuku yang basah karena hujan... dia juga melakukannya sambil memejamkan mata, iuh..."**_

_**"Satu lagi! Kau juga bersandiwara dihadapan Chanyeol, kau bilang Kai selalu melukaimu padahal kau sendiri yang melakukannya"**_

_**"Kebahagiaan juga perlu pengorbanan kan unnie? Unnie ini kenapa sih tiba - tiba bertanya yang tidak - tidak... aku lelah!"**_

_**"Kau tau? Baekhyun kehilangan bayinya gara - gara kau!"**_

_**"Unnie! itu bukan salahku! Lagi pula dia yang menggangguku... aku hanya mendorongnya menjauh, siapa suruh tercebur kolam dan tak bisa berenang?"**_

_**"Kau terlalu terobsesi Kyung... ini tidak baik!"**_

_**"Kau mau bilang aku psikopat? cih..."**_

* * *

"Daebak! Kenyataan terungkap!" gumam Chen yang menonton video itu bersama Kris, Suho dan Sehun di ruang tunggu kantor polisi sektor Gangnam.

"Ya... apa polisi sudah tau ini semua?" Suho nampak berbinar

"Sekarang saatnya kita menyerang balik Kyungsoo, aku sudah membawa rekaman CCTV di villa waktu itu. Kita bisa melaporkannya dalam percobaan pembunuhan, perlakuan tidak menyenangkan, pencemaran nama baik dan lain sebagainya.." Kris kali ini begitu bersemangat.

"Kini wanita busuk itu akan menyantap Karma sebagai makan malamnya... chukae Kyungsoo" gumam Chen.

Sementara Sehun hanya diam, dia sebenarnya berharap agar Eunhyuk juga melihat video ini, dan bisa menerima hyungnya kembali.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di apartemen Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengamuk luar biasa setelah mendapati video itu diunggah secara resmi dan memuat pernyataannya.

"Siapa yang merekam percakapan itu?" Kyungsoo melempar semua barang dikamarnya.

"Hentikan Kyungsoo!" Kai menyambar guci yang akan dilempar gadis itu ke lantai.

"Oppa... itu semua bohong... rekayasa!"

"Apa yang bisa disebut rekayasa disana? jelas - jelas itu percakapanmu!"

"Oppa percaya padaku!"

"Kau ternyata hanya wanita busuk yang memanfaatkanku! Menyedihkan!" KAI menampar Kyungsoo, kini benar - benar menamparnya

.

.

.

Tidak menunggu lama, sorenya SM segera mengadakan konferensi pers untuk mengklarifikasi video itu.

"Itu adalah video asli, tnapa edit dan memuat kesaksian asli dan jujur atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini." kata juru bicara SM.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo?" salah seorang wartawan melempar pertanyaan pada namja berkulit tan yang juga hadir di sana.

"Aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya" sejenak kemudian hening, blitz kamera terus saja memotret jajaran SM dan Kai

"Dan mulai detik ini pertunanganku dan Kyungsoo dinyatakan telah putus." Kai langsung meninggalkan ruang konferensi pers.

* * *

Melalui pernyataan itu, Chanyeol dinyatakan bebas tak bersalah dan boomerang itu kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kembali ke Jeonju bersama dengan Sehun. Sehun membujuknya untuk ikut ke Jeonju, kali ini Sehun benar - benar ingin Chanyeol dan Eunhyuk kembali baik.

.

Sesampainya di Jeonju, Eunhyuk tak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dia tak lagi mau menerima Chanyeol sebagai anaknya. Menyerahkan Chanyeol pada kehidupan mandirinya, atau mungkin jika dia ingin kembali pada Donghae, Eunhyuk juga tidak peduli.

"Hyung! kau benar - benar akan meninggalkan rumah ini?" Sehun dengan wajah datarnya mendekati Chanyeol yang masih menatap ruang kerja Eunhyuk

"Aku menyerah... eomma milikmu Sehun-ah" gumam Chanyeol

"Ani hyung! Kita adalah saudara... kau kakakku!"

"Kau tetap adikku Sehun-ah"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi!"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Hyung!"

"Aku akan memberikan apapun untukmu Sehun-ah, asalkan Baekhyun tetap milikku!" Chanyeool menitikan airmatanya

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Aku tau betul, kau juga menyukai Baekhyun kan? Sekarang aku memberikan eommaku padamu, jangan ambil Baekhyunku!"

"HYUNG! AKU MUNGKIN SAJA MEREBUT CINTA IBU KANDUNG HYUNGKU! TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEREBUT ORANG YANG HYUNGKU CINTAI! ARRASEO!"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan itu membuat Sehun cukup terpukul, dia memang sempat menyukai Baekhyun, namun semenjak hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membaik, Sehun pun mundur teratur. Sehun tak habis pikir jika Chanyeol akan mengungkit masalah itu lagi.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dari kejadian itu. Semuanya membaik, Baekhyun diizinkan kembali pada Chanyeol dan akhirnya mereka tinggal di rumah komplotan itu lagi. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sempat renggang beberapa hari terakhir kini sudah mulai nampak kembali akur, seperti itulah mereka sebenarnya, kakak adik memang wajar saja bertengkar kan?

"Bagaimana ujianmu yeol?" tanya Suho sambil memakan kripik kentangnya

"Hasilnya memuaskan... instrumenku bahkan dipublikasikan oleh pihak universitas" Chanyeol menjawab enteng

"Lalu apa rencanamu sehabis kuliah?" Chen kini bertanya

"Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun ke Singapura bertemu appa dan Ryeowook eomma"

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol

"Hyung, apa kau serius? kau ingin meninggalkan kami?" tanya namja imut itu

"Aku tidak meninggalkan kalian Hun-ah... eomma yang mengembalikanku pada appa" jawab Chanyeol datar

"Tapi kan kau sudah dewasa hyung, tidak bisakah kau memilih untuk tetap bersama kami?" rengek Sehun seperti anak berusia 8 tahun yang takut ditinggal hyungnya

"Jujur aku tidak merasa begitu nyaman di Korea... aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini untuk sementara, aku juga berencana menemui orang tua Baekhyun dan melamarnya secara resmi..."

"YA! INI GAWAT!"

Sesosok Naga tiba - tiba datang membawa tablet PCnya plus wajahnya yang amat sangat tidak bisa dibilang santai untuk kali ini.

"Ada apa sih Nagaaaaa..." Suho merasa terganggu dengan teriakan naga itu tadi.

"Lihat berita ini!"

* * *

**[Hot News] Artis yang baru saja tersangkut berbagai macam skandal berinisial DKS (20) ditemukan tak bernyawa di kamar mandi apartemennya. DKS diduga meninggal akibat bunuh diri, ditemukan sayatan pisau di pergelangan tangan kirinya, kemungkinan overdosis akibat obat - obatan terlarang dan minuman keras juga masih diteliti oleh polisi. Nampak beberapa barang bukti berupa estasi dan minuman beralkohol berserakan di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara. Polisi masih melakukan olah TKP dan jasad dibawa kerumah sakit untuk di autopsi.**

* * *

"Kyungsoo? meninggal?" Suho tak percaya

"Aku tak menyangka gadis itu akan berakhir semengenaskan ini..." Chen bergumam dengan tatapan kosong

"Aku juga tak mempercayainya" Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya

"Aku jadi ngeri sendiri kan..." Kris bergidik

"Itu mungkin sudah takdirnya, dia sudah terlalu banyak bermain - main" Sehun bergumam.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kabar meninggalnya Kyungsoo meruak, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Singapura sebelum nanti beranjak ke Cina untuk menemui orang tua Baekhyun.

Perjalanan sekitar 6 jam itu cukup membuat Baekhyun terkena jetlag. Sedikit pusing dan keseimbangannya mulai terganggu.

"Selamat datang menantuku..." Sambut Donghae dengan senyum manisnya

"Wah... Chanyeol beruntung mendapatkan istri secantik kau Baekhyun.." Ryeowook menakup kedua pipi Baekhyun

"Hai noona... namaku Park Aiden" namja kecil itu tersenyum sangat manis

"Yaa... kalian semua menyapa Baekhyun saja, aku tidak?" Chanyeol nampak pura - pura merajuk

"Hei... anak sulung eomma, apa kabarmu sayang?" Ryeowook langsung memeluk putranya yang setinggi pemancar satelit itu

"Baik eomma... aiden... kau suka noonamu?" Chanyeol sedikit berlutut agar sejajar dengan tinggi Aiden

"mm... dia... cantik sekali hyung" bisik Aiden

.

.

Donghae dan keluarganya langsung pindah rumah setelah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menetap di singapura bersama Baekhyun. Kegembiraan jelas menyelimuti keluarga kecil itu, menyambut kedatangan anggota keluarga baru yang sejak lama mereka impikan.

Awalnya Baekhyun sempat merasa berat meninggalkan Kangta, tapi kakek - kakek yang satu itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun percaya jika dia akan baik - baik saja selama cucunya itu berada di samping orang yang dia cintai.

Sebelum ke Singapura, Chanyeol sudah memberitaukan pada Donghae tentang keadaan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya hanya berpura - pura itu. Kini Chanyeol meminta bantuang sang ayah untuk melamar Baekhyun pada orang tuanya di Cina.

"Hmmm... walaupun kau adalah darah dagingku, tapi kau benar - benar sangat gila Chanyeol-ah.." Donghae menarik napas panjang ketika namja bertelinga peri itu kembali membujuk donghae untuk melamar Baekhyun

"Jaebal appa... satu permintaanku... hanya itu saja... melamar Baekhyun" Chanyeol menakup kedua tangannya dan memelas

"Baiklah - baiklah... kita sekeluarga akan terbang ke Cina besok! Tapi masak iya kita datang kesana tiba - tiba, buat janji dulu lah.." Donghae menggerutu sambil memotong beberapa semak di hadapannya

"Kangta Haraboji yang akan membantu kita, dia akan bicara pada appanya Baekhyun! Dan appa membantuku melamarnya!" Chanyeol sedikit berjengit

"Segalak apa sih appanya Baekhyun sampai kau takut begitu?"

"Mungkin beliau tidak galak, tapi masak appa tidak menegerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang ingin melamar kekasihnya?"

"Kekasihnya? kau bahkan sudah menikahi Baekhyun sebelumnya tanpa izin"

"Appa Jaebal..."

"Hyung... kau merengek pada appa?"

Aiden tiba - tiba datang dan melihat kakaknya itu merengek, kali ini image Chanyeol yang selalu cool dan berkarisma benar - benar jatuh dihadapan adik yang selalu mengaguminya itu.

"Ya... beginilah image hyungmu yang asli, sangat manja.." Donghae sedikit berbisik pada Aiden.

Rumah keluarga itu begitu hangat dan ramai, sunggu seperti potret keluarga bahagia yang amat sangat jauh dari kesan broken home. Baekhyun juga cepat akrab dengan Ryeowook, mereka sama - sama menyukai masakan, mereka saling bertukar resep bahkan teknik - teknik memasak.

.

Malam sudah larut, tapi Baekhyun masih belum tidur. Dia berdiri di antara pintu belakang yang menhubungkan taman belakang dan rumah keluarga itu.

"Singapura sangat berbeda dengan Korea kan?" suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Wah... kau juga belum tidur?" Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya

"Awalnya sudah, tapi karena kau tidak disampingku ya... aku bangun lagi, kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang

"Melihat bintang..." jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Ya.. kau terlihat bad mood... apa jangan - jangan kau hamil lagi ya?" Chanyeol menebak dengan tampang bodohnya

"Pabbo ya... aku baru saja keguguran 2 minggu yang lalu, dan kita tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.." Baekhyun mencubit cubit tangan Chanyeol yang masih dengan erat memeluknya dari belakang

"Haruskah kita melakukannya lagi?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun

"Jangan... kita bahkan belum benar - benar menikah, keguguran itu adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena kita sudah bermain - main terlalu jauh" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayo kita menikah, kali ini tidak untuk berpura - pura... kali ini untuk yang sesungguhnya, aku ingin kau menjadi istriku"

Chanyeol kemudian mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke Cina, keluargaku akan menemui orang tuamu dan melamarmu... Kangta haraboji akan membantu kita, dia juga akan berangkat ke Cina besok"

"YA! Park Chanyeol... kau bahkan selalu mengambil langkah dan keputusan tanpa membicarakannya padaku terlebih dahulu! Kau selalu saja begitu!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal

"Aku mencintaimu Baek... aku ingin kau benar - benar jadi istriku.." Chanyeol bergumam

* * *

Singaprore Air Line membawa keluarga kecil itu terbang ke Cina. Mereka mendarat tepat pukul 9 pagi waktu Guangzhou, orang tua Baekhyun memang tinggal di provinsi itu.

"Kita akan tinggal di rumah sahabat appa selama di Cina, rumahnya cukup besar untuk menampung kita" Donghae berkata sambil memasukkan beberapa koper ke bagasi mobil yang menjemput mereka.

Hanya menghabiskan 30 menit dari bandara Guangzhou, mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah yang memang cukup besar bergaya arsitektur Maccau. Baekhyun baru kali ini pergi ke Cina, walaupun orang tuanya ada di Cina tapi sekalipun Kangta tak pernah mengajaknya untuk bertemu mereka di Cina.

"Donghae-ah..." Suara berat itu terdengar menyapa ayah Chanyeol

"Sudah lama sekali, hai jagoan kecil... tidak kangen dengan ajhusi?" Namja itu memeluk Aiden dengan pelukan rindu

"Mana Chanyeol dan calon menantumu?" tanya seorang wanita manis yang baru saja selesai memeluk Ryeowok

"Mereka masih diluar, calon menantuku seprtinya terkena jetlag lagi" Ryeowook terkekeh

"Aiden, suruh hyung dan Baekhyun noona masuk" Donghae menepuk pundak anak kecil itu

"Baekhyun?" Namja berbadan besar di hadapan Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, sementara yeoja manis di samping Ryeowook juga menampilkan display wajah yang sama.

"EOMMA! APPA!"

"BAEKHYUN-AH?"

Jantung Baekhyun ikut melompat bersama matanya yang terbelalak. Dia terkejut melihat kedua orang tuanya berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Baekiee... uri Baekie... ini kau sayang?" Leeteuk yang tadi memeluk Ryeowook dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun

"Eomma... ini aku... eomma... eottokke... eomma..." Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

Disisi lain Chanyeol hanya membelalakkan matanya, dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol juga mengenali kedua orang yang diklaim sahabat oleh appanya itu adalah orang tua Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tak pernah bertemu dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk, atau mungkin pernah tapi itu sudah sangat lama dan dia melupakannya.

"Tunggu dulu, calon menantuku itu... anakmu? Kangin-ah... apa aku akan melamar anakmu?" Donghae menepuk bahu Kangin

Wajah Kangin memerah begitu melihat Baekhyun dihadapannya. Kangin langsung merasakan sakit yang menusuk dada ketika putrinya muncul sekitika di rumahnya. Kangin merasakan kerinduan, rasa bersalah, dendam lama dan penyelasan dalam dirinya sedniri.

"Aku permisi dulu..." Kangin langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu rumahnya menju ke kamarnya.

.

.

Leeteuk tak pernah melepaskan Baekhyun dari jangkauannya, dia begitu merindukan putri bungsunya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Kau baik - baik saja?"

"Aku merindukan eomma... aku sangat merindukan eomma..."

Ryeowook tau betul keadaan keuarga Byun dan mengerti apa yang ibu dan anak itu lakukan di hadapannya, ternyata Baekhyun selama ini adalah anak dari keluarga Byun sahabat mereka itu.

.

.

"Appa bersahabat dengan Kangin ajhusi? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Di sisi lain Chanyeol dan Kangin sedang ngobrol berdua

"Dulu, aku dan Kangin sahabat yang sangat dekat sejak di sekolah menengah. Kami seperti tidak terpisahkan" Donghae tersenyum senang

"Kami bersahabat sampai akhirnya kami menikah, Kangin menikahi Leeteuk terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya aku menikahi eommamu karena ada kau" Donghae lanjut bercerita

"Awalnya kami berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak kami, Jongwoon pada saat itu masih ada... namun begitu kau lahir, ternyata kau adalah seorang baby boy dan akhirnya perjodohan itu batal. Beberapa tahun kemudian Leeteuk melahirkan seorang putri, janji perjodohan itu berlanjut. Ya... dulu kau dan Baekhyun itu sudah dijodohkan!"

"Mwo? Aku dan Baekhyun dari dulu sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan?" Chanyeol tak percaya

"Iya... tapi, keadaan berubah ketika Jongwoon meninggal dan Perceraian antara aku dan eommamu terjadi... kami seakan lupa pernah menjodohkan kalian... tapi sepertinya kalian memang berjodoh dan akhirnya bertemu"

Donghae menepuk bahu anaknya bangga.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kangin nampak menyendiri di sebuah ruangan mirip perpustakaan, dia memandangi sebuah foto besar yang terpampang di dinding ruangan itu. Foto keluarganya yang sudah sangat lama, dalam foto itu jelas terlihat senyuman sebuah keluarga bahagia. Kangin, Leeteuk, Jongwoon dan juga Baekhyun. Kangin merasa hatinya tersayat nampak masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan masalalu itu.

"Permisi..." Suara berat pemuda bernama Chanyeol membuyarkan pikiran kosongnya. Kangin membalikkan badan kemudain menaikkan satu alisnya

"Apa aku mengganggu ajhusi?" Chanyeol bertanya hal yang sangat tidak penting kali ini, namun Kangin nampak jinak hanya dengan menggeleng kepalanya

"Kemarilah..." gumam Kangin

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan dan mendekat, dilihatnya foto keluarga ukuran raksasa itu.

"Ku dengar kau ingin melamar seorang yeoja yang kau cintai?" tanya Kangin dengan nada yang sangat dingin

"Nde ajhusi... aku mencintai Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol mantap

"Dia adalah putriku, dan aku sudah seperti membuangnya... aku bukan membencinya, aku hanya takut ketika aku melihatnya. Aku adalah appa yang tidak berguna, tak bisa menjaga dan menyelamatkan anakku. Setiap melihat Baekhyun masih hidup, aku selalu merasakan betapa sakitnya Jongwoon ketika menyelamatkan adik kecilnya... seharusnya itu tugasku, tapi aku tak bisa menjaga mereka"

Kangin menitikan air matanya. Dia diliputi penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"13 tahun aku meninggalkan Baekhyun, mencoba menghukum diriku sendiri. Tapi aku malah semakin menyakiti anak itu, Aku selalu menakutkan. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya dengan baik"

"Ajhusi..." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kangin, mendudukkan namja paruh baya itu disebuah kursi dan dia juga duduk di kursi dekat dengan Kangin

"Sekarang putri kecilku sudah tumbuh dewasa, seorang namja datang dan ingin melamarnya. Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, aku bahkan tidak berhak dalam hal ini..."

"Baekhyun sangat menyayangi ajhusi, dia sangat merindukan ajhusi..." gumam Chanyeol

"Tapi aku adalah seorang appa yang gagal..." lirih Kangin

"Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir demikian, yeoja itu sangat baik dan selalu bisa mengerti."

"Berjanjilah satu hal, jaga dia sebaik mungkin... jangan lukai hatinya, jangan meyakitinya, jangan biarkan dia susah dan bersedih... cintai dia, berjanjilah kau hanya ada untuknya"

"Aku berjanji... atas nama cintaku pada Bakehyun aku berjanji..."

.

.

.

3 hari setelah Chanyeol berjanji pada Kangin, akhirnya Bakehyun dan Chanyeol menikah. Halaman belakang rumah besar Kangin di Guangzhou dipilih menjadi tempat mereka melangsungkan pernikahan.

Halaman belakang itu kini telah disulap menjadi sebuah kebun pernikahan yang cantik. Bunga mawar warna - warni menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Sebuah altar dibuat dengan lengkungan gerbang yang terdiri dari mawar pink dan putih. Rumput yang nampak masih hijau menambah cantik dekorasinya. Beberapa kursi diletakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri sebuah jalan setapak kecil menuju altar.

Acara itu terbatas bagi keluarga mereka. Terlihat Kangin dan Donghae asik berbincang dengan pastur, sementara Ryeowook sibuk dengan hidangan yang disuguhkan bagi keluarga dekat yang datang. Terlihat Kris, Chen dan Suho datang bersama dengan Lay, Zitao dan Xiumin, kini mereka tengah asik bermain bersama si kecil Aiden. Mereka berenam lah perancang dekorasi cantik acara pernikahan sederhana itu.

Chanyeol menatap cermin di kamar yang dia gunakan, dia menggunakan Tuxedo putih. Seba putih membalut perawakan tinggi tegapnya, hiasan bunga pink menempel pada dada sebelah kirinya. Rambut kecoklatannya disisir sangat rapi, menbuat namja itu terlihat begitu tampan dengan sinar mata cerahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Kangta menghampiri namja itu, Chanyeol langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat kakek tua yang masih saja terlihat tampan

"Haraboji..." Chanyeol memeluk Kangta

"Kau... akan menikahi cucuku satu - satunya... Kau akan menikahinya tanpa berpura - pura kali ini"

"Nde haraboji... gomawo telah mempercayaiku"

"Jika bukan kau siapa lagi? Kau bahkan sudah pernah hampir memberikan aku cicit"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar mendengar gerutu Kangta barusan

.

.

Sementara itu dikamar tempat Bakehyun bersiap - siap, nampak Leeteuk tengah menata rambut panjang Baekyun sabil menitikan air matanya. Leeteuk lalu memasangkan mahkota bunga di yang menjadi hiasan kepala putrinya.

"eomma sudah lama tak menyisir rambutmu, eomma juga sudah sangat lama tidak memelukmu... kini kau sudah menikah, eomma tak tau harus bagaimana... sedih dan bahagia jadi satu" Leeteuk lalu memeluk putrinya

"Eomma... aku menyayangimu, jangan pergi dariku lagi nde.."

"Ani aegy-ah... searang eomma akan selalu bersamamu, menukar semua tahun - tahun yang eomma lewatkan tanpamu"

Tok tok tok

Ryeowook kemudian masuk dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada menantuku..." gumamnya

Ryeowook menyerahkan satu set perhiasan yang sempat dia berikan pada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol mengembalikannya karena pernikahan itu hanya pura - pura.

"Kali ini kalian menikah untuk yang sesungguhnya. Maka kali ini, pakailah ini, ini warisan dari orang tuaku untuk menantu perempuanku" pinta ryeowook lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memasang satu set perhiasan berdesain elegan itu pada dirinya. Kini Baekhyun telah siap, dia mengenakan gaun berdesain ala putri yunani setinggi lututnya dan berwarna seputih susu, gaun yang sangat sederhana namun terlihat cantik untuknya.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah bergabung di tempat pernikahan, wajahnya terus saja berseri dan sumringah. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian matanya terpaku pada satu titik. Dia melihat Sehun datang bersama Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Tentu saja semua terkejut melihat keluarga itu.

"Sehun-ah... eomma... aboji... kalian datang?" Chanyeol menghampiri ketiganya

Eunhyuk segera memeluk putranya dan sedikit terisak. "Hari ini putraku menikah, bagaimana bisa aku tidak datang eoh?" gumam Eunhyuk dalam dekapan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apapun, yang dirasakannya adalah sangat bahagia. Kedua, ani... keempat orang tuanya datang dalam acara pernikahannya. Jangan lupakan jasa Sehun yang telah berhasil membujuk Eunhyuk dan menyadarkan wanita itu akan betapa pentingnya hari ini untuk Hyung semata wayangnya itu.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah..." gumam Chanyeol

"Aku tidak akan mengambil apapun yang jadi milikmu hyung, karena memilikimu sebagai hyungku adalah segalanya untukku" balas Sehun lalu mereka berdua berpelukan.

.

Tepat jam 10 waktu Guangzhou acara pernikahan dimulai.

"Apa kau siap putriku?" bisik Kangin, baekhyun yang speechless hanya memberi anggukan lalu mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Kangin

"Buket bunga ini... apa buatkan khusus untukmu" Kangin meyerahkan serangkaian bunga mawar beraneka warna pada baekhyun, gadis itu kini menitikan air matanya

"Gomawo appa... ini cantik sekali..."

"Ya... jangan menangis, gadisku akan menikah hari ini... dia lebih cantik dari apapun... kajja.."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri manis di altar.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai berjalan bergandengan dengan Kaning, Lay juga mulai memainkan piaononya... nada itu adalah nada dari sebuah lagu berjudul _Into your world (angel), _diiringi nada piano yang Lay mainkan Suho dan Chen menyanyikan liriknya mengiringi setiap langkah Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol.

Lagu itu sengaja dijadaikan sebagai lagu pengiring pernikahan mereka, karena lagu itu benar - benar mengisahkan perjalanan cinta mereka, Baekhyun yang datang entah dari mana dan membawa cinta untuk Chanyeol, mereka saling menjada satu sama lain, yang awalnya tak saling mengenal kini saling mencintai dan mengenal dengan baik dunia satu sama lain, Baekhyun selalu menjadi guardian angel hati Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol berakhir pada hatinya yang jatuh pada sosok malaikat penjaganya itu.

Kangin menyerahkan putrinya pada Chanyeol, mereka berdua akhirnya mengikat janji cinta dan setia sehidup semati mereka.

"Kini kalian telah resmi menjadi suami istri" kata pastur dan sekaligus mengakhiri prosesi pengikatan janji itu.

Xiumin maju membawakan dua buah cincin pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah cincin, namun kristal salju perlahan jatuh berguguran. Langit sepertinya ikut berbahagia bersama mereka. Kristal salju yang turun membuat suasana jadi semakin romantis. Ketika mereka sudah selesai saling menyematkan cincin, tiba - tiba si kecil Aiden yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras.

"HYUNG! AYO CIUM BAEKIE NOONA!"

sontak wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memerah. Nampaknya Aiden berteriak seperti itu karena bisikan dari Sehun, keduanya langsung melakukan high five setelah itu.

~CHUP

Akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti keinginan kedua dongsaengnya itu, dia mendaratkan bibir kissablenya pada bibir peach milik Baekhyun. Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyambut pernikahan romantis itu.

Chanyeol sedikit melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dibawah kristal Salju yang turun untuk pertama kali di musim dingin di kota Guangzhou. Dan ciuman hangat itu berakhir dengan mereka berdua saling berpelukan

"I, who has fallen in love with no other place to go back, my wings have been talen away... Even though i lost my everlasting life, the reason to my happiness... You are my eternity eternally love" Baekhyun menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu Angel itu setengah berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol

"Wherever we walk together... Will be paradise" Chanyeol juga membisikkan bagian dari lagu itu dan memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[BONUS STORY]**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja hyung..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan eomma dan Aboji?"

"Mereka biasa hidup tanpa aku kan, lagi pula Hyung dan Baekhyun akan menetap di Singapura"

"Tidak, kami akan menetap di Guangzhou... mungkin sedikit mondar mandir ke Singapura"

"Tidak kembali ke Korea lagi kan?"

"Kalau untuk itu sih... aku rasa aku akan lama tidak ke sana"

"Maka dari itu Hyung... Korea terasa tidak asik lagi untukku..."

"Baiklah... titipkan salamku untuk Sungmin eomma"

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun erat sebelum adiknya masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu Guangzhou international airport.

"Kapan - kapan aku dan Chanyeol akan menjengukmu ke London"

"Oke... noona.."

Baekhyun terbelalak mendengar dirinya dipanggil "_Noona_" oleh Sehun. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Sehun lantas mengklarifikasi sapaannya tersebut.

"Kau sudah benar - benar sah menjadi istri hyungku sekarang... jadi aku harus memanggilmu dengan noona mulai saat ini"

"Baiklah adik iparku yang lucu..."

"Yaa... berhenti mencubiti pipiku, atau suamimu akan cemburu lagi padaku!"

Chanyeol memukul pelan lengan Sehun dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Perlahan Sehun melangkahkan kaki dan menghilang diantara kerumunan orang - orang yang memasuki ruang tunggu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sehun... dia sebenarnya namja yang baik, aku harap dia menemukan yeoja yang baik di London" Baekhyun berkata sambil meminum hot coklat saat mereka berdua mampir di cafe sebelum pulang.

"Pasti, dia kan adikku... dia pasti mendapatkan yeoja yang baik dan cantik.. tapi tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu Changi.."

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir istrinya tanpa malu - malu.

"iuuh...kau... hmmm aku tak sabar menunggu berita gembira dari Sehun" gumam yeoja itu lalu meneguk hot coklatnya lagi.

"Semuanya akan baik - baik saja setelah ini kan? Aku benar - benar ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu Baek.." Chanyeol merekatkan tubuh baekhyun padanya.

"Ofcourse honey... because we got married, and I love you" gantian Baekhyun yang mengecup bibir kissable suaminya

.

.

.

Sehun duduk diruang tunggu, namun dia duduk sangat gelisah. Dia sedang mencari passpornya yang entah jatuh dimana. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melapornkannya ke security check hanya tersisa 15 menit sebelum dia masuk ke pesawat dan passpornya tidak ada.

"I'm sorry... I accidently lost my passport, may you help me?" Sehun menghampiri petugas security check itu, dia tidak bisa berbahasa mandarin, dia hanya menguasai bahasa korea dan inggris saja, jadi Sehun berharap petugas itu bisa membantu.

"Your name please?" tanta penjaga itu singkat

"Oh Sehun!" Sehun menjawab seadanya.

"Sorry?" petugas itu nampak tak mengerti

"May I have a pen or something?"

"here please!_"_

Sehun segera menuliskan namanya dalam huruf hangul dan romanized.

"Oh Sehun, I am Korean" katanya seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi namanya

.

.

"O Shi Xiun?" Seorang yeoja memungut sebuah passpor yang tergeletak di bawah tempat duduk tempatnya duduk kali ini.

"Seseorang pasti kehilangan ini" gumamnya dalam bahasa mandarin

Segera saja yeoja itu melapor pada bagian security check. Dia berdiri disamping namja tinggi berkulir seputih susu dengan rambut berwarna coklat tua yang sedang melapor kehilangan.

"Zhè shì nǐ de ma?" kata yeoja bermata rusa itu pada Sehun

"Sorry? I dont understand mandarin.." Sehun tersenyum sungkan

"Oh... Is this yours, I found this just now" Yeoja manis itu menyodorkan sebuah passpr yang benar saja itu miliknya

"my passport… thanks God!"

Sehun hanya mengambil passportnya. Perempuan itu tetap berdiri didepannya dan memandanginya. Sejenak Sehun tersadar bahwa dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oh Thank you… So much"

"You are Korean"

"Yes… how do you know?"

"So clear!"

Katanya tersenyum manis kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang sibuk menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti.

.

.

Kini Sehun sedang duduk manis di kursi pesawatnya, beberapa penumpang nampak belum masuk ke kabin, termasuk seseorang yang akan duduk di sampingnya kali ini.

BRUGH!

"Oh... _Yihan..."_ Kata yeoja yang baru saja menjatuhkan tas yang rencananya dia taruh bagasi kabin.

"May I help you?" Sehun menawarkan bantuan

"Oh... you are the guy who lost his passport" yeoja bermata rusa itu tersenyum sangat manis

Sehun akhirnya membantu yeoja itu menaruh beberapa barangnya di bagasi kabin

"Thankyou"

Yeoja itu nampak tidak nyaman setelah duduk, dia terus melihat sekelilingnya

"Is there somthing wrong? Are you okay?" tanya Sehun

"The flight will take off soon, but sure... I'm so afraid if I don't sit near the window" jawab yeoja itu penuh kecemasan

"Oh... let's exchange our seat!" Sehun merelakan tempat duduk nyamannya untuk yeoja itu.

"Oh really?"

Mereka akhirnya bertukar tempat duduk.

"Thankyou... Mr..." yeoja itu nampak melupakan nama Sehun

"Oh Sehun, just call me Sehun please.."

"Oh my name Xi Luhan, you can call me Luhan"

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan mulai akrab.

"Where are you going?" tanya Luhan

"London, I am go to London" Sehun tersenyum manis

"Me Too!" jawab Luhan antusias.

**.**

**.**

**THE REAL END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author corner : Akhirnya selesai juga ini WGM ChanBaek version... akhirnya ya... akhirnya... dan Chapter ini berakhir sangat panjang lagi... bahkan jauh lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Mianhae... jika ceritanya terlalu complicated dan sana sini gak jelas. Yeeey akhirnya ChanBaek bersatu walaupun Kyungsoo jadi angst. Dan Sehun ketemu sama rusanya diakhir cerita. kekekkekee.**

**Jadi masih ngutang WGM TaoRis, SuLay, ChenMin sama HunHan aja ya? (*buset segitu banyak dia bilang aja?!) dan beberapa yang belum di posting... *Author kebanyakan utang lu!***

**Gimana? Suka gak sama ceritanya, di chap akhir author buat rada ngenes buat si bang Chanie... abisnya kemaren - kemaren baekie terus yang dinistain... mianhae..**

**Thanks to my beloved reviewer! follower and everyone who makes this story as their favorite. *deep bow***

**Replies!**

**Amortentia Chan : **Kyungsoo itu adalah orang yang terobsesi... makanya dia itu bener - bener campah banget di sini! Dia ingin selalu menguasai Kai dan Chanyeol, tapi apa boleh buat... kekuatan cinta ChanBaek gak bisa di tandingi lah ya... akhirnya dia mati ngenes kan... (Kyungsoo: awas aja lu bikin gue jadi jahat lagi gua presto lu thor) tuh kan dia gitu... gomawo sudah ngikutin terus ya Chinguu...

**AnjarW : **Iya itu skandalnya ailee sama foto yg di upload dari akun twit Hyukie yg di hack tuh... bikin kaget deh... sama kayak cerita ini, perang skandal... btw gomawo ne sudah mengikuti cerita ini dan selalu review... jinjja gomawo..

**Jessica807 : **Di Chap ini sengaja gak tak bikin terlalu mewek -mewekan, walaupun bagian di kolam renang itu masih tetep ada... tapi seimbangkan dengan so sweetnya... (ngarep banget gitu)... hehehe... gomawo ne sudah mereview dan baca sampai bener - bener END..

**ChanLoveBaek : ** Di sini dia aku buat ngambekin si yeol deh... tapi akhirnya dia nyerah dan kangen juga... dan itupun Baekhyun ngambek karena lagi ngalamin Moodswing gara - gara lagi hamil tuh.. sayangnya keguguran ya.. gomawo sudah review dan ngikutin cerita ini sampai END ne...

**renerish : **Maunya sih gitu, tapi kayaknya ban Chanie gak setuju deh... kekeke... gomawo ne...

**BaekYeolShip : ** wah,,, gak nyangka sampe bikin terharu... kikiki... nde.. ini sudah lanjut, bahkan ini sudah END... T_T

**shantyy9411 : **Dan Chap ini gak kalah panjang... soalnya rada males kalo bikin banyak Chapter... mending dipanjangin aja, kalo banyak Chapter nanti malah ngutang... hiks.. *kebiasaan lu thor*... btw gomawo ya sudah RnR..

**bonggogi : **Dan kayaknya emang Kyungsoo sukses banget jadi peran antagonis di sini... nanti tak buatin deh yang dianya jadi anak baik - baik lucu and imut buat aksi minta maaf author karena udah ngejadiin dia jahat di sini...

**kaisooism : **Nah,,, ini nih...reviewnya keren...makasi ya sudah mengkoreksi hasil kerja author.. masukannya sangat membantu, author kan bukan native, jadi maaf kalo masih naif (alah.. ngeles aja ini orang)... but... thankyou so much ya... sudah mengkoreksi.. saranghae..

**Fifia SPENSABAEXO138 : **Mian sempet lama update, soalnya ada banyak urusan kampus, ini aja nyempet2in banget begadang biar tetep bisa update... hihihihi... gimana ceritanya... akhirnya kyungsoo sedih bgt ya...

**hyunxo12 : **Mianhae kalo udah lama bgt yg waktu itu gak ke update... dan sekarang ini udah end... dan lagi - lagi ceritanya dibikin panajng... huee... gomawo ne... puaskah dengan endingnya?

**Ai Rin Lee : **Syukurlah beberapa UTS sudah terlewati, dan cukup sukses karena dibantu bang Suho... (iuh)... kekekeke... ini sudah END sekarang... bagaimana? puaskah dengan akhirnya?

**PutriPootree : **Kyaa... maaf bikin kamu nangis... dan ini sudah dilanjutin... gimana? apa masih memuaskan?

**PandaPandaTaoris : **Chap ini balik Chanyeol yang kasian ya... hehehe... tapi ini semua sudah happy end... yeeey...

** : **Jinjja? gomawo... hehehe... tapi author belum pernah buat yg Yaoi... :(

**DiraLeeXiOh : **Di chap ini bahkan Kyungsoo bunuh diri... T_T (kyungsoo: tuh kan...tega banget lo ke gue thor *ditimpuk panci*)... Dan End Chap ini panjangnya sebadan Kris deh rasanya... ya ampun... semoga gak bosen ya bacanya...

**younlaycious88 : **Happy ending here... gomawo ya sudah ngikutin... maaf kalo bikin kamu nyesek...

**byunpopof : **Iya deh... ini baru sadar.. perasaan tiap bikin FF, karakter sehun pasti unyu - unyu banget aku buat... kekekee... habisnya tampangnya Sehun itu lo... minta dicipok banget... (author mulai kalap)... btw gomawo nee...

**ritaanjani4 : **Ini juga author gak ngerti,... kemana ini pikiran author kenapa malah jadi angst... makanya di Chap ini sebisa mungkin banyak romancenya deh...

**hatakehanahungry : **Iya... bener banget... ada lulu di sampingnya Sehun kan akhirnya kaan... sehun emang baik banget di sini...

**exindira: **Ini udah END kok ya... emang Chap kemaren itu puncak konfliknya itu..

**uwiechan92 : **Nihl... author cabulin... #eh... kabulin maksudnya... udah panjang kan chapter ini... kekeke... gomaeo nee..

**naranari: **Jangan bilang pas baca Chap itu, kamu dari SMP trus tamat jadi SMA... tamat lagi... dan baru selesai baca ketika kamu yudisium... hehehe... bercanda... makasi banget ya udah mau tetep baca dan ikutan review... cinca gomawo neee...

**diya1013 : **Happy END... yeeey... masih gak tega buat Sad END...

**Ancient Kyungmyeon : **Oh ya? Author belum pernah baca manga sebelumnya... (sehun : Ih author kudet!) #Biarin... kekeke... ini udah sampai di END.. gimana? masih ngena kah ceritanya?

**TrinCloudSparkyu : **Ini udah sampai di END kan... akhirnya yee... gimana? suka? makasi udah fav yaa...

**rizkaapriani71: **Dan ini udah END sekarang! eotte?

**TaoTaoZi Panda: **Janji TaoRis abis ini... janji banget!...

**Nadin : **Gimana endingnya? seru juga ga?

**secret-cca : **Makasi ya udah mau sabar menanti... kekekeke... dan ini sudah END...

**Guest : ** Sayang banget nama kamu gak keliatan disini... hiks... siapapun kamu thanks banget udah ngereview nee...

** :** Iya.. itu jadi Trade mark author tuh.. **"****BAD SUMMARY! NICE STORRY!" **... kikiki...Dan part ini juga gak kalah puanjangnyuaaaaa... kyaaaaaaaa... gomawo ne sudah setia ngikutin dan ngereview... jinjja gomawooo

** : **Apakah di Chap ini juga masih terasa sweet dan bikin melting? kekeke... ngarep banget... ini sudah sampai di END... semoga puas ya dengan endingnya...

**jkdhhdjfd: **Oke... ini sudah END... semoga penasarannya Lunas..

**bekichan077 : **Iya tuh emang si Chan chan plinplan nih sukanya... tapi sekarang mereka sudah bersatu dan bahagia...

** .77 :** Waktu itu mereka

**izzaluhan : **Oke sip.. ini udah di End kekeke..

**shinlophloph : **Seperti apa kata Kyungsoo di atas sih... Orang mencintai sama Orang idiot itu beda tipis... dan mereka pun demikian... cinta emang gitu..

**bellasung21: **Gomawoooooo... semoga di Chap ini juga bisa buat ngefeel lagi nee...

**rikaacoo : **Mianhae... Sehun... usapin air matanya song... kekekeke

**Okay,... karena ini sudah mencapai Ending,... dan semua udah pada bahagia dan Kyungsoo juga udah tenang...**

**akhir kata... author ucapkan...**

**AUUU! AH SARANGHAEYEO!**


End file.
